Finding Love
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: Sayuri Satome has no problem with being single, at least that's what she makes it out to be. What if she did find someone, only he turns out to be her friend's husband's older brother?Rated T for saftey Now M for current content...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh leave me and my bitter single status alone Kagome."

"Why? You really need a man."

"No I don't…"

Sayuri Satome, a 23 year old woman, stared at her best friend, who was eight months pregnant.

"I don't need anyone. I can handle myself, if you haven't noticed." Sayuri said, as she stirred her 15 packs of sugar into her green tea.

"Obviously. Where would I be without you?" Kagome said.

"Spending most of your time looking for someone to help out with the kid," Sayuri said, patting Kagome's huge stomach.

Kagome laughed.

"I guess your right. Inuyasha's about ready to start his first residency at the hospital and probably won't be around much to help me out."

Sayuri killed off her tea and got up.

"Well, I got to get home. I got a ton of papers to grade."

"Have fun with that."

Sayuri hugged her cousin and walked out of the café.

Kagome watched her cousin leave.

"Sayuri, I'm gonna find someone for you whether or not you like it."

Sayuri locked the door behind her. She walked over to her dining room table that contained all the papers that were her students' assignments. She picked up her red pen and only got through half of them before she grew too tired to grade anymore. She walked into her bedroom and lied down on her bed.

Friday

"Good Morning, Miss Satome." The children in the second grade class said.

"Good Morning everyone. Now if you get out your math books, we'll begin today's lessons." Sayuri said.

The day started out as usual, students working on the lesson that she spent most of her weekend into planning. Then the end of the day came quicker than expected.

"Ok, class. Don't forget parent teacher conferences. Remember the day when your parents are supposed to meet with me! Sayuri called out, as her class ran out of the room as the bell rang. The classroom was almost empty, except for her and one little girl.

"Rin? Why are you still here?" Sayuri asked her most talented student.

"Papa's suppose to come pick me up today." Rin replied happily.

Sayuri smacked her forehead. Of course, it was Rin's conference day.

"Oh yes! Sorry, I'm a little slow today. So, when is your father going to be here?" Sayuri asked.

Before Sayuri got a reply, Rin suddenly beamed.

"Papa!" she shouted, as she ran to the door. She was received by, how Sayuri would describe, a tall dark and handsome stranger. It was obvious that he was a demon, due to his silvery-white hair was pulled into a low ponytail. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a nice button up dress shirt in a deep shade of red with a nice black leather jacket to keep him warm in the December air.

"Hi. You must be Mr. Tashio. I'm Miss Satome." Sayuri said, introducing herself.

"Rin, could you go entertain yourself while we have a chat?" Mr. Taisho said to his daughter.

"Ok!" Rin ran over to the art supplies and started drawing.

"Let me just say, first of all, Rin's a very brilliant student." Sayuri paused for a moment, noting Mr. Taisho's nods of approval

"Though, I came to notice that she seems a little uneasy when it comes to being social situations. She doesn't seem that comfortable around most human kids. This might be too nosy of me, but why is Rin a human and you a demon?"

"Well, actually, Rin's father was a friend of mine. His wife divorced him, leaving Rin with him, and he died three months after Rin was born. Her mother wanted nothing to do with her, so I took her in."

Sayuri softened up a bit.

"Wow. I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have asked that. Anyway, Other than the social issue, Rin's actually doing pretty well. You've seem to be doing a good job raising her." Sayuri said, before she said another dumb thing.

"Yes. But sometimes it gets tough. I'm always bus with meetings and I sometimes don't get home till late."

"Well, if you really need someone to watch her, I'll be more than happy to help out. You don't even have to pay."

"I'll consider that." He said, as he took Sayuri's number.

"Papa, are we going soon?" Rin asked, presenting her dad with a picture of a flower field.

"Yes, we were about ready to go." He told her, as he helped Rin into her coat.

"Well, I guess that will be all." Sayuri said.

"Bye Miss Satome!" Rin called out as she and her dad walked out of the room.

_He was cute,_ Sayuri thought to herself. Then she went back to her desk and finished some work before her next meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The stare down continued. Sayuri narrowed her eyes, as did her opponents. She took a deep breath.

"I said, no."

"Yes." The small voices replied.

"While the parents are out, I'm in control. I'll say it again. Go to bed."

"Aw! Aunt Sayuri!" a little boy and girl cried out.

"Now, or else I won't let you guys have any sweets after eight anymore." Sayuri said. The twins quickly got their pajamas on, brushed their teeth and went over to Sayuri.

"Good night, Aunt Sayuri." The twins said.

"Night, Sano and Mika." Sayuri said, as the twins took off to their room.

Sayuri settled herself on the sofa and turned on the TV. It was Friday night so Sango and Miroku were out with Inuyasha and Kagome.

_They're probably not having that much fun. Inuyasha's been bugging Kagome lately about how's she's been taking care of herself. I don't think I've seen anyone being so excited about being a father. _Sayuri thought to herself as she flipped through the TV channels.

Then a click was heard.

"But I didn't do anything."

"I know, but the looking is just as bad."

"Hey guys." Sayuri said to the arguing couple.

"Hey," Sango replied, mood changing almost instantly. "How were the kids?"

"They were being trouble makers as usual. But what do you expect from a set of twins?"

"Yea. Try dealing with them in the day. I keep telling Miroku to send them to obedience school."

"Sango, they're four year olds, not dogs." Miroku cut in, with a huge red mark on his face.

"Well, I got to go. So I'll se you guys later?" Sayuri said, as she gathered all her junk.

"You know it. Oh! Before I forget, I got some more goodies from work. Just don't overwhelm yourself." Sango said, as she handed Sayuri a box.

"I love having a friend in the retail business!" Sayuri said with a laugh as she closed the door behind her.

a half hour later

Sayuri locked her door. She placed the box down in the middle of the living room.

She opened it and found a lot of the latest scents on the fashion scene today.

_Vera Wang Princess, CK One Summer, Cool Water, J.Lo Love at First Sight, Miami GLO_ (technically last year's, but Sayuri loved it), and _Sarah Jessica Parker, Lovely_. She also found a few Channel and Gucci bags, a rare Gwen Stefani bag, and a selection of Calvin Kline shirts and jeans. Sayuri laughed at this. Her friend knew too well that Sayuri wouldn't be caught dead in a dress, skirt, or a combination of the two, minus a spring dress over a pair of jeans.

Sayuri went into the bathroom, ran some hot water, added some of the Japanese Cherry Blossom bath bubbles she got on sale at Bath and Body Works, and got in. She played her current favorite CD, the RENT soundtrack.

_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter_

_Just pay me back,_

_With one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover - I'll cover you_

_Open your door, I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

_I'll be there and I'll cover you_

Then she got the usual wave of loneliness. Sayuri had always been by herself, despite hanging out with Kagome and the others whenever she got the chance. Sayuri never had a decent relationship. Her last boyfriend absolutely refused to try to commit to a relationship. That one ended badly.

_I think they meant it_

_When they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it_

_A new lease you are my love,_

_On life - be my life_

_Just slip me on I'll be your blanket_

_Wherever - whatever - I'll be your coat_

Now all Sayuri had was her teaching job. She wasn't doing too badly for a twenty three year old and fresh out of college. She had a decent apartment, with heating, running water, and electricity. She had a Zen theme going on, but it was also mixed with Shinto. She also did a few dog walking gigs and babysitting so she could have extra money to spare.

After a half hour, Sayuri got out, changed into pajamas, and went to bed.

"Sayuri, should I be worried?" Kagome asked Sayuri the next day. The two managed to talk Inuyasha into letting Kagome go out, after the stressful night before. Sayuri promised to not have Kagome strain herself.

"Why?"

"Because you've been looking at every BoA love ballad ever since we entered the store and the fact you own every single one."

"No I haven't and do not!" Sayuri snapped back.

"What's your favorite song?"

"Candle Lights and Winter Love, Boa…." SMACK. Sayuri's hand flew to her mouth.

Kagome looked at her friend with an 'I told you so' look.

"I'm not that desperate am I?"

"Now she starts to see what I mean." Kagome said, as she dragged her friend out of the store.

"I told you too, no guys in my life, at least for now." Sayuri replied.

"Sae- Chan, you better find someone soon, or you'll end up like a shriveled up old maid."

"Wow, for some odd reason, that's not helping." Sayuri said, as Kagome took her to the nearby Wacdonald's (A/N: I still think it's suppose to be **M**acdonald's…)

"I think Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka have put you up to trying to set me up!" Sayuri said, as she took a huge bite into her hamburger.

"Come on, you know as well as I do that I was the one that got Sango and Miroku together!" Kagome said, eating one of the approved food items for pregnant women.

"What exactly is your ideal guy anyways?"

Sayuri thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure anymore. After the whole Kentaro incident, I'm not sure about my love ideals anymore."

"Come on, that guy was a total jerk. You got to not let that get to you like this. Pretty soon, Mr. Perfect is gonna walk you by and you'll really be alone."

"Gee, that's comforting, thanks Kagome." Sayuri said, as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I have to run a few errands, and then I'm heading home to do some grading. I'll see you later." Sayuri replied, as she gathered all her clothes bags.

"Fine, I'll call later." Kagome said.

Sayuri was a few blocks away from her apartment building. She was struggling a little with all her shopping bags (clothes and groceries).

_Ok…cross the street and your almost there… soon, you'll pig out on ice cream, and flip through the TV channels…_

Sayuri crossed the street. But half way across, unknown to Sayuri, the light changed and a speeding sports car was coming at a speed that was way pass the limit. Sayuri saw it out of the corner of her eye and was paralyzed in fear. Then someone ran and pushed her out of the way.

The car came to a screeching stop, after running over some of Sayuri's bags.

"What are you, crazy lady!?" the driver shouted at her, and then continued on his way.

Sayuri breathed deep and hard. She was about ready to become road kill, if not for the stranger that saved her.

"Thanks a l…" Sayuri stopped in mid sentence. The guy that saved her turned out to be Rin's father.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"A little shaken, but yeah." Sayuri said, as she gathered what was left of her groceries.

"Asshole," Sayuri muttered to herself, as she rearranged her bags.

"Do you need any help with that? My car's not too far away."

"No, it's alright. My apartment isn't too far."

Before she said anything else, he took a few bags from her.

"Better I help you out before you have another near death experience."

Sayuri smirked. Was he trying to attempt a joke? Anyway, it was less stuff to carry, so she led the way.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hikaru- San: Ok... really short chapter, but i promise you, i'll make it up to you in the next chapter, and i always follow my word. just ask the people who read my other stories! Please R&R!!!!!! If this sounds like any other story, it's just a coincidence..._

Sayuri struggled with her keys for a moment while trying to open her door. She casually looked out of the corner of her eye. Mr. Tashio stood there with all her clothes bags. He had a look on his face as if he was trying to figure out where a woman had room to keep all those clothes. Finally, Sayuri found the right key and opened the door.

"You can come in now." She said. She placed the groceries on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Where do I put these bags?" he called out.

"By the front door, I'll mess with them later." Sayuri said, as she emerged from the kitchen.

"So…um…. Thanks for the help."

"Yeah… anytime."

(Insert awkward silence)

"Miss Satome," Mr. Taisho spoke up.

"Please, it's Sayuri."

"Sayuri…. I was wondering if you could watch Rin tonight. I want to give my parents a break and I have an important thing I have to attend tonight."

"Sure, I'll watch her. Just bring her by."

They decided on the time and he left.

"By the way," he said as Sayuri was just about to close the door. "My name's Sesshomaru."

(Later that Night)

Sayuri stared at the board very hard.

_What to do… what to do…_

"A- 12"

"Miss."

_Damn it!_

Sayuri placed a white piece on her side of the almost white board. Rin smiled evilly as she made her final move.

"C- 18."

"Aw. You sunk my battleship." Sayuri said, with a fake sadness in her voice.

"How are you doing that anyway?"

Rin thinks for a moment.

"I have no idea."

Sayuri laughed nervously. They went through her entire game closet and played every board game she had (except monopoly). Sayuri lost at every game.

"Ok… so how about getting to work on the homework. The 'I forgot about it' excuse is no longer valid."

Rin sighed. "Yes, mam'm." Rin got up, went to dining room table and went to work.

_What a kid, _Sayuri thought to herself as she filled a pot full of water. Before she was able to turn on the stove the phone rang.

"Hello," Sayuri said casually. Heavy breathing was on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Sae…." It was Kagome.

"Kagome? What is it?" Sayuri said putting her pot on top of the stove. Rin leaned back in her chair to get a better view of what's going on.

"Sae… my water broke…."

"You're kidding!" Sayuri said, motioning Rin to grab their things.

"I don't….know…. but…. It's too early…. It's too…." Kagome suddenly screamed into the phone, almost damaging Sayuri's eardrums.

"Kagome, hang on. I'll be over there ASAP." Sayuri hung up.

"Sorry Rin, but we're going for a midnight run."

"But it's only eight…" Rin said, as she hastily followed Sayuri. She sent a quick text to Sesshomaru so he wouldn't be worried in case he called and no one answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome Just breathe. We're almost there!" Sayuri said, as she was trying to keep an eye on the road. Sayuri started a breath pattern for Kagome to follow. Rin, having nothing better to do, breathe too.

(hu hu he ,hu hu he)

"We will, we will rock you!" Sayuri said after she realized why the breath pattern sounded familiar. Kagome shot an evil glare at her.

"What, you don't like Queen?" Sayuri asked innocently, knowing that with a woman in labor, you're on thin ice.

Kagome groaned again from pain and annoyance as Sayuri entered the parking lot.

"Ok, we're here. Now come on." Sayuri helped Kagome out of the car and led her to the emergency entrance, with Rin, brave soul that she is, held on to Kagome's hand.

(An hour later)

A/N: Snicker Inuyasha a doctor…. now I've seen everything…. giggles

Inuyasha sat at Kagome's side as the contractions were starting to get closer together.

"So far so good," he mumbled to himself.

"Um, I'm going to make a call," Sayuri said. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend her Saturday night while babysitting, but nature tended to get away with it. She walked out of the room and went to check on Rin, who was sitting outside putting her math book away.

"I'm finished." She said.

"That's good." Sayuri said, as she sat down next to Rin.

"I'm sorry about all this, but I made a promise to Kagome that I would be here when the baby was born. I hope I didn't put a damper on your parade."

"It's alright Miss Sayuri. But can you check my math homework? I want to know if I'm doing it right."

"Sure…"

Kagome screamed.

"Um… anyway…. What did you have trouble on?"

Suddenly someone came running through the hallway.

"Papa!" Rin said, as she got up and went to hug her father.

Sayuri stood up.

"Sorry about all this, but…"

"How's Kagome doing?"

"She's alright so… wait!? How do you know Kagome!?"

"Papa, I'm gonna have a little cousin soon right?" Rin suddenly said, as if Sayuri hadn't said anything.

Sayuri slumped back into her chair.

"So… if Kagome is Rin's aunt… then…"

"Uncle Inuyasha's is papa's younger brother." Rin said with a smile.

Sayuri rubbed her temples with her finger tips. First it was almost becoming road kill, and then it was rushing Kagome to the hospital, now a family connection… man, where was a Starbucks when you need one?

"Sayuri, Kagome wants you." Inuyasha said, as he popped his head out of the door way.

_Thank Kami! _Sayuri thought to herself as she ran into the room.

"Sae-Chan…" Kagome mumbled. She was all wet from sweat. The contractions were really close together now and the baby could pop out at any moment.

"Yeah?" Sayuri asked.

Inuyasha came back into the room, all set up for the delivery.

"Ok Kagome, I need you to start pushing now" he said.

Sayuri sense the nervousness in his voice. She knew he had to deliver a few babies before, but this was his own kid he was doing.

"You can do it." Sayuri said to Kagome, though more to the both of them.

Kagome sat up and started to push and scream.

A few moments later

Sayuri closed the door behind her. She looked a little dazed. If men thought the worse pain was getting a paper cut, then they should try giving birth… or worse. Having to comfort a lady giving birth while having your circulation in your hand being cut off by her death grip.

Sayuri looked at Sesshomaru and Rin, who fell asleep in his lap.

"You have such a beautiful niece." Sayuri said.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"They wanted to call her Keiko, but I convinced them to call her Akane."

Sayuri picked up Rin.

"I think you should see her yourself and see why she looks more like an Akane than a Keiko."

Sesshomaru went into Kagome's room, while Sayuri was left in the hall with Rin.

_Now I can cross off, witness birth, off my to do list. _Sayuri thought sarcastically to herself.

She looked down at sleeping Rin. She looked so peaceful when she's asleep.

_Maybe I do want to be a mom one of these days. One thing for sure, I'll be a better mom than my mom was. _

Sayuri thought back to her childhood. Her dad tried to be there as often as he could. His wife, her mom, left them for a younger man. Yup, all the soccer games, puberty stages, and teenage years…. It was just Dad, Chiyo, and her.

Sayuri stroke Rin's long hair until Sesshomaru came back out.

"Well, I guess we better get going." He said, as he took Rin away.

"Um, could you give me a ride home? I took Kagome's car and I don't have one." Sayuri said, a little embarrassed.

"Sure." He said. Sayuri followed him into the parking lot.

Sayuri stopped in her tracked and her jaw dropped.

"Is anything wrong?"

"That's…that's… that's a…."

His car was a BMW 2007 760Li Sedan. The last she check, the car was worth just about $122,600. And by the looks of it, it wasn't a used car either.

"A BMW? Yes." He said, noting her shock. (A/N: I absolutely love Beamers AKA BMWs!)

"What exactly do you do for a living?" Sayuri wanted to know, seeing if there's a possible career change in her future.

"I'm the CEO and owner of one of Japan's Computer companies. Didn't you know that?" Sesshomaru asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't pay attention to the stock markets." Sayuri said. If she was ever going to invest into something, then she would actually stop throwing away the business section of the newspaper.

Sesshomaru thought to himself for a moment. For once, he met a woman who wasn't aware of the fact that he was Japan's most eligible bachelors. Also not one of the many other women that only wants him for his money and wants to send Rin away to some boarding school.

"Wow. You'd think I would have picked that fact up when my sister keeps sending me all the Cosmopolitan Magazines. Now I officially feel like an idiot." Sayuri said.

_And also in great need of Café Mocha and a gallon of vanilla ice cream…_

Sayuri stared out the window, as the Tokyo night scene flew past. She really had a headache now. Near death experience, taking care of a student off campus, taking Kagome to the hospital, finding out Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were related, watching Kagome giving birth…. And finding out she just made friends with one of the top elite of Japan…. Today was just way too overwhelming and exciting for her taste.

Thankfully, they pulled up to her apartment building. As Sayuri got out of the car, Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"What are you doing next Saturday?" he asked.

Sayuri did a double take.

"What?"

"The Russian Ballet is going to be in town that day, and I have to make an appearance. I would like it if you could accompany me there."

Luck changed for Sayuri, who was thankful it was dark so he didn't have to see how red she just turned. One of Japan's eligible bachlors just asked her out!? No one would believe her even if she came back with a pair of his boxers….

"Um, yea… I'm free." She said.

"I'll pick you up at seven thirty." He said.

"Sure…" Sayuri said, as she entered her building.

Behind the door, Sayuri screamed from excitement. The best ballet ever known... going with a handsome man of her dream. Somehow, she felt as if it were destiny. She can't deny that she had a crush on him, even before finding out about his elite status in society.

"What am I going to wear!?" Sayuri said loudly to herself, as she rushed back up to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikaru- San: OMG! You have no idea how happy it makes me to find reviews in my inbox! I wanna thank Shikonprincess 15, Bert8813, Ookami Kiba, and Sonja Mascari, my only four reviewers. So guys, I dedicate this chapter to all of you! This is going to be the last chapter for two weeks, because during that time, I'll be in Mexico. Don't worry the story's not over yet. I will get back to work on all my stories when I get back! Thank you sooo much!!!!! **

Sayuri mind went in and out that last week of school before Christmas Break. Luckily, she originally planned to just show movies and had a lot of art projects for the week. So Sayuri looked in a few, heaven forbid, fashion magazines to search for the perfect gown. So far… no luck…

Finally, the Saturday arrived, and Sayuri was at her wits end.

"God! What am I going to do!? I haven't found the right outfit yet!" Sayuri said panicked, as she dug deeper into her closet. Damn her moral code of no dresses. Her pants suits were simple not going to cut it. Her spring dresses only looked good with jeans and it was too cold for it.

Kagome and newly born Akane Tashio sat on the bed, watching clothes flying everywhere. Mika forced Sano to play dress up with her. Sango tried to keep her kids away from Sayuri's clothes.

"Sae, it's only 12. You got time." Sango said encouragingly.

"No! I still have to do my hair, find shoes…oh crap! Where's Chiyo when you need her!?" Sayuri was about to go over the edge. When she looked up from her shoe pile, she ran into golden eyes and a giggle. Kagome held out Akane, just to calm Sayuri down. One of Akane's puppy ears twitched, causing Sayuri to giggle too.

"But I don't know what to do. I've been dress shopping everyday after school and I haven't found anything yet. I don't know…." Sayuri said, while Akane fell into place on her hip.

"I do!" a loud voice said through out the apartment.

A girl that looked a lot like Sayuri, if she had blue eyes, wore makeup, and had highlights in her hair, entered her bedroom. She wore a purple sweater, sliver beads, and tight denim pants, worn with black heeled knee high boots.

"Chiyo!?" Sayuri exclaimed.

"The twin thing got going and heard all about the dilemma. Plus, Sango called and I just happened to be in town for a fashion gala this month so I needed to check on my twin sister."

Chiyo was a big time fashion magazine editor and her job often kept her traveling. Whenever she was in Japan, she ALWAYS made time in her busy schedule to see Sayuri. Even if it was just for five minutes, it was always good to see Chiyo.

"I didn't tell her with whom." Sango mouthed to Sayuri, who gave Sango a glare about telling Chiyo about her big night.

"Nee- Chan! I was in San Francisco just a few weeks ago and I just found this dress that would be absolutely perfect for you!"

Chiyo walked up to Sayuri.

"Its gonna look so good on you. It'll hug your every… single… curve…" Chiyo continued, while running her hand all through Sayuri's body.

"God!" Sayuri said, pushing Chiyo's hand away.

"When was the last time you got laid sis!? That was so perverse!"

Chiyo giggled.

"Last month with my boyfriend. But keep your language G would you? There are virgin ears and little kids here!"

Chiyo the pulled out a hanger with a dress in a black plastic wrap.

"I'm only going to be in Tokyo today so I had to drop this off for you. The fashion never sleeps. Sorry but I gotta go! I'll be back in May so then we'll spend high quality twin time, Kay?" Chiyo rushed fort he door.

"I'll call when I'm in Milan! Ciao sister!" SLAM. Cue baby to cry.

"Your sister hasn't changed at all." Sango commented.

"And you two still act like polar opposites. Except Chiyo went from Jock to Fashion Guru. You pretty much stayed the same, if not more energetic." Kagome continued, after calming Akane down.

Sayuri took a peep through the bag and then looked up wide eyed. Then she let loose a small, but devilish smile.

"Little Sister knows what I like."

(7:00 that night)

Kagome and Sango were long gone. The kids were either starting to get restless, or too sleepy. Sayuri checked over her hair one more time until the intercom went off.

"I'm coming." Sayuri said to the recipient.

_Now for my grand entrance…_Sayuri thought to herself.

Sesshomaru waited downstairs. Then… she came down.

Sayuri was wearing a long red Chinese dress, decorated with phoenixes and dragons. It hugged her curved perfectly. Her long black hair was done on a high ponytail, with a loose bang along the right side of her face, which she wore only mascara and lip gloss. Draped on her arms, was a long black shawl. If he didn't have any manners, his jaw would have dropped.

"Well," Sayuri said. "What do you think?" Sayuri asked, as she did a catwalk twirl.

"You look beautiful." Sesshomaru said, making Sayuri turn slightly red.

He led her out to the front of the building, where a long stretch limo awaited them.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"I take good care of my girls." He said.

Sayuri shot a look at him. His GIRLS!?

He noticed what he just said.

"Um… that's not what I meant! That came out wrong!"

Sayuri laughed. It was funny to see the well put together man stumble at a simple comment. She knew pretty well he meant Rin and any other female in his life. She knew, or at least had the idea, that he had to of gone out with a bunch of different women before her, so she wasn't going to take anything the wrong way.

"So, what are we seeing tonight?" She asked, as she slid in before him.

"What do you think? It's the Christmas Season, so it's the Nutcracker."

"Oh my god. Believe it or not, I have never seen it before. Not even once."

"You poor depraved person."

"Shut up."

The drive to the theater was actually a very relaxing one. Sayuri learned more about Sesshomaru. What his hobbies were, when he wasn't working, what his family was like, among other things. She made the plan to have the ride there be about him and the ride back about her, though hopefully, they'd be too caught up in the performance that they'd forget to have the discussion of her family. The mother part still bugged her.

Finally, the limo came to a stop. Sesshomaru helped Sayuri out. The Theater was in the style of Kyoto's old Imperial Palace, with only a hint of a Western touch. Possible the most posh place Sayuri had ever been to.

They left their coats with the coat jockey (A/N: You know, the people in charge of taking people coats…) and went to find their seats.

"Wow, a balcony view?" Sayuri said in a hushed tone, hoping that she wasn't causing a scene.

"Yes."

Sayuri admired the view. They were sitting at a prefect angle from the stage. All the other people that came to see the show seemed like midgets from her bird's eye view. The crystal chandeliers added more to the magic of theater, a weakness that Sayuri had.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was too busy looking at Sayuri. She had a beautiful glow to her face, with the excitement she had towards the show. He had to admit it; he was kind of attracted to her when he first met her at Rin's parent teacher conference. The lights began to flicker, motioning the audience to take their seats.

(During the show)

Sayuri stared in awe as the ballet continued on. During intermission, she didn't see Sesshomaru much, due to her being in the bathroom waiting her turn half the time. Then there she was, trying to remember where the two sat.

After Chocolate finished their number, Coffee started to dance. She and her partner moved wit such grace and beauty to the music, it sent chills down Sayuri's spine. It was the music that always gets to Sayuri. The music held a romantic, somewhat passionate rhythm to it. Sayuri felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked up, but Sesshomaru was busy watching. But she saw his hand around hers.

_God, what a romantic. _

(Later that night)

The ride back to her place was somewhat a relaxing silence, with the first five minutes being of talk about what the other thought of the show. Sayuri was the most impressed with it. She could still hear the music echoing in her ears and see the dancers when she closed her eyes.

Unfortunately, the driver came to a stop. Sesshomaru walked Sayuri to her door.

"I really had a nice time tonight." Sayuri said, unable to say anything better.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He replied.

"So… um… good night." Sayuri said, as she fumbled with the keys a bit. She really didn't want the might to end, but….

Sesshomaru suddenly took her by the arm and pulled her close.

_HELLO!? _Sayuri's mind went blank as he laid a soft, but affectionate kiss on her lips.

"How about spending Christmas Eve with my family?" he asked.

Sayuri was caught by surprise. Well, Dad was in Hawaii and Chiyo was in Spain with her boyfriend, so she was alone for Christmas.

"Sure." She replied.

They shared a kiss again and he was gone.

As soon as Sayuri went into her apartment, she crashed to the ground.

"Kami! What did I do to deserve this?" she said to herself happily. Her lips still tingled where he laid a kiss on her. Moving too fast? Well, it's not like their sleeping together or anything. She knew better thanks to past experiences.

_But let's stop worrying about that. _Sayuri sai to herself. _Let's just enjoy... _looks at the clock (2:15 AM) _a good night's sleep…_

Sayuri dragged herself to her room. What a way to start a break.

Sesshomaru sat on his bed.

_Maybe I should ask her to be my girlfriend…I still can't get her Sakura and vanilla rice scent out of my mind… _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hikaru- San: As much fun as the open road to Mexico is…. I still got bored out of my mind. But hey! I got a load of chapters done and ready to be read! Thanks for the reviews guys! As for the newcomers, please R&R. I'm not one of those people who take it personally if you send in flames. **

Sayuri awoke to her phone ringing. She looked over at the clock, 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Who dare calls her so early in the day? A hand reached out from under her down blanket.

"Hello?" Sayuri said lazily.

"You do realize it's the middle of the day right?" Kagome said slyly on the other line.

"Too early for my blood."

"So… How'd it go?" Kagome chimed.

"Wha?"

"Not the morning person, are you? I meant how did your date go?"

"Oh… well, it went pretty well. We saw the Nutcracker…. And…"

"So you're meeting the parents on Tuesday…"

"How did…"

"Inuyasha's mom called around noon, freaking out, in a good way mind you, about Sesshomaru bringing… what was the way she put it… 'A real life, non gold digging, down to earth, non child hating, breathing woman…'"

Sayuri shot up from bed, laughing.

"Is that what she said!?"

"Yeah, his last girlfriend, Kagura, well, she gave Rin a brochure for a boarding school in Switzerland and that relationship ended after three months."

"How can people be so corrupted over money? I mean sure, it's nice to have cash to spare… but, seriously, that's not a good reason to date someone."

"Interesting word choice. Did I just hear the word 'date' come out of your mouth?"

Sayuri sat horrified.

"N…N…Now come on! You know what I meant! We're nothing! Nothing…." Sayuri's voice faded a little as she said the last part.

"Though you wish you two were something…"

A cry was heard on Kagome's end.

"Oh gotta go, Sae. Akane just woke up. Bye!"

Click… Beep….

"That was a weird call." Sayuri said.

But as soon as Sayuri hung up, the phone rang yet again.

"Moshi moshi?" Sayuri said lazily.

"Hi honey! How's the weather down there?" a man's voice said on the other end.

"Well, you know pa, just like every year. Snowy" Sayuri said to her father, wishing she too was on some beach, somewhere….

"I did ask you if you wanted to come, but you were the one that turned down the offer."

"Dad, I had to work." Sayuri hated the way her father always teased her.

"Sure, sure, keep your excuses. What do you want from Hawaii?"

"Hm… a really hot surfer guy…"

"Sayuri…."

"I'm just kidding daddy! Those totally adorable floral print dresses!"

"Now, that's more reasonable. I'll see if I can get Kai to help out. I'm clueless when it comes to you girls and clothes."

Kai was Dad's girlfriend of three years. So far, she stayed on the approval list of Sayuri and Chiyo's part of the relationship. This year, Kai invited Dad to visit and meet her family in the United States, via Hawaii. That's what started the Christmas separation. But, Of course he asked his daughters' opinions of the request. Any actions made in the father's relationship had to go through the twin inspection. At least that was the policy if Dad was allowed to date again.

"That would be a good idea. Who knows what monstrosity you would have picked out?"

"Ha-ha. Well, I just called to make sure I'm getting you the right thing for you, sweetheart."

"Alrighty, dada."

"Alight sweetie pie."

"Bye."

Sayuri hung up. It sounded like her dad was having a good time. There was no way she was going to tell him that she was seeing someone. He was way too over protective of her in particular, even if Chiyo was the youngest by two hours.

"I wonder what Ayame's up to…"

(Somewhere in Tokyo)

"Is she Demon, Hanyou, or Human?"

"Human…"

"Occupation…"

"She's a teacher. Rin's teacher actually…"

"Able to commit to a true relationship...?"

"Mother! She didn't even know I was loaded."

"Ah… an average Jane, hm? Just the perfect female figure for my granddaughter!"

Sesshomaru groaned. It was the usual Sunday torment. His mother **always** had to know the details of the latest in his life. But this time, it was worse than usual.

"Well, I'm just saying that this girl just might be, 'the one.' I want to see my biological grandchildren one of these days…"

"Hi Gramma!"

Rin was somewhere else in the house on a different phone.

'Um… hello Rin."

"Great! Talk to Rin. I got another call on the other line!" he hung up the phone, but it was flashing.

So his little lie turned out to be true.

"Hi! It's Izayoi. Sorry to bother you, but I need to know what time your party's going to at the house, just so I know when to start cooking."

Hm… his mother's catered food or his step mother's home cooking…

"Five."

"And is your 'friend allergic to anything?"

He could just see his step mother doing the air quotes over a pile of cookbooks and shopping lists.

"Just knock yourself out."

"Super! Well, hat's all I wanted to know, bye!"

He hung up. Both lines were dead.

Rin was sitting on the island in the kitchen, breaking into the Oreos.

"Gramma says she's not done with you and she'll call later."

"What did I say about cookies before dinner?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Hikaru- San: I tried to focus this chapter on humor, but it's a little short for my taste. But I'll try to make the next one a little longer, as that one should be interesting… please R&R._

"So…. Now you're in a position where you've been invited to a rich guy's house for Christmas…. And no gift?" Ayame said, as she observed a few different bottles of red wine.

"I wasn't planning on getting invited anywhere." Sayuri snapped back, causing Ayame to laugh at her.

"Sure… so what are you going to give the man that has everything?"

"You tell me."

Ayame gave Sayuri an evil smile, and then almost immediately placed a blind fold over Sayuri's eyes.

"Ayame!"

Ayame laughed evilly, as she flipped one of her red pigtails.

"I have an idea."

Twist… turns…. Head rushes…. WTF!?

"Ayame! Take this fucking blindfold off me!"

"Oh. Now I will since now your using a more colorful vocabulary." Ayame then slipped the blindfold off.

"You got to be kidding me…" Sayuri mumbled as she spotted the pink dogs and angle winged mannequins.

"Why not, I got to go get a few more bras."

"I'M NOT GETTING ANYTHING FROM VICTORIA'S SECRET!"

"Maybe not, but I'm gonna help you find an emergency outfit just in case you and Romeo get bored one night at your place one of these days."

"God! You can't leave well enough alone can you?"

"Come on." Ayame said, annoyed, as she grabbed Sayuri by the arm and dragged her into the store.

"I_ made it through the wilderness Somehow I made it through!_" Sayuri sang, as she cleared a spot for 'the emergency outfit' in her closet. "_Didn't know how lost I was until I found you…_"

Unknown to the apartment tenant, Kagome slipped through the door with her spare key. She needed to talk to Ayame about a few things and left Inuyasha to take care of Ayame.

As soon as she entered the apartment, Sayuri slid into the living room doing a Tom Cruise number (remember? The undies, button up white shirt Sayuri was wearing a black bra and undies, what was that movie called?) And she was blasting 'Like a Virgin' on her stereo.

"_Like a Virgin! Touched for the very first time! _insert poorly done moonwalk _Like a vir-r-r-gin! When your heart beats, next to mine, I'll give you all my love boy..._"

"You really shouldn't show this part of you…" Kagome improvised, causing Sayuri to trip over her coffee table and face plant in the middle of the living room. Kagome laughed.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Sayuri asked embarrassedly.

"Not since you gave me the spare key. God, I miss our underwear parties…"

"I still have the photos…"

"Don't you dare show those to anyone…"

"What do you want anyway? Cause Madonna is waiting for me to get back to our duet."

"Oh… I just wanted to go over a few things with you." Kagome said, as she drifted through the apartment.

"Like?" Sayuri said, as she focused on the pot of tea she was making.

"Well, Christmas Eve, for one…. New Year's second, and….

"OMG! Sayuri! When did you get this!?"

"What are you doing in my closet!?" Sayuri shouted, as she sped to her bedroom.

"Somebody went shopping…" Kagome chimed, as she swung the pink bag over her shoulder.

" 'For Emergency Only. Merry Christmas! Ayame' Well, well, well…"

"I told her not to…" Sayuri said, knowing it was futile.

"Now I know that whenever you're playing Madonna, you just got yourself something really nice!"

"Give me that!" Sayuri snatched the bag away from Kagome and placed it back in its spot.

"So. Christmas is going to be with the Tashios, and New Year's is here."

"And Inuyasha's birthday as Sango and Miroku's."

"Kags… that's in March."

"Always plan ahead."

"Fine, so what is it that I need to know for Tuesday?"

"Simple really… just three main things…

Inutashio, the dad, tends to tease a lot so try not to get offended.

Be careful in conversations. The noise levels get over the limit and very loud. And finally

Beware of bullshit.

"Bullshit?"

"You'll see…" Kagome said. "Well, got to go. Can't leave my family alone for too long. Bye!"

Kagome ran out.

"Is it really that bad?" Sayuri wondered to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hikaru- San: Oh my god! I really hate writing chapters in a notebook. it always takes forever transfering from the paper to the computer. god... anyway. i finally got it done! Please R&R!_

Sesshomaru's BMW pulled up in front of Sayuri's apartment building. Sayuri ran out.

She was wearing a red sweater over a white silk blouse, with dark blue jeans, high heeled black boots, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was down for the most part, except for a small bit of it in a bun.

"Hey." Sayuri said, as she slid into the front of the car.

"Hey yourself." Sesshomaru replied. Sayuri noticed that the backseat was empty except for a few packages.

"Where's Rin?"

"I dropped her off at my parents' house earlier."

"Oh. Answers that question."

The ride over there for the most part was surprisingly quiet. Sayuri was nervous. Even though Kagome helped prepare her for what was to be expected, she still felt a little uncomfortable. She started to smooth out invisible wrinkles in her jeans. Sesshomaru noticed her nervousness. He grabbed her left hand with his right.

"Don't worry. They're going to love you." he said encouragingly. That caused Sayuri to calm down a little.

But when he entered the driveway, Sayuri's excitement only grew more.

"Ok… where's the house? All I see is bamboo."

"Wait a minute…"

Sayuri saw something black come over the horizon.

"A mansion? No wait… A CASTLE!?"

"Now you're getting excited?" Sesshomaru asked, with a smirk.

Sayuri sat there wide eyes. No wonder Inuyasha and Kagome lived in a nice place, despite the cost of medical school and baby supplies.

"Wow…" was all Sayuri was able to say.

The two got out and headed for the front gate… I mean door!

"About time you got here!" a young woman with long ebony hair, smooth skin, and brown eyes, said, as she opened the door.

"Nice to see you too, Izayoi…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"And you must be Sayuri." Izayoi said sweetly.

"Um… yes. How do you…

"BULLSHIT!" a loud voice boomed through out the house. Izayoi rolled her eyes, Sesshomaru stood horrified, and Sayuri looked surprised

"I tried to hold them off, but you know your father and Inuyasha…" Izayoi said.

"Bull…" Sayuri heard Kagome's voice said meekly.

"In the living room." Izayoi said next, as she led the two in the house.

Rin ran off up to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug.

'Hi daddy! I beat grandpa and uncle at Bull…."

"Rin!"

"What? I did!"

"Well, if it isn't my oldest son?" an image of Sesshomaru said, exiting the living room. The only difference between the two was that the elder one didn't have a blue moon and he wore his white hair in a pony tail.

"Sayuri, this is my father, Inutashio. Dad, this is Sayuri Satome."

Inutashio shook hands with Sayuri.

"So… how good are you at cards?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dad, not now…"

"Nonsense! The girl needs to learn the ropes around here. Now, if Miss Satome would kindly follow me into the living room." Inutashio said, as if Sesshomaru or Sayuri didn't say anything.

Sayuri, wondering what the hell she got herself into, obeyed, with Sesshomaru following behind her.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Izayoi were seated around the circular table, keeping themselves occupied with baby Akane. She giggled every time Izayoi tickled her stomach.

"Ok you guys, we got two more players joining us. Newcomer Sayuri and reigning champ, Sesshomaru." Inutashio said, in a loud voice.

"I'm already intimidated." Inuyasha said sarcastically, as he started to deal out the hands.

"I got to sit this one out. I have to go get dinner started." Izayoi said, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Alright then. Sayuri, are you familiar with the game of Bullshit?"

"No, not really." Sayuri said.

"Well, here's the objective." Inutashio continued, while messing with his hand (cards not his body part)….. "Inuyasha just dealt out the cards to each person. The person with the Ace of spades starts off first." Inutashio scanned the room. Sesshomaru flashed the ace of spades and placed it face down at the center of the table. Rin looked over his shoulder to see how the game progressed.

"Then Kagome goes and we continue clockwise. Kagome has to put down twos. But you have to place the cards face down and you have to find out if she's lying or not."

"Three twos." Kagome said, as she placed three cards down.

"One three," Inuyasha said, continuing the game.

Sayuri examined her cards carefully.

"One four." Sayuri said.

"Two fives…" Inutashio said.

"Bullshit." Sesshomaru muttered.

Inutashio stared at his son, grinned, and picked up the pile.

"Also," Sesshomaru said to Sayuri. "If you're caught lying, you have to pick up the entire deck."

"One six."

"Two sevens."

"Three eights."

Sayuri looked down at her cards again, she had two eights.

"Bullshit Inuyasha." Sayuri said.

Inuyasha frowned and picked up the deck.

"One nine." Sayuri continued.

"Two tens."

"Two Jacks."

"Bull…"

Sesshomaru glared at Sayuri.

"Are you sure you want to bull this Sesshomaru?"

"I'm sure." Sayuri said, as she flipped the two cards, revealing a jack and a nine.

"Wow! She caught him in the act!" Kagome shouted teasingly.

"That was just luck. Now I won't go easy on you from now on."

"We'll see…"

(Three Hours later)

"Well, turkey's done. What are you kids doing?" Izayoi said, as she entered the living room.

Sayuri was down to four cards in her hand, Inutashio, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin still had a decent amount in their hands, while Sesshomaru had most of the 52 cards.

"Izzie, dad's about met his match. Miss Sayuri's kicking butt!" Rin said excitedly.

"Four fives," Sayuri said, placing the last of her cards down.

'Now I know your lying, so bullshit. Sesshomaru said, almost desperately.

Sayuri stared him down, with a smirk on her face. "Try me."

Five, five…. five….five.

"Damn it!"

"I win yet again."

"Sae, just come clean already. The innocent bit wore off after the third game." Kagome said.

"Fine. I play this game all the time with my family. I'm the reigning bullshit champion of the Satome family!" Sayuri said, as she took a sip of wine that Kagome brought out earlier.

"So, we've been hustled?" Inuyasha said.

"Hey I brought Sesshomaru to his lowest bullshit game in history, or at least that's what I've been told." Sayuri said teasingly.

Sesshomaru stood up.

"I'm going to play with Akane, as she seems to be the only honest one in the room." Sesshomaru said, with a fake sense of hurt in his voice.

"Don't be a sore loser." Inuyasha called out.

"Well, let's go eat!" Inutashio said to the group.

All that dinner brought was to bring out more interesting conversation.

"So Sayuri, what are your intensions with my son?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, never mind him. So tell us about your family." Izayoi said, saving Sayuri from Inutashio.

"Well, my parents are divorced. My dad's spending the holidays in Hawaii with his girlfriend and her family, while my twin sister is in Milan with her boyfriend and his family."

"You have a twin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes."

"Sayuri and Chiyo look almost alike, but they act like polar opposites." Kagome chimed in. "and their dad's the coolest."

"Hey. I thought I was the coolest." Inutashio said.

"Let me rephrase. Sayuri's dad is the coolest **human **dad, while you're the coolest demon dad."

"That's more I like it."

"Dear, honestly."

"Seriously, dad, you're making a bad impression of us." Sesshomaru said.

"Will you lighten up already? Inuyasha said, looking up from his plate. "You're acting like you got a stick up your…

"BUTT!" Kagome and Izayoi shouted before Inuyasha finished his sentence.

"Not what I had in mind, but that'll work."

"Inuyasha! Rin's here and Akane has virgin ears! Honestly, can't you keep the profanity for later?" Kagome argued.

"Well I'm done! Anyone else need their dishes taken away!?" Sesshomaru said, getting out of his chair and carried his stuff to the kitchen.

"I'll assist you!" Sayuri said, following Sesshomaru into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about them." Sesshomaru said to Sayuri.

"It's ok. My family's worse. Especially when it comes around to the World Cup."

They both laughed and cleared their dishes.

'So, what's the whole story behind your mom?"

Sayuri looked up. No one ever pressed for the whole facts about her mom.

"That information has to be earned." Sayuri said.

"That bad?"

"Yeah…"

They stood in silence.

Suddenly, Sayuri heard a faint voice call out into the hallway.

'_I'm On Tonight!_

_You Know My Hips Don't Lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right!'_

"Oh crap! My phone!" Sayuri said, running out of the kitchen.

_Thank kami! The silence was uncomfortable…_

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hey sister! Merry Christmas!"

"Chiyo, its Christmas Eve."

"Beyond the point. Way Beyond! I'm Getting Married!"

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

"Aaron proposed! Oh My God! It was totally amazing! We were sitting together in the sitting room with his family, and then he suddenly got down on one knee and… oh my god! The ring's platinum with a diamond cut sapphire. A REAL SAPPHIRE! It's so huge… oh my god! I'm so… so…"

"Happy?"

"Yeah…"

"About time the jerk popped the question." Sayuri said, as she snuck away into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget. Sae, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Really? But what about Keisho?"

"Puh- Lease. Life long Best Friend outranks Best Friend."

"Aw, now you got me crying."

"Cry me a river. Where are you? I called your place earlier, but no one picked up."

Sayuri stood frozen. What was she suppose to tell her sister.

"Um… I'm…. at a friend's house."

"What friends?"

"Ow… that was harsh."

"Oh I was just kidding. Well, my…. _Fiancée_…. is waiting for me. Talk to you later?"

"You know it."

"Buh- Bye!"

Sayuri hung up her phone and changed the ringer to vibrate.

Wow. Baby sister's getting married.

Sayuri went into the hall to find the Tashio family back in the living room.

"Come on, papa! Just one, please?"

"Fine but only one."

"Yay!" Rin ran over to the giant Christmas tree, trying to decide which gift was going to be the first one opened.

"Kagome, you're not going to believe what Chiyo told me."

"Chiyo can't possible surprise me anymore."

"She's getting married."

"No Way! Are You Serious!?"

"She just called from Milan."

"Wow! Her guy finally popped the question?"

"Found one!" Rin shouted out from behind the tree.

The adults gathered around Rin as she slowly opened the present.

"Wow! A sketchbook and colored pencils!" Rin said excitedly.

"Be sure to draw pretty things in it." Kagome said to her niece.

"Ok!"

"Well, we better get going. Its pass Rin's bed time."

"Aw, papa. I'm not tired."

"Us too. Akane's been out since dinner," Inuyasha said, coming into the room with a sleeping Akane in one arm and Kagome's coat in the other.

"Why so soon? I'm starting to think that you kids don't want to be around us anymore." Inutashio said.

"Dear, they got their own lives you know."

"Don't worry grandpa. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Now Sayuri, you know we expect you to be coming around more often, right?" Inutashio said, while getting a good grip of Sayuri's shoulders.

"Um… well… as long as it's ok with Sesshomaru." Sayuri said, getting back to her meekness.

"Have a nice night." Izayoi said, giving her son, her step son, and Sayuri hugs.

Rin fell asleep in the back sleep of the car a half hour ago. Sayuri wasn't sure if she could stay awake anymore either. She was deathly afraid that Sesshomaru was going to fall asleep behind the wheel. He almost did twice.

"Hang in there." Sayuri said. She looked at the clock, 11:30. No wonder everyone's so tired.

"My place isn't too far from here." Sesshomaru said with a yawn.

"Might as well," Sayuri said. She didn't want to deal with nighttime traffic anymore that Sesshomaru.

Then, Sayuri slowly drifted off….


	9. Chapter 9

_Hikari- San: It's really late and i just couldn't stop writing. so sorry if there's really bad grammer and spelling. don't forget, loyal readers, read and review. and send me a few ideas. it's rather tiring for me to come up with everything._

* * *

Sayuri awoke to the light shining into the room. It took a little while for her eye sight to adjust. She was in a queen size bed, adorn with white silk sheets, wearing nothing except her silk blouse and white panties.

_Wait A Minute!? _Sayuri thought in a panic. _What the hell happened last night!? All I remember was falling asleep while going home and then... those gorgeous golden eyes looking at me… _

Sayuri slapped her forehead. Man, was she a whore. Then she took another look around the room. Sayuri, with her keen eye for interior design and analysis of Sesshomaru's personality, this room was a little too casual for a multibillionaire. Sayuri walked around the room. She found her jeans, sweater, jacket, and shoes folded neatly and placed in a corner.

_Um… maybe I was overanalyzing… _Sayuri thought to herself. If she and Sesshomaru did…it… then wouldn't the room and clothes be in disarray? Sayuri shrugged it off and slipped her jeans on and wandered out of the room.

"Kami! Couldn't he have gotten a smaller rich people's house?" Sayuri said to herself. The hallway by itself was about as big as her apartment from the living room to the bedroom. The bedroom she was in was as big as her place as a whole. She continued to wonder the house. The rooms were a mix of cultures. One minute it was a resemblance of medieval Europe, and then it switched to Feudal Japan, with huge samurai armor and rare woodblocks, scrolls, and ink paintings hanging along the walls.

_East meets west. _Sayuri thought to herself. _Thought whoever was hired for the interior, they chosen a really bad color…_

"Miss Sayuri, are you lost?"

Sayuri turned to find Rin walking towards her.

"Tell me, do you like living in a museum?" Sayuri asked, causing Rin to laugh.

"If you're looking for the kitchen, it's that way." Rin said, pointing behind her. Sayuri gave her a nervous smile.

"Ha-ha, I knew that…" Sayuri said, trying to shake it off with a laugh.

"Merry Christmas by the way Miss Sayuri."

Sayuri, while keeping an eye out for Rin, check her messages. One new voicemail.

"**SAYURI! Where are you!? I called your house and you weren't there! I also called Jakotsu's and Ayame's places but you weren't there either! What is this about Chiyo being engaged!? Tag you're it!" **Beeeeep…

_Chiyo forgot to call dad…_Sayuri thought…

"Morning?" Sesshomaru said from the kitchen. But then his eyes went big.

"What?"

"Is your hair always like that in the morning?"

Sayuri stood horrified. She didn't need a mirror to know what her hair looked liked. Thought it may be down to her butt, it didn't mean that it could go all crazy. Right now, here she was, in a rich guy's house, looking like Medusa with frizzy hair (A/N: I should know, my hair does that in the morning too, and it's really long….)

Rin laughed. This was the ideal family that she wanted all her life. A dad, a mom, and her. Now she needs to make sure that the only woman in her father's life was Sayuri. It didn't matter that she was her teacher. Rin had a feeling that Sayuri would be a great girlfriend for her dad.

"I have a brush in my room. Want it?" Rin said, in between laughs.

"Um…that would be nice…." Sayuri said, wondering how things could get worse.

Rin got up and ran off, only to stop at the kitchen entrance to spy on her father and Sayuri.

"Rough night?" Sesshomaru asked teasingly.

"That, and a weird morning…" Sayuri said, rubbing her neck.

"Merry Christmas. Here's a gift from me." Sesshomaru said, as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Aw… I was expecting something more expensive…" Sayuri said with a hint of amusement and gratitude.

"By the way…"

Sayuri looked up. Damn it, the golden eyes always made her heart go faster.

"Do you know how to work a stove?" That made Sayuri go into a fit of laughter.

"What single man doesn't know how to work a kitchen tool?" Sayuri said, while trying to stop laughing.

"One that can hire chefs, but their off for today." Sesshomaru said, failing to see the humor.

Sayuri finally calmed down enough to get serious.

"You're lucky I'm a teacher and have a lot of patience. The first step to becoming a good cook is to start off with cooking breakfast. Sayuri noticed she had a hair tie in her pocket (A/N: Something that always seems to happen to me as well, never leave the house without your hair ties ladies; and gentleman if your hair's long enough). Sayuri messed with her hair until it was out of her way and improved her hair condition.

"Ok, first let's find every thing we'll need…"

* * *

Rin continued to watch as Sayuri taught Sesshomaru to cook. 

_Miss Sayuri should definitely be my new mom…_Rin thought to herself. She only met her biological mother once, and the two didn't get along at all. Her mother looked at her as if she was a parasite. She never saw her since. Then, she came up with a plan for later that day. She immediately went into her father's study, a place she was never allowed in, picked up the phone there, since using the house phone would have the base flashing red and her plot discovered.

"Aunt Kagome? It's Rin…."

* * *

(A few hours later) 

Sayuri finally got home around three. Breakfast was surprisingly fun. The food didn't turn out too bad. Rin had something else on her mind. While Sesshomaru was wondering if he should eat his own cooking.

Sayuri turned the key in the hole and was shocked with what she found in the middle of the living room.

* * *

"Yeah, I got in there Rin. She went back home? Then she should be calling here anytime now…. Yup, that's her. I'll let you know, now start your phase two." Kagome said into the phone, then handing it to Inuyasha. 

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"It's Sayuri! Where's Kagome!?" Sayuri's voice could be heard on the other side of the living room, nearly making Kagome go into a fit of laughter, if not it ruined Rin's plan.

"Kagome's in the shower. Why do you need to talk to her for? You saw her yesterday…"

"Because I'm standing in a flower shop that's suppose to be my living room!"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

'All part of the plan…" Kagome whispered to him.

"Are you sure you got the right place. You did have a lot of wine last night." That comment made him and Kagome smirk.

"Quit being a dumbass! Somebody's going to tell me what the scam is!"

"Maybe you should read the cards."

"Fine I will!"

Inuyasha continued to have a chat with the dial tone.

"Man, is she pissed." Inuyasha said, while hanging up the phone.

"Don't forget the Kentaro Incident. He may have hurt her bad, but she needs to get over it and get a man."

"And you decided on my brother?"

"I always wanted Sayuri to be Akane's legal aunt." Kagome walked up to Inuyasha seductively. "Besides, my Christmas gift to you is only valid while Akane's asleep."

* * *

(Back To Sayuri) 

Sayuri dug through a pile of the red and white roses, hohoho. She finally found _a _card.

'_Merry Christmas, my love. Sesshomaru…' _Sayuri's heart skipped a beat. All this was from HIM!? She had a flashback to the date last Tuesday. Sesshomaru was indeed the romantic type when he wants to be. Sayuri backed up to the bookcase, but she knocked a few things over. She looked down and saw a picture of her and Kentaro. Sayuri picked it up. Was she really ready to go into another relationship? This was not only her ex, but a would have been husband. He hurt her more than anyone knows. Sayuri threw the picture in the trash.

* * *

(At Sesshomaru's place) 

"Hey dad! What's this?" Rin asked, bringing a package to her father. So far, things were going as planned. Aunt Kagome mentioned something about involving Sayuri's friend Jakotsu into the little plot. After hearing her aunt's plans for phase three, she agreed and hung up so Operation Flower Strom could finish up. Now Operation Secret Santa was in motion.

"Where did you get this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I found it in Miss Sayuri's room."

Sesshomaru took the package. What could be inside it? He opened it to find a small snow globe. The figure inside the glass globe had two dancers similar to the ones at the ballet. There was a note inside too.

'_Just my way of saying thanks. Sayuri'_

"Whose it from?" Rin asked innocently.

"Sayuri- San."

"Oh." Rin said, and ran back to her room. She slammed the door. Papers were all over the room. Good thing she kept all the papers that Miss Satome gave back with comments or else it would have been difficult to forge that note. And another mental note to thank Grandma for the lend of the snow globe…

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was pacing through out the house.

_Why a gift now? We just met._

_**(Inner Youkai) but I sense an attraction**_

_She's Rin's teacher! That's just wrong!_

_**Whatever, don't deny you've been having… interesting thought lately…**_

_Be quiet…_

But the fact that Sayuri got something for him wouldn't leave his mind.

"Rin. I'm going out for a while!"

"Ok dad!"

* * *

As soon as she heard the door close, she got on the phone again. This time, she pressed a special key. 

"Are all operatives present?" Rin asked in a serious tone that she picked up from Sesshomaru.

"Present!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Izayoi, Inutashio, and Inukimi's voices replied.

"Good! Now Aunt Kagome, is the special agent ready?"

"Affirmative!"

"Why are we talking like this?" Inukimi asked.

"Don't spoil the fun!" Izayoi said teasingly.

"Must be a human thing." Inukimi mumbled.

"Aunt Kagome, what's your operation called again?" Rin asked, while crossing and writing things down on her notepad.

"Operation Drag Launch."

"What's drag, Aunt Kagome?"

"I'll tell you when you're older…"

"Ok, Operation Drag Launch is next in action. Keep me posted on what's happening, private."

"Roger that."

"And dogs, be prepared for phase four."

"Rin, how long is this going to last?"

"Hopefully we stop at stage five, grandpa. I'm getting tired of brainstorming."

"Roger that!" Everyone hung up

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: What could be the point of Rin's entire operation? What are the Inu- Youkais' involvement? Who's Jakotsu? _

_Rin: Mwhahahaha! My plan is bond to work! _

_Hikaru- San: (opens a pack of double stuffed Oreos and shares with Rin) meanwhile, please read and review. _


	10. Chapter 10

Sayuri wondered the Tokyo streets. She went into a nearby Starbucks to get a Café Mocha to warm herself up and a brownie for a snack. Then, all of a sudden...

"Aw, I wouldn't have that brownie, girlfriend. That'll go straight to your tiny hips."

Sayuri spun around to find an old friend.

"Oh My God! Jakotsu!" Sayuri tackled Jakotsu. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"Oh, here and there, showing off my body." He said with a smirk. Sayuri rolled her eyes. He was a Calvin Cline model for Asia. He did ads from clothes to cologne. He also managed to hook Sayuri up with things that Sango or Chiyo couldn't get their paws on. Plus he was the first demon friend that dad approved of, after getting pass the gay part.

"Anyway, anything new? Any new men in your life?"

"You know, Sae- Chan, I was about to ask the same thing. It seems as if no one can handle me nowadays so now I'm part of the single wagon."

"Same here." Sayuri said, while taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's not what I heard." Jakotsu said, with a girlish giggle.

"What did you hear?" Sayuri said, sounding bored and observed her brownie as if it was the next big thing.

"I've heard that you're spending a lot of time with…" Jakotsu took a look around the café. Then, when he was satisfied that no one was listening, he whispered in Sayuri's ear, "Sesshomaru Tashio."

Sayuri's throat burned with the shock.

"Who told you!?"

"I have my little Birdies." Jakotsu said with a sing songy tone of voice.

"God! You sure know how to make a girl blush."

"So…. Was he any good?"

Sayuri shrieked.

"WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!!!"

"Aw… still playing innocent?"

"Jackie!"

"Aw. Sayuri- Chan's blushing! You must really like him."

Sayuri stopped growling and looked down. Why was she being overprotective of this small fling? Sure, there was an attraction, and sure… they kissed.

"Why so quiet?"

Sayuri looked at Jakotsu.

"You know, some people think."

"Ow that hurts."

"Well, I got to go, nice seeing you." Sayuri said, while giving her 'gay husband' a hug.

As soon as Sayuri was out of sight, Jakotsu pulled out his phone.

"Mind Manipulation completed. Totally casual, she didn't suspect a thing!" He babbled into the phone.

"Super! Reporting to Spoiled Princess immediately! Great job Jackie! By the way, I think I found someone perfect for you. He's… hello?"

* * *

"Oh come on! Pick up the phone and call him!" Sayuri cried out in frustration. She crashed onto her couch, with phone in tow.

**Come on! You know you like him, now ask him!**

Yeah right! First it's going to start out right. Then it's just going to end up with a broken heart.

**I doubt he's anything like Kentaro. Personality wise… and probably in bed too…**

SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!

**I'm just saying, there's an attraction. I mean, look at the way you reacted when Jakotsu kept trying to pry and when you suddenly thought about that kiss. **

Spur of the moment.

**You may be champion, but I have to say Bullshit!**

Leave me alone!

Sayuri held her head. Now she needed an aspirin. Whatever mind game Jakotsu was playing, it was giving her a massive headache.

"Hot baths solves everything." Sayuri finally said, as she walked over to the bathroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the florist window. Since Sayuri got him a gift, he thought he'd return the favor with a bouquet. Why didn't he bring Rin with him? He had no clue when it came to flowers. Oh yes… he didn't want to hear the 'I told you sos'. It was bad enough that his inner youkai was bothering him.

**Just walk in and get the damn flowers already!**

Which ones should I get?

**Roses are too common. Just get something out of the ordinary. **

Sesshomaru walked into the store and looked around. His nose was running because of the many scents around. Rin would have been handy in this kind of situation.

"May I help you sir?" a tenant asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a bouquet…"

"Anything in particular?"

"It's for a friend of mine, who gave me a gift, but I didn't…"

The tenant fluttered his eyes, making his eye shadow very noticeable.

"AH! Playing secret Santa are we? Luckily, we're the only flower shop open today! God, you have nooo idea how hard it is to get flower arrangements here in this cold weather!" the tenant babbled on. Sesshomaru stared at him. This guy didn't seem to shy about the fact that he's gay….

"Now," the tenant continued, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes. "Tell me about this… woman… that you're getting a little something for. The more I know about her, the better results I'll deliver!"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. He just met Sayuri. What does he know…?

**She's pretty, bright, pretty, very funny, sensitive, pretty…**

I GET IT ALREADY!!!!!!

**Did I mention a good cook and very beautiful?**

How about you shut up unless you're going to be of any help…

The tenant was actually very good at reading youki.

_Wow, he's really got it bad for that girl…he thought to himself._

"AHA! I got it!" the clerk said suddenly. Sesshomaru just looked at him. He didn't say anything yet.

The tenant got to work flinging a bunch of flowers around. Then he presented a wonderfully done display of various white and pink lilies and white and pink purple roses.

"Roses to say, you're a very beautiful woman, and Lilies to say, but I've also noticed all your other good qualities besides looks! The perfect bouquet for a guy's girlfriend if he forgot an important event!"

Sesshomaru shrugged the last comment off. But the bouquet itself seemed to describe Sayuri pretty well. He bought it and went out on his way. The clerk slid his glasses off, as an elderly woman entered the room.

"I take it as things went according to plan?" the woman said.

"Yes, Nana Kaede!" Jakotsu said with a girlish charm. Then he flipped his phone.

"K- Chan, this is Angel Dumott Schunard (A/N: drag queen from rent, look it up...). I got both target under mind messing manipulation. My part in Operation Drag Launch is complete." Jakotsu cooed into the phone.

"Super! What exactly did he say about Sayuri?" Kagome replied.

"He didn't say much, but his youki seemed pretty attracted, even though the better word would be pretty damn horny."

"Ah! A match! Well, gotta report to Spoiled Princess!" Click.

The Jakotsu began to weep.

"What's wrong?" Kaede asked.

"Why are all the good looking guys straight!?" Jakotsu whined (A/N: I beg to differ…)

* * *

Rin stood by the phone. She often hid under the desk when her father's servant, Jaken, kept patrolling the hallways. Ring… snatch!

"Hello?" Rin said.

"Operation Drag Launch complete."

"Thanks for the update Aunt Kagome." Rin said, as she crossed it off her list.

"May I be so bold to ask, what are the puppies up to?" Izayoi asked. She was over at Kagome's house, helping out with baking treats and taking care of Akane, who was cooing in the background.

"Operation Doggy Chaos. See Aunt Kagome, What Uncle, Grandpa, and Grandma are going to do is…"

"Oh Sessho- Chan!"

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. That couldn't be…

"What are you doing out here? Where's my granddaughter?" Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother interrogated.

"She's at home. I only went out to get some fresh air."

"And that's why you're carrying flowers?"

Sesshomaru started to turn red.

"Well, while we're here, how about escorting me to get a few things at the store? I was trying to make some food, but the stupid human chef forgot to leave anything in the pots and pans."

"Did you check the cupboards and refrigerator?" Sesshomaru said, but Inukimi ignored him as she dragged him into the store.

* * *

"Oh darn, I ran out of chocolate chips." Izayoi said, with a sad tone of voice.

"And it seems as thought we're out of ramen too." Kagome added.

"Ramen?" Sango asked, as she entered the kitchen. Miroku ran through the apartment, trying to keep the twins from breaking anything.

"I'll go get some." Inutashio said.

"I'll go with you. You always pick the bad flavors!" Inuyasha said, following Inutashio.

"It's all part of the plan." Kagome said to Sango, as she filled her in.

* * *

"Sessho- Chan, I don't see any chicken here."

"It's frozen. The cooking instructions are in the label."

"Hm…"

How did he get wind up with shopping for groceries with his mother, who's never cooked a day in her life? Something was up.

"Hello, Stranger!" Inuyasha shouted, while tackling Sesshomaru from behind.

"Inukimi, you look like you're doing well," Inutashio said calmly to his ex- wife.

"I can say the same for you." Inukimi said back just as calmly. "And Izayoi?"

"Pretty well."

"This is odd, finding you at a grocery store." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru. "What with the flowers?"

"They're for Rin." Sesshomaru said immediately. His family didn't need to know the details.

"Sessho- Chan, that child has enough flowers as it is!" Inukimi said rather loudly, drawing attention on them.

"Yes, that is rather odd…" Inutashio said. Then he took a sniff.

"What did you and Miss Sayuri do after you left the house? Her scent is on your clothes."

"OH! Sessho- Chan!"

"This should be an interesting story…" Inuyasha said evilly.

* * *

"Oh, they're good." Sango said, as she listened to the radio. "How far is the range on Inuyasha's and Inutashio's mics?"

"Only Sesshomaru can tell you that, as it did come from his company. But he's kind of busy falling for our plan." Izayoi said, while she added the last of the chocolate cubes into the pot. Kagome nodded, smirking about how they're getting Sesshomaru good.

"How is Operation Doggy Chaos, is suppose to be chaos?" Miroku asked, stumbling on the operation names.

"The chaos is mental. They're supposed to alert the inner youki so Sesshomaru could come clean about Sayuri." Izayoi said.

"And Sae-Chan?" Sango asked.

"Do you remember Jakotsu?" Kagome said.

"Oh, you mean our gay husband? Yeah…"

"He just said one of his world famous side remarks, so that took care of Sayuri."

* * *

"I told you, Chiyo. Absolutely no greens, yellows, or any other hideous color. I don't care if yellow is the in color this year, it makes me look sick. And Green makes me look fat." Sayuri said into the phone.

"Kimonos are the only exception Chiyo and you know it!! You may be a big time fashion editor, but you're totally clueless when it comes to wedding fashions!" Sayuri plopped herself on her couch to continue to help her sister with the dress deigns. Anything to keep her mind off the youkai. She changed position in her tub, the bubbled completely covering her naked body.

_Ok, maybe I do like him. But that date was probably nothing to him. And he only invited me to his parent's place just because he felt sorry for a loser like me. _

"Huh? Sorry. Wasn't listening. Now what?"

* * *

"So this young lady is rather pretty?"

"And she's a pretty good card player."

"And how does Rin feel about her?"

"Rin seems to like her a lot."

Sesshomaru held his head with is hand. Inuyasha and his parents were giving him a head ache. Sayuri this, Sayuri that. At first he was trying to get her off his mind, and now his family's hooked on her.

"If I didn't know any better, Sessho- Chan." Inukimi said. "I'd say that those flowers were for her."

_Great! I've been caught! _

"Hm. That's not like you. Usually, you go out with a girl and then you never call her. Somebody's planning to retire from his days as a playboy." Inuyasha said, with a smirk.

"About time you're starting to think about settling down." Inukimi said, with a child like charm.

"Getting into a stable relationship may be a really good thing on your part!" Inutashio emphasized. Sesshomaru stood up, less than amused.

"I have to be going now…" Sesshomaru said. Then he left the three by themselves.

"I think in went pretty well, don't you?" Inukimi said to Inutashio and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru continued to walk aimlessly around.

_I must be going crazy. What has that human been doing to me?_

_**Giving us something that's been missing.**_

_Not you again…_

_**Will you quit wandering and go see her? **_

_What if she's out? _

_**Then leave it at the front desk with a note. But first walk up to the door and knock… well, we're in front of her building… so are you going to do it or what? **_

_Fine, just shut up already. _

* * *

Sayuri heard the door knock.

"Hey, I got to go Chi. I told you, you can have the steel drums if you're getting married on a beach, not a cathedral. Ok, now bye!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes in annoyance. Of course her gay husband Jakotsu would need a place to stay, but she ran away fast enough to prevent him from asking more about her personal life.

_He already said enough as it is… _Sayuri thought to herself, as she wrapped herself with a towel. She didn't care if Jakotsu saw her this naked. It's not like the first time. Sayuri smirked at that childhood memory of when Jakotsu accidentally went into the women's only section of the hot springs her dad and Kai took them to when they were in junior high, before dad and Kai started dating. Thought Sayuri only opened the door to turn even redder.

* * *

"Operation Doggy Chaos complete. Inuyasha shouted through out the apartment, as he and Inutashio placed down the bags full of ramen.

"Inuyasha… I was kidding when I said I was out." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Don't bother. You know those two and ramen." Izayoi said to her daughter in law.

"Well, got to report to the captain." Kagome said.

* * *

Sesshomaru saw more than what he wanted. Sayuri had her hair done up in a messy bun and she was wearing nothing but a towel.

**Get her! Get her! Get Her!!!! **His youki screamed. Sesshomaru ignored it.

"This is awkward." he finally managed to say.

"Just a little…" Sayuri squeaked. Were there anymore ways to totally humiliate herself in front of Tokyo's most eligible bachelor? "I just got out of the bath in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't…"

Sayuri spotted the bouquet.

"Oh great, more flowers to water…"

"More?"

Sayuri gave him a blank look.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Sayuri swung the door completely open, revealing the other dozens of roses.

"Where did those come from?"

"You mean, you didn't send them?" Sayuri said, with a little hurt in her voice.

"Just as you didn't send the snow globe?"

"What snow globe?"

Then, one plus one equaled two.

"Someone's pulling strings here…" Sayuri said. Then she noticed the lilies.

"Lilies?"

"What about them?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sayuri took the bouquet from his hand.

"I love lilies. Especially Casablanca lilies…" Sayuri said.

Sayuri motioned him to enter the apartment. He closed the door behind him. He admired Sayuri as she found a place for his bouquet to stand out from the others.

_He's staring…_

Leave me alone…

_Just like Kagome said, you need to get laid. I mean you're still in your towel… _

Sayuri looked down at her towel wrapped body. Sayuri started to think to herself… forgive me god, for I have sinned….

_Dearie, your religion is Shinto… and you're not that religious…_

"Um… Sesshomaru… there's something I want to show you…"

* * *

"It's almost nine. Where is he?" Inutashio said. The Taisho family was gathered at the parental unit's house for the evening. Rin was dropped off by Jaken earlier after receiving a call from his master that he'll be there later.

"Something tells me something clicked." Kagome said, meaning to say something else if a certain someone wasn't in the room.

"Aunt Kagome, do you think Miss Sayuri's now dad's new girlfriend?" Rin asked.

"I take as Phase 5's been canceled?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject.

"Well, if dad isn't going to show up, then call Mission Hook Up complete…"

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Yay! Chapter 10 is done!!!!! I wanted to write a lemon, but I decided to wait until a later chapter. What will the kids say when they find out that their teacher is going out with one of the parents? Now that should be interesting… don't forget to R&R!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hikaru- San: Since the subject matter in this story's going to get a little more… mature or whatever, the rating has gone up. And I fast forward a little bit in the timeline because I thought things were going a little too slow for my taste and it was harder to come up with more humor… anyway! On with the story. _

* * *

It was now May and school was about to be out for the summer. Sayuri made an announcement earlier in the month that she was going to be leaving the school. She decided that the only reason she kept the school job going was to keep her mind off her past troubles. Now she decided to drop the negative remarks she got from Kentaro in the past and re- applied to Tokyo School of the Arts, where she was going to study to become an interior designer. Of course her class was upset that they wouldn't be seeing their favorite teacher in the hallways anymore as they advance in the school system. Sayuri promised to visit them, though she knew that newer and better things were going to keep them occupied from missing her.

Everyday, she took Rin back to her apartment, since Sesshomaru was usually busy with mergers and business deals. Sayuri and Sesshomaru began to officially date right at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve, thought the two decided to keep their little rendezvous to themselves as well as to the rest of the family and friends. Sayuri has yet to break out the emergency outfit.

Rin seemed to have made herself quite at home in Sayuri's apartment the past few months. A few of Rin's things were in Sayuri's second bedroom, just in case Rin needed to be taken care of while Sesshomaru was on a business trip. Though this weekend, Rin was going to a friend's house for the weekend, therefore, leaving the entire apartment empty.

"That means Sesshy and I can have a bit of fun…" Sayuri said to herself, as she was fixing herself a few tuna sandwiches.

Then the phone rang.

Sayuri walked over to the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Hey there sister! Just seeing if you were still alive." Chiyo's voice babbled on the other side.

"Hi sister. How are you doing?" Sayuri asked.

"Oh, a little stressed about the wedding planning. But all and all good. We've finally set a date in ..."

"You told me this 50 times in February. July 13, the wedding of Chiyo Satome to Aaron Vanderbilt."

"Oh, so you've memorized the invitations already?"

"Yeah, so what do you want?" Sayuri said, as she placed the plate of sandwiches she just made on the table in the dining room.

"Procrastinating from the food menus. Did you know that there are thousands of ways to use tuna as a dish?"

"Just get me mayonnaise, relish, and wheat bread and I'll be good." Sayuri said, while taking a huge bite out of her sandwich.

"Quit it! I'm just about to have Kai's mom do the catering. Authentic Hawaiian food. Yummy!"

"Don't forget the sweet potatoes and the pig." Sayuri said with a smirk.

"Oh ha ha ha!"

"But wouldn't that be a little weird, considering what the rest of the wedding's going to be like?"

"Whatever. Well, as soon as I'm able to drag myself away from work and wedding planners, I'll try to get to Tokyo and hang out with my favorite twin!"

"Take your time. No hurry here." Sayuri said, mostly to herself, as she readjusting her reading glasses.

"Alright! I'm coming! (Chiyo said this to someone else, not Sayuri) Men are useless when it comes to party favors. Ta Darling'"

Sayuri hung up. Her summer was going to be great. Just hanging out with her boyfriend and then fly down to Paris, where her sister and fiancée were getting married.

_I'm never going to find out how they managed to be able to get married in Notre Dame. _Sayuri thought to herself.

Personally, Sayuri wanted was a small wedding on the beach, with only close family and friends. Chiyo and Aaron, on the other hand, found this as a happy occasion, and as a business venture. The entire guest list was about 300 guest tops. Most of them there to suck up to Chiyo, who just release a new fashion line that Aaron invested in. Her wedding dress was something she created herself, along with sisterly advice…

Then, she felt as if someone was behind her. Then, a pair of strong arm wrapped themselves around her waist and they crashed onto the couch. Sayuri called out in surprise.

"God! Why do you always have to do that!?" Sayuri shouted to Sesshomaru, while whacking him with one of the couch pillows.

"Because I love to see your reaction." Sesshomaru said, while dodging Sayuri's attack.

"You are so going to pay for that."

"How?"

Sayuri thought for a moment.

"Absolutely no fun tonight. Just popcorn and chick flicks."

"That's a harsh punishment…"

* * *

(Later that night, in the middle of how to lose a guy in ten days)

While Kate and Matthew were getting it on, Sayuri and Sesshomaru were having a reenactment all their own.

Sayuri was on bottom while Sesshomaru was on top.

"I want to be on top. Sayuri said, while flipping positions on the bed. But Sesshomaru flipped back to the position from before.

"That has to be earned." He said.

The two the got involved into a tongue war, not caring who won.

Sesshomaru's hand started to reach under her shirt, but then Sayuri broke the kiss.

"If you rip it like the other one, you're dead."

He just smirked and went to work on unfastening the buttons to the blouse. She pulled him back in for another kiss.

She tugged at his shirt, gracefully pulling it away from his well toned chest.

After her shirt was open, he made a trail of kisses from her lips and work his way down. Sayuri loved the way he made her feel. She felt his hand slowly go up the long skirt she was wearing. Then he pulled out her underwear.

Sayuri then sat up and allowed him to continue his caressing process. His hands were gentle against her smooth skin. She always wanted to start off gentle, but it wouldn't be like that for long…

She undid his pants, while he finished her upper half by undoing her black strapless bra. He laid her down on the pillows. As he kissed his way down south again, he pulled her skirt off, leaving Sayuri completely nude. Then, he went on top of her, his erection pressed near her entrance.

Sayuri recognized the look in his eyes and braced herself. He went inside her and the two became whole….

* * *

(The next morning)

Sayuri woke up and found the other side empty. She heard the shower going.

_I know that he's capable of cooking, but I want to this morning. _Sayuri thought to herself. She reached for a robe and walked to the kitchen, but not before making a quick stop to the living room and switching on the stereo. Namie Amuro's voice filled the room, overpowering the sound of water in the bathroom.

_Mienai mono bakari  
Shinjite wa hikisakare  
Miushinau hikari no katachi _

Ashita wa douse mujouken  
Kuru kara  
Hashiru shikanai

and baby that's as good as it gets  
gotta live your life with no regrets  
we know what you give is what you get  
and baby that's as good as it gets

Sayuri sang along as she finished scrabbling the eggs and placed them on a plate. Then she heard the door knock.

"Now who could that be?" Sayuri said aloud, as she tightened her robe a little.

Things just got interesting when Sayuri opened the door.

"Hi Sister!" Chiyo shouted, as she tackled Sayuri.

"Chi…chi… CHIYO!?" Sayuri stuttered. This was definitely not a good thing. Chiyo didn't know about her recently acquired relationship. This will be interesting indeed.

"Surprised huh?" Chiyo said, with a smirk on her face. She spotted the food in the kitchen. Luckily, Sayuri hadn't started on the second plate yet.

"Having a good morning?" Chiyo said teasingly, as she took a little bit of eggs.

_You had no idea… _

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in LA." Sayuri said

"Yeah, I figured you would be thinking that. I was actually outside of my gate. And that guy I was yelling at, that was just a flight attendant telling me to hurry my ass on the plane, but I wanted to call just to make sure you were home." Chiyo replied.

"So, now I'll get my bag out of the hallway and I'll move it into the guest room. It's not too cluttered is it?" Chiyo said, as she carried her rather stuffed Channel bag towards the back of the apartment.

"Actually!" Sayuri said, as she cuts Chiyo off. "Maybe you should stay in the living room. You're pretty good at breaking in beds and Jakotsu stayed here a few nights and he always complained about how the roll away in the couch was too hard so maybe…"

"Sayuri, I know what kind of furniture you have and you don't have a hide away bed. Is there something your hiding?" Chiyo said, starting to get suspicious.

"OH no, no, no, no, no! Absolutely…"

"Sae, you're almost out of towels." A wet Sesshomaru said, as he entered the hallway, wearing only a towel, leaving a horrified Sayuri and a wide eyed Chiyo.

_  
and baby that's as good as it gets… _the CD sang on.

* * *

Chiyo sat there, silently sipping on her tea. Chiyo gave Sayuri and Sesshomaru time to change before the sit down began. They were on the other side of the coffee table, waiting for Chiyo to say something.

"So," Chiyo said to Sesshomaru. Sayuri immediately recognized the tone of voice and caught herself before she groaned.

"You're now currently the boyfriend of someone so close to my heart…" Chiyo continued, in her false accent.

"Chiyo, could we skip the Godfather, please?" Sayuri said.

"I'll stop doing the impression, if that's what you mean. But the fun is only beginning." Chiyo replied. "Besides, you always were the one to interrogate my boyfriend and I never get to. So now I will so play by the rules."

Sesshomaru stared at the bickering sisters. There were some things about twins that were never to be understood.

"As I was saying," Chiyo said, turning back to Sesshomaru and an annoyed looking Sayuri. "What makes you, the multibillion dollar bachelor, qualified to date my sister?"

"What?"

"Chiyo, stop it!" Sayuri cried out.

"Fine, different question. If you took her somewhere and there was something there that she didn't like, what do you do?"

"Try to get her out of there as fast as possible?"

"But what if all exits were closed off, or if she gets lost in a sea of panicking people, then what?"

"I wasn't even this bad. That why they leave the boyfriend interrogation to the older siblings…" Sayuri muttered, while rubbing her temples.

"Don't stop until she's found."

"And if she's in need of immediate medical care?"

"Try to find the nearest hospital, while making my own exit."

* * *

The interrogation continued, with Chiyo coming up with the most outrageous question, more often than not catching Sesshomaru off guard, making Sayuri sink to the floor in embarrassment.

"And if she's pregnant and you don't know who the father is…?"

"Stay with her."

"And your favorite color?"

"Blue?"

Chiyo lets out this huge smile.

"Sayuri, I like him!" Chiyo cried out, as she gave Sesshomaru one of her killer hugs. Sayuri face faulted.

"Glad you do. I'm so going to get you back when I finally meet your fiancée." Sayuri said evilly.

"Come on sister. I'm just making sure he can handle all these questions. Especially if he's gonna be your date to the wedding party Mama Kai's throwing in two weeks." Chiyo said. Sayuri slapped her forehead.

"Shit! I forgot about that!"

Chiyo faked being upset about it.

"AW! My own twin sister completely forgotten about one of the parties meant to celebrate my engagement. Oh the horror!"

"Oh cut the drama already." Sayuri said annoyed.

"I will, since there's going to be enough when dad's gonna find out."

Sayuri turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Want to go to Hawaii and meet the rest of the family?"

"Might as well get it over with…" he replied.

_

* * *

Hikaru-San: OH! HAWAII! No fair, I want to go!!! As being an older twin sister myself, I have to say that it's a lot of fun bugging your sister's boyfriend with fun interrogation questioning and sarcastic remarks!_

_What's going to happen now? We already know that Sesshomaru's family can be zany enough, but what about Sayuri's family of Japanese and Hawaiian descendents? What kind of trouble will be cause in paradise? Just how is Mr. Satome going to react to his eldest daughter going out with a youkai? _

_Well, R&R this chapter and find out…_

_Oh! before i forget, the song in the chapter is As Good As, by Namie Amuro!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hikaru-San: Darn it! I really want school to be done and over with! Now I really have a huge obsession with Strawberry Shortcake and Hawaii! God darn it! Oh, by the way guys, if there's anything that you might want to see happen during the Hawaii bit, send me a review with ideas and suggestions. I'm kinda having a hard time coming up with things. so please help me out! Arigato!_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Want to play Monopoly?"

"No…"

"Where do babies come from?"

Sayuri and Sesshomaru were caught by surprised and blushed. They preferred Rin asking if they were at their destination yet. Sayuri immediately tried to look for an excuse. By just looking out the window, she found her answer.

"Look! Kauai! We're here!" Sayuri said, thanking the gods for the blessing.

Rin scrambled over Sayuri and Sesshomaru's laps.

"The place is so tiny." Rin comments.

"The islands are all isolated in the pacific," Sesshomaru explained to his daughter. "That's why they look so tiny.

While Sesshomaru and Rin were having geology discussion, Sayuri tried to put her worries to rest, but rest never came. She was concerned about what all the cousins were going to do to her boyfriend. She was pretty sure that Kai would help her out with trying to keep peace, especially with her father, but the rest of the family was another story.

* * *

Finally, the plane landed. 

"Hey Sae!" a man's voice called out.

Sayuri looked ahead and saw a native Hawaiian guy, with stylishly long black hair, wearing board shorts and a button up shirt coming towards them.

"David!" Sayuri cried, as she and her older cousin hugged one another.

Then, David spotted Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Is that the lucky guy?" he asked.

"Yeah. This is Sesshomaru Tashio, my boyfriend, and that's his daughter, Rin."

"Hi. I'm David Kamehameha. Sae, we got to hurry or we're going to be late."

"Oh yeah!" Sayuri said, as she rushed over to where their baggage was.

* * *

As soon as they loaded everything into David's Jeep, they were off. 

"So, Rin- Chan, have you ever been to Hawaii before?" David asked, trying to get her to speak in English.

"No."

Rin scooted closer to Sayuri. Sayuri knew Rin had a strong case of shyness.

"I have a daughter around your age. Her name's Kaulani."

"You know, I still feel bad for that kid. Kaulani Kamehameha."

"How can you say that without stumbling?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru was wondering the same thing. The Hawaiian Language used too many vowels.

"If you spend as much time in Hawaii as I did growing up, the language grows on you." Sayuri replied.

"Anyway, we're stopping in the village for a while. Kaulani's dancing today."

"Is it for the eve of the festival of Pele?" Sayuri asked.

"Yup. She's been excited that her 'Auntie' was going to come watch her dance today."

While the two cousins were catching up, Sesshomaru looked out into the landscape. The only part in Hawaii he's been to was Honolulu, whenever he had business there. He never had a chance to go out and see the rural parts of Hawaii. With the tropical settings and ocean breeze, this was much better than the tourist filled beaches.

Rin suddenly cried out from excitement. Along the road, where the ocean was to be seen, dolphins were flipping in and out of the water.

"Dad! Dad! Look! See them!? Wow!" Rin cried out from excitement.

"At least I can count on you to behave yourself." Sayuri said to David in Hawaiian.

"I'll try to make sure the others behave too. But you know the family." David replied back.

"Dad, do you understand what they're saying?" Rin asked.

"I have no idea." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Finally, they reached the small village. Rin and Sesshomaru were surprised with how close the town was to the ocean. Many families crowded the streets. Women were busy making leis; men were busy trying to set up the dance floor and stage, while children were helping other women and elders preparing food and other things. 

"They're performing on the beach." David said, as he turned the jeep off.

They got out and headed for the shores.

The drums and chanting of traditional songs were heard as they got closer. Teenage girls were showing off their years of practice of hula while the younger girls were just coming on stage and started to dance. There was one noticeable girl that looked Japanese mixed with Hawaiian. The girl immediately smiled when she saw Sayuri and David. You could see her pick up the moves more gracefully than before. Then the dance ended and the audience cheered. When the girls cleared the stage for the fire dancers, the little girl ran towards Sayuri.

"Aunt Yuri!" the little girl shouted, as she gave Sayuri a hug. Sesshomaru caught a strange scent. He took a better look at the girl. Her eyes were a fiery red. She was a hanyo.

David placed a hand on one of the girl's shoulders.

"This is my daughter, Kaulani. Honey, this is Auntie's partner, Sesshomaru, and this is his daughter, Rin."

"Hi! I'm Kaulani! Nice to meet you!" Kaulani said to Rin, in almost flawless Japanese.

"Nice to meet you too." Rin replied in English.

"Lani, you better go get your stuff. We're going to Nana's house."

"Ok, Dad." Kaulani said, she went over to the stands and gathered her things.

"You're not going to be the only youkai there." Sayuri said to Sesshomaru. "Kaulani's mother is a fire youkai from Osaka."

Then Kaulani came back and the five piled up into the Jeep. Sesshomaru took Sayuri's spot in the front, while Sayuri taught Rin how the American girls sat in jeeps (A/N: you know. on the ledge of the backseat or whatever.)

"Why's your hair long?" Kaulani asked Sesshomaru.

Sayuri gave him an 'I told you' look.

"Because I'm a youkai."

"I like your eyes. They're like the sun sinking into the ocean."

"Uh…thanks…"

Kaulani turned to Sayuri.

"Auntie, he's hot." That caused David to slam on the breaks from shock. Sesshomaru, who's heard Kaulani's small whisper, looked at Sayuri and Rin, who were laughing their heads off. Rin heard it a lot from Sesshomaru's previous girlfriends, while Sayuri has been hearing it from Jakotsu.

"Yeah, I know." Sayuri said. "I got the hottest guy in Japan."

"Don't encourage my daughter." David said bitterly.

* * *

Thankfully, they reached their destination. A woman in her late forties, with jet black hair that reached to the middle of her back, with a few gray hairs in it, looking as if she just turned forty, came out of the house to greet the new guests. 

"Aloha, Kaikamahine (A/N: daughter in Hawaiian)." The woman said. Sayuri walked up to the woman and hugged her.

"Hey Kai." Sayuri said.

"Nana!" Kaulani said running up to Kai. "Auntie brought her boyfriend and he's the hottest guy I've ever seen!"

"Kaulani!" Sayuri and David said at the same time.

"But he is. Right Rin?"

"I wouldn't know. He's my dad." Rin replied, quickly overcoming her shyness.

"Let's go to my room." Kaulani said, after seeing the looks her father was giving her. The two girls ran into the house.

"So, this is the famous Sesshomaru that Chiyo told us about." Kai said.

"Yup."

Kai walked up and got a closer look at Sesshomaru.

"Hm… dog youkai… natural marks… Kaulani's not kidding. You're really a good looking fellow."

"KAI!" Sayuri cried.

"Never mind. I got your dad. No worries about broken hearts. Actually, it's the rest of the family and your dad you should be worrying about now. He went fishing with Mark today, so you two should have enough time before the storm begins."

"And don't forget the family." David said, as he carried a few bags to the porch.

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to ask the questions.

"Are they really that bad?"

Sayuri, David, and Kai gave Sesshomaru a look.

"Have you been to a real Hawaiian Luau?" Kai asked.

"If you haven't, then you're really in for it." David finished.

Sayuri released a nervous laugh.

"Oh! Don't mind them! Let's go pick out a room! We still got to unpack and everything!" Sayuri said, as she tugged on Sesshomaru's arm.

"Just so you know the spare hut on the beach is still available if you need privacy." Kai called through the house.

"We'll take it!" Sayuri called back.

"What was that all about?" Chiyo, who just walked up to the porch that moment, asked Kai.

"The Maid of Honor arrived, with a sexy boyfriend." Kai said.

Chiyo laughed.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"But Kaulani beat me to it."

"Oh god…."

_

* * *

Hikaru-San: Oh god is right! What happens when Mr. Satome himself appears? Are families really that bad about teasing? What's Sayuri and Chiyo doing on the bar!? Find out next chapter Coughs reviewscoughs Excuse me... _


	13. Chapter 13

"I warned you. Hawaiian People tend to get nosy and very teasing if you don't stay on your guard." Sayuri said, as she started to separate her things out of her duffel bag and placing them into the drawers. The hut was big enough for the two of them. Rin decided to stay in Kaulani's room. The two girls seem to hit off as friends almost immediately.

"Especially If their related to you." Sesshomaru muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying that you guys share quite a bit of characteristics is all."

Sayuri grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at Sesshomaru's head. He caught it and whacked her back.

"Hey! You cheat!" Sayuri cried out.

Just before they were able to start a make out session, the door flung open.

"Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii!" a woman with short black hair in a red flower print dress, shouted, as she threw leis around Sayuri and Sesshomaru's necks. The woman has one dark red stripe on each cheek against her dark brown skin. She looked around twenty years old, but the sparkle in her deep purple eyes told others that she was older than that.

"Hi, Sayo." Sayuri mumbled.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Sayo asked teasingly. Judging by the way this youkai was acting, Sesshomaru assumed that this was Kaulani's mother. "I just wanted to see what Kaulani was making such a fuss about."

Sayo got a close up on Sesshomaru.

"Hm… she's not kidding. Anyway, I also wanted to give you a head up. Your old man just got home."

Sayuri stood frozen.

Crap! She wasn't prepared! What was she going to do!?

"Um… Thanks Sayo…." Sayuri said. She starts to lead Sesshomaru to the main house.

"The Lord is my shepherd…."

"SHUT UP SAYO!"

* * *

"So, you helped Sae get hooked up?" Chiyo asked Rin. She, Kai, and Kaulani were sitting in the dining room, teaching Rin how to make leis. Kaulani's mom took off to pass the leis around, leaving Chiyo and Kai to interrogate Rin, though they were a bit nicer with her than with Sesshomaru.

"Yup. Miss Sayuri was my teacher and I noticed that dad had a small crush in her. Then during the next week of school before their first date, I noticed that Miss Sayuri had a small crush in him. So after the Christmas party, my relatives and I played a few tricks and that's that."

"I have to say Rin; your English is very good." Kai said. Rin blushed.

"I'm home!" a man's voice called out. The man looked like he was in his early 50s, with streaks of gray in his black hair. He was on the plump side, but he wasn't fat either. There were blood stains on his denim shorts.

"I take it as fishing was good today." Kai said.

"You bet ya! Mark and I caught enough for sushi and your Hawaiian dishes, Kai."

"Daddy!" Sayuri, who entered the house through the back door, cried out, as she ran over to hug her father.

"Hello, sweet heart! How are…"

Before Sayuri's father finished his sentence, he spotted Sesshomaru, who casually walked in.

"Now it's going to be War of the Worlds. Human vs. Youkai." Chiyo whispered to Kai. Kai was more than ready to play referee at any given moment.

"Sayuri, who's this?" her father asked. He, Nobu Satome, never thought that either of his girls would be going out with… a youkai.

"Dad," Sayuri said, backing up towards Sesshomaru. "This is my boyfriend."

Nobu and Sesshomaru glared at each other. Apparently, it was going to be a little difficult getting dad's approval.

"And that's his daughter Rin!" Sayuri said, trying to break the tension by introducing Rin. The very last thing she wanted was to ruin a happy event by having a domestic fight. Especially since this was her sister's engagement party, as well as the festival of Pele. It was bad luck to have these kinds of problems.

"So, you're courting my daughter, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"What's your occupation?"

"I own a computer corporation."

"Kai, help me out…" Sayuri said to Kai.

"Now boys, I think there's plenty of time to get to know each other over dinner." Kai said. "I just got the hamburger out so let's start the grill on the patio. What do you say?"

"Yea, Nana!" Kaulani said.

* * *

Sayuri looked out the window at Sesshomaru and Nobu, who were having a talk/ glare contest.

"How do you think its going?" Sayuri asked Chiyo, as she finished cutting the lettuce. Chiyo looked out.

"No blood yet. That's a good sign." Chiyo said.

"I just don't understand why your father has to be so overprotective." Kai comments, as she gathered the lettuce Sayuri sliced and placed it along with the sliced tomatoes and cheese, and went to work on the onions.

"Maybe he's just worried that he might turn out to be another Kentaro. I mean, the guy was pretty much a lady killer before he met you."

"Actually, he only had three relationships before ours, all of them ended because they couldn't stand Rin. The complete opposite of a man- whore." Sayuri said.

"In speaking of which…" Chiyo said, taking a quick look around, finding all the kids are outside with the men. "How is he in bed?"

"CHIYO!?"

"I want to know as well," Kai said. "I missed having girl talk with my adoptive daughters."

The twins laughed.

"Well, the first time…"

"How many?"

"What?"

"Orgasms…" Kai said, translating what Chiyo meant. Sayuri blushed as she smirked.

"I lost track after… fifteen?"

"WOW! That must mean that Kentaro sucked!" Chiyo said, laughing.

"I'm happy to see that you're moving on with your life." Kai said.

"What can I say? I try not to linger in the past."

"That's my girl."

"OH! Crazy Chief enters perimeter!" Chiyo said, after taking a glance at the window. The three women gathered to find Kai's father walking up to the patio.

"If Nobu is misbehaving, then Pa is going to take care of him."

"Uh- hu." The twins commented.

* * *

"So… you have more than enough to support yourself and your adopted daughter. What do you think you'd benefit for dating my daughter?" Nobu said. So far, this man was decent enough for a rich guy. He answered all of his questions honestly, but now all he needed to know is what's going to happen towards the long run.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. The past few months have been the best in his life. In fact, life seemed to be better since Sayuri came into the picture.

"Just seeing her happy I guess. I haven't quite figured it out myself yet." Sesshomaru said.

Nobu looked him straight in the eye.

"I should warn you, my daughter has been in a bad relationship before you. If you do anything to make her unhappy in anyway…"

"Ah, Nobu! Where's the Aloha Spirit?" a rather large man said. Judging by the way he wore the traditional Hawaiian fashion and the length of his braid, this was yet another of Sayuri's relatives. An uncle?

"Kao, I was just getting through with interrogations." Nobu said to the man.

"Ah, I take it as Sayuri found another someone?" Kao said, as he took a seat.

"Sesshomaru Tashio." Sesshomaru said, as he shook hands.

"Kao Kamehameha. I'm Kai's father. So, gone through the pregnancy questions?" Kao said, with a smirk toward Nobu.

"No… I was just getting to that…"

"You wouldn't dare." Sayuri said, as she, Chiyo, and Kai came out of the house to set the tables.

"Besides, I did the honors of that already." Chiyo said to Nobu, as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Damn it! The barbeque went out again! Just as the burgers were getting done. Well, I can take one out thought. Was it rare you wanted, Sessh?" Sayo said, as she checked on the meat.

"Yeah."

"Kaulani! Come over here!" Sayo shouted towards the beach.

Kaulani came running, with tons of shells in tow. Rin followed with even more shells.

"What is it mom?"

"Could you relight the barbeque?"

Kaulani sighed. She lifted her index finger and pointed at the grill. With one spark from her fingertip, the fire came back to life.

"Thanks hon!" Sayo said, as Kaulani and Rin escaped to Kaulani's room.

"Kaulani's getting better at controlling her powers huh?" Kao said.

"Yes. I've been making her practice. Remember when her school almost brunt down?"

"No one can forget that." David said, as he came back from the beach, surf board in tow.

"Hey! You were supposed to tell me when you go out! I wanted to go to!" Sayo said to her husband.

"We'll go out tomorrow." David said, trying to calm Sayo down. Fire demons were famous for their tempers.

Then Nobu got an evil look on his face.

"You can usually tell a lot from a guy when he surfs…"

Chiyo and Sayuri knew where that was going. Chiyo was panicking because she knew that Nobu was going to make her fiancée go out.

"Dad!" the twins cried out.

"Chiyo, your fiancée is going to be here tomorrow right? And Sesshomaru needs to know Hawaii at it's fullest. Why not at the birth place of one of the greatest water sports around?"

"Now that's a good idea!" Kai said.

"Aloha to that." Kao said next.

Chiyo, Sayuri, and Sesshomaru were not warming up to the idea. Chiyo and Sayuri weren't too bad at surfing, since they've been doing it for every summer of their lives. But Aaron was too used to California waves and Sayuri doubt Sesshomaru even pick up a board in his life.

"Fine dad…" Sayuri and Chiyo said in defeat. Once he made up his mind, he sticks to it.

* * *

When dinner was ready, it only lead to more discussion.

"For a moment, I thought you were a woman and I was scared that Sayuri turned les."

"Kao!" Sayuri shrieked.

"That happens a lot." Sesshomaru replied, as if it was nothing.

"It's nice, isn't it? Having the whole family together?" Sayo said.

"That and getting to know new ones. There are always ten or twenty new members coming." David said.

"Miss Sayuri, are you really going to teach me how to surf?" Rin asked.

"Hey, when in Rome…"

"But we're in Hawaii."

"It's an expression, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, Chiyo, it seemed like yesterday you were beating the crap out of David because he refused to be goalie for you, and here you are now, about to get married." Kao said.

"We grow up so fast, don't we?" Chiyo said, as she and Sayuri placed heads together, Sayuri's black mixed with Chiyo's brown highlights.

"Look Mom and Dad, it's ying and yang!" Kaulani called out. The twins immediately separated.

"Shush. Lani!" the two said in unison.

"Man, you two should have been there!" David suddenly spoke up.

"I was out there in the water, right…, and then there was this huge 30 footer. I jumped it and then the wave started to cave it, it was so cool! You were even able to see all the fish out there too. And the noise was so loud; I wasn't able to hear John calling out to me…"

"I can still whoop you at a free style contest." Sayuri said challengingly.

Sesshomaru just stared at the arguing cousins.

_This family's going to be the death of me…_

_

* * *

Hikaru-San: Long chapter, whew I'm pooped… party next chapter… as well as Sesshy and Rin's Surfing lessons. This will indeed be fun. Unexpected guest arrive and things start to heat up in paradise. But the question remains… what are Chiyo and Sayuri doing on a bar? Sesshy, are you getting **Jealous**?_

_The only way you're going to find out is if you send a review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hikaru- San: ARGH! I REALLY HATE COMPUTERS NOW!!!! I was up till three in the morning on Saturday and I almost had this chapter done. I had another word file up because I had a note on it that I needed for this chapter. When I went to close the window, it wouldn't close, so I kept pressing the close button. Then the 'are you sure you don't want to save the changes' or whatever sign popped up and I thought it was for the stubborn window, but no… it was for my next chapter! Eighteen pages of good writing, gone forever in cyber space… (Starts to cry uncontrollably) WILL SOMEONE THROW ME A FRICKIN HANDERCHIEF!? _

_Anyway, I spent most of Sunday rewriting chapter fourteen. It's not as good as the original, but I tried to write it from memory the best I could. So please Read and Review! (Sighs) all the pain and torment I go through just to please my readers… _

* * *

The next day was the day of the party. Relatives and close friends were absolutely everywhere. Some were human, some were youkai, and some were hanyos. Some were full on Hawaiian, some were mixed races. But they all had a few things in common, food, surfing, and causing trouble to non family members, namely Aaron and Sesshomaru.

Aaron was a blue eyed beach blonde h ailing from the luxuries of Beverly Hills, now an entrepreneur in his father's business. He met Chiyo on one of his trips to Kyoto. What started out as a simple date, to a serious relationship (not to mention sexual), to about to be stuck together forever. But even a resume of great accomplishments didn't stop the family swarm. Oh well, at least had it easy being human. Sesshomaru on the other hand…

* * *

(A/N: This is how the next passage is going to go…. 'Blah' is a random Sayuri relative…. "Duh" Are Sesshomaru's replies…. _And thing written in italics are sesshy's thoughts._)

'Aren't you a woman?'

'No, can't you see the tattoos grandma, he's in a gang!'

"I AM NOT!"

'Is this really all your hair? Is it bleached? How do you get it to be all silky and shiny?'

"It just is." _Sayuri really wasn't kidding when she says her family's…a little off…_

'You're loaded right? Can you get me a lexis?'

_I'll ignore that one…_

'Do you have a brother?'

"Too late. He's taken." _And he's married, and I have a five month old niece…_

'Are your eyes natural, or are they contacts?'

"Natural…"

_MAKE THEM STOP! THAT WAS THE 500th TIME THEY ASKED ME THAT!!!!!!!!!_

'Hey hon, how about you show me a good time?'

"AUNT MISTY!" Sayuri shrieked. She grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him away from her great- great aunt.

"Sesshy, I had no idea you had a thing for older women. I have to keep an eye on you from now on." Sayuri said teasingly.

"Don't be like them. I'm begging you…" Sesshomaru said, exhausted from constant bickering with the many relatives. They never stopped.

Sayuri smiled.

"Oh come on. It's just their way of saying they like you." Sayuri looked over her shoulder. A group of female relatives were forming, gossiping and goggling her man.

"Some more than others… BACK OFF! GO FIND YOUR OWN!" Sayuri shouted.

"Aw… Sayuri…" the women whined.

"Why don't you two go down to the beach for a while?" Nobu said from behind the two.

"DAD!?"

"After all, didn't you tell little Rin that you were going to teach her how to surf today?"

"Yeah… you're up to something dad… what is it?"

"Don't forget what I told you yesterday…"

"Dad…" Sayuri whined.

"Now."

"Fine…"

Sayuri and Sesshomaru when to change, while Nobu was standing there smiling evilly.

"Nobu, when you're done plotting against Sayuri's boyfriend, could you help me find the car keys?" Kai called from the upstairs bedroom window. Nobu immediately changed gears.

"Yes!"

* * *

(Down at the beach)

"About time you two got here!" Sayo said from her sunbathing spot. She was in a one piece red swimsuit while lying on her daughter's Lion King towel. Rin and Kaulani looked up from their how to stand on a board project to find Sayuri and Sesshomaru coming over, with a board in tow. Sayuri was wearing a pink halter bikini with board shorts to match, while Sesshomaru was in blue swim trunks. Sayuri looked behind Sayo.

"How long had those stands been here?" Sayuri asked, noting a lot of the female relatives surrounding them. Apparently, a lot of the women in Sayuri's family have grown a crush on Sesshomaru and formed the Sesshy fan club. While dear Aunt Misty was wearing a scandalously skimpy outfit for an 83 year old woman to be wearing.

"I love you Sesshy!" the old woman cried.

Sesshomaru shuttered.

"Uh oh. Sae- Chan, Aunt Misty's on the prowl again." Chiyo said to Sayuri, after checking out Rin to make sure she's doing things right.

"Oh ya think?" Sayuri said. No one was as bold as Aunt Misty. Out of all the family branches, hers was the biggest. She got around a lot.

"That woman scares me." Aaron said, coming up besides Chiyo.

"Anyway, Rin-Chan, how about you and me hit the water?" Sayuri said.

"Really?" Rin said excitedly.

"Yeah. Kaulani, can Rin borrow your board?"

"This is why I keep telling mom and dad to buy me another board." Kaulani said, while helping Rin out with the ankle strap.

"Not until you pay me back for the 5 rather expensive dishes you broke, young lady." Sayo said, not looking up from her book.

"How was I supposed to know the kitchen floor was wet?" Kaulani said. Then she reached over for one of Kao's boards.

"Ok, Mr. Tashio, Let's work on standing on the board." Kaulani said to Sesshomaru.

* * *

(Out in the water)

"Alright Rin, now that we're chest deep in the water, lay your body on the deck of your board, being careful to keep your weight centered on the middle of the board. The natural tendency is to lean back towards the tail of the board, but this causes the nose to rise and create resistance when you're trying to get moving." Rin tried to get on the board, but kept slipping.

"Try keeping your chest just above the center point of the board. Once you feel stable, lean forward and let your nose and tail level out." Sayuri said, showing Rin how to do it. Rin finally got on the board, while crying out a victory cheer.

"Nice. Now when you paddle out, paddle your arms with cupped hands. The more resistance you feel, the faster you'll go. As you hit bumpy water, lift your chest slightly and lessen your weight on the board so the nose and rails don't go under." Sayuri continued. Rin did as Sayuri was told, as they paddled towards the lineup, where David and Kao were just chilling, waiting for the next wave

"Don't forget you're also balancing your right and left sides, head, and legs all while you paddle your board out to the lineup." Sayuri said.

"Oh no, Kao. Looks like the crazy Japanese woman is trying to teach the Hawaiian Art of Surfing to a non Hawaiian." David said to Kao, but mostly to the two girls paddling towards them.

"Shut up David!" Sayuri said, as she stopped next to her cousin. Rin stopped too.

"Looks like the girl's a natural." Kao said. Rin blushed.

"Now Sayuri, go out there and show us how it's done. David and I will explain the next steps to Rin."

"Alrighty then." Sayuri said, happy that she was finally going to be surfing.

"Ok Rin, Watch how Sayuri's approaching the wave." Kao said to Rin. Sayuri got into a position in front of the upcoming wave, with her board's nose pointing towards the beach. She then started to paddle towards the beach.

"As a wave approaches, turn the nose of your board toward the beach, lie down and begin paddling. As you feel the wave lift you and your board, paddle as hard as you can and lean your weight forward. The natural tendency is to lean back to keep the nose from going under water, but that will only slow your momentum which in not conducive to wave-catching. Then you lean forward but raise your chest so that your weight is just above the center of the board. Then you should slide down into the trough of the wave. The first phase of surfing will entail that you wait until you are in the flat water in front of the wave before you stand up. However, the ideal is to begin standing just as you feel the pull of the wave." Kao said.

Rin nodded. Miss Sayuri always said that Rin absorbed information like a sponge.

Sayuri slowly started to stand on the board.

"Remember the five essential rules to standing up on the board," David continued.

"1. Paddle for a wave, and just as you feel the momentum of the surfboard flow faster than your paddling speed, you are ready to hop up.

2. With your hands firmly grasping each rail, push up quickly

3. Simultaneously, extend your arms completely and pull your knees quickly up to your chest. Be sure to keep your weight centered with just a little slant forward (leaning back is a natural tendency, but this takes away from your forward momentum).

4. Place your feet firmly on your board, one foot near the tail and one foot just above the midpoint of the board. And most importantly,

5. Don't stand up completely erect. Keep a low center of gravity by crouching down and focusing your weight on the midpoint of the board."

"You went on Goggle again to get instructions to make you sound smart, didn't you?" Kao said.

"Maybe… but the rules still apply." David said sheepishly.

* * *

(Back on the beach)

"Had Sayuri done this before?"

"Yes Auntie has done this before; now get back to practicing getting up!"

"Kaulani, be nice."

"Yes, mom."

* * *

(Back in the ocean)

Sayuri had officially gone into show off mode. She started to act like a pro skater and started doing flips and had rigorous, but perfectly done landings as she was in mid air of a jump. Then she disappeared into the wave tunnel. Then she went shooting out of the caving in wave.

"David, looks like Sayuri's beating you at your own game!" Kao said laughing. Rin joined in.

"Shut up." he said. Then Sayuri paddled up to the three.

"Ok, Rin- Chan, it's your turn. Think you can manage?" Sayuri asked. Rin looked at the upcoming wave. She started to paddle out.

"I take that as a yes…" Sayuri mumbled.

"She's just acting like you when you started to learn how to surf." Kao said.

"After the first time when you wiped out first thing because you refused to listen to Kao, or Kai." David added with a snicker. Sayuri punched him in the arm.

* * *

(Back at the Beach)

"ARE THEY SERIOUSLY HAVING HER RIDE THAT WAVE!?"

"Oh calm down dog boy. That one is a baby wave compared to the others." Sayo said, with a hint of boredom in her voice.

"OTHERS!?"

"I never knew you to get this worried." A familiar voice said.

* * *

(Back in the Ocean)

Rin took deep breaths as she positioned herself for her first wave. She remembered every little thing that David and Kao told her. Soon, she started paddling. She felt the wave lift her and the board up. Then the wave started to move faster than her paddling. She slowing got up, subconsciously reminding herself to not stand up completely straight. Then, she was finally up on the board.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Rin cried out with excitement.

Sayuri, David, and Kao cheered Rin on.

"Way to go Rin!" Sayuri shouted. She looked towards the beach and noticed four unidentifiable figures talking to Chiyo, Sayo, and Sesshomaru.

"Looks like we got some guests." Sayuri said.

When Rin finally got off the wave, the three started to paddle for shore.

* * *

(On the Beach; Final ocean beach switches hopefully)

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Surprised aren't ya?" Inuyasha said.

"Who are you?" Kaulani asked wide eyed.

"That would be my younger brother, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said bitterly. How dare he catch him off guard?

"How much younger?"

"Kaulani!" Sayo said astonished.

"Sorry about her, I have no idea where she gets it from." Sayo said to Inuyasha flirtatiously.

"I know where." Chiyo said. Kagome giggled.

"So, you're Sayuri's niece?" Sango asked Kaulani.

"Actually, Auntie's a distant cousin, but I call her auntie." Kaulani said, trying to do the math.

"When you have this many family members, you have to give them nicknames." Sayo said.

"And this is your fiancée?" Kagome said, pointing to Aaron, who was busy waxing his board he brought all the way from LA.

"Yup. Isn't he cute?" Chiyo said.

"Hello strangers!" Sayuri said, as she placed her board down. Rin smiled as she spotted her aunt and uncle.

"Aunt Kagome! Uncle Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"We're here for Chiyo's party." Kagome replied.

"Where are Akane, Mika, and Sano?" Sayuri asked, looking around for the hanyo pup and the double trouble twins.

"We left her and the twins with Inutashio and Izayoi." Sango said, after slapping Miroku for staring at the many cousins that Sayuri and Chiyo have.

* * *

(Quick peek back in Japan)

"I said you can't touch those! Those are very old and expensive swords!"

"Aw, come on Inutashio! Please?" Sano said.

"Wow! Your hair's really fun to play with." Mika said, as she added another bow.

"Dear, is everything alright? Be sure to keep the noise down. Akane's taking a nap."

"I…zay…oi…help…." Inutashio gasped through the jumping rope bonds.

* * *

(Back in Hawaii)

"I hope they can handle the kids." Sayuri said.

Then she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Ok. Thanks to Drill Sergeant Kaulani, you're ready for the water soldier." Sayuri said, in a mock army official voice.

"This should be fun to watch." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Apparently, someone else was thinking the same thing.

"Looks like we made it on time." Nobu said, with Kai following behind, with a camcorder in tow.

"This is going to end badly…" Sesshomaru muttered to himself, as Sayuri made him go out with her.

* * *

(A few hours later)

"Are you feeling better?" Sayuri asked the clump on the bed that was her boyfriend.

"After getting the air back that was knock out of me, yes."

Then, Sayuri couldn't contain it anymore. She started to laugh hysterically.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Yes it was! You should have seen the look on your face!" Sayuri said in between laughs.

(Flashback)

When Sesshomaru was suppose to be standing on the board, it turned out that the board needed a wax and it was too slippery. So Sesshomaru ended up slipping and slammed into the water, causing Inuyasha and Nobu to laugh, while everyone else panicked a little, then joining into the laughter, with Kai filming the entire thing.

(End flashback)

"Shut up…" Sesshomaru muttered. These people were indeed the true followers of the Aloha Spirit.

"Oh lighten up." Sayuri said, as she calmed down a little. "Since we're going out tonight." She started to walk over to the closet.

"Going out where?"

"The Retreat. Chiyo and I go there a lot when we're in town. They play a lot of good music, serve killer margaritas, and we kind of earned ourselves a bad reputation one New Year's Eve party."

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru asked, not surprised that the dynamic duo been made infamous for some incident.

Sayuri smirked as she put on her low rise dark red and brown skirt that stopped at her ankles. "We did a bar dance, like the Coyote Ugly girls."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I'm dead serious. Stupid Chiyo got me too drunk and then she made me go up there. I still have to get that tape out of her possession."

_I have to ask her for the clip…_Sesshomaru thought to himself, as he changed shirts. Sayuri came out of the closet wearing her skirt and a black tank top that stopped just above her navel. The outfit showed off all her curves at the right places.

"Why are you so sexy?" Sesshomaru asked seductively. Sayuri finished applying her lip gloss and faced Sesshomaru.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Before things got further, however…

"WILL YOU TOW HURRY UP!?" Chiyo shouted.

"I don't know who takes longer to get ready, you two or Chiyo for a big fashion Gala."

"You're in the dog house now Aaron!"

"But babe…"

"Is that all you say? Baby, Baby, Baby, BABY!" (Think of June Carter Cash in that Johnny Cash Movie, Walk the Line)

Sayuri was able to detect the tone that Chiyo used when she was teasing her fiancée half to death.

"Poor guy." Sayuri said

* * *

(At Pele's Retreat)

"Wow! They got a new sound system!" Chiyo shouted over the booms of the woofers.

"That's new…" Sayuri said.

The four couples entered the loud club. Many other couples were there, dancing and drinking, responsibly of course…

Then, Run It by Chris Brown started to fill the club.

"Come on Sesshy!" Sayuri said, as she led the way to the dance floor, followed by Chiyo and Aaron, and Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Are we going to be the responsible ones for this trip?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Let's just find a seat." Miroku said, holding his wife by the waist.

"Don't go any lower until we're back in the room." Sango said.

"Fine…"

Sesshomaru had his hands on Sayuri's hips, guiding her though the music. Sayuri moved along to the music. Then the DJ did a scratch number and shouted into the mic.

"Ladies and Gents, the double mint Asian twins have returned from their dull lives in Tokyo, Japan! Help welcome back our Dynamic Duo, Sayuri and Chiyo Satome!"

The club goers started to cheer as Sayuri and Chiyo blushed.

"Now, if we all ask real nicely, they might do a repeat of 2005's world famous Dance!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Sayuri, Sesshomaru, Chiyo, and Aaron shouted.

"Sayuri! Chiyo! Sayuri! Chiyo!" the crowd chanted, with Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku being among them.

"Traitors!!" Chiyo cried out.

"Fine!" Sayuri shouted. Then she and Chiyo headed straight for the bar.

"Ok, Ok, you two! I'm gonna play your theme song when you two got that pimped out Malibu when you turned 16!" the DJ did another scratch number and Show Stopper by Danity Kane started to play. (A/N: I personally don't like Danity Kane, but damn it, that song's addicting….)

Sayuri and Chiyo stood side by side and they did a little belly dancing number to the beat of the music. The crowd started to cheer as the dance got a little more heated, with Sayuri and Chiyo moving towards poles and did a dance there. The boys were the ones cheering the loudest.

"Who knew they had it in them?" Kagome commented. Aaron and Sesshomaru, meanwhile, were trying to keep their tempers under control. How dare those boys look at their girlfriends like that?

Chiyo and Sayuri completely forgot that they were against doing this dance in the first place, after getting all the attention they were receiving. They took it up a notch and did a girl girl grinding session.

(A/N: as we all know, Americans can get a little too carried away when it comes to partying. Maybe less than other countries, but the fact remains)

Now that bold move almost made Sesshomaru and Aaron go over the edge.

"Dude, Sayuri really grew up…. and out!" this one guy said perversely, as the rest of his buddies snickered along with him.

"Chiyo just grew out, up and down." The guy continued. Sesshomaru and Aaron slammed their fist on the table, causing all the occupants to jump in surprise and fear.

"Say anything like that about our girlfriends again, and we'll hurt and kill you." Sesshomaru said in a monotonous voice. Aaron cracked his knuckles to seal the deal. That particular group remained silent for the rest of the night. Finally, the song ended.

* * *

"Man, it was more fun when you were drunk." Chiyo said, with a false sense of disappointment in her voice.

"Be quiet. At least we won't be bothered by anyone about doing it for the rest of the night." Sayuri snapped back. When the two got back to the table, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were surrounding Kagome, who held a camcorder in her hands.

"Sango, this is definitely going in the archives." Kagome said, as she rewind the memory card to watch Chiyo's and Sayuri's dance.

"I wonder what it was like two years ago." Miroku said.

"Me throwing up after the song was over." Sayuri said, snatching the camcorder away.

"Sayuri, you were drunk? I never knew you to drink a lot." Inuyasha said.

"Blame Chiyo." Sayuri said bitterly, as she accepted the strawberry margarita from Sesshomaru.

Chiyo smirk evilly.

"I tricked her into having a shot glass contest with me using tequila." Chiyo said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_(Tequila by the Champs plays in the background; everyone gathers at the table, David at the center, Chiyo and Sayuri were on the opposing sides of the table, glaring at each other.)_

"Are you two sure you want to do this? Tequila's pretty strong stuff." David said nervously.

"I'm going to show little sister that I'm not one to back down from a challenge." Sayuri said bitterly.

"I'd love to see you beat me at this game." Chiyo said, with equal bitterness in her voice.

(15 rounds later)

"Man… I love you so much!"

"Aw, Sae! I love ya too!"

The twins tried to hug each other, but were so drunk they fell out of their chairs. The people around them began laughing, while David was trying to come up with an excuse for Nobu as to why his daughters were intoxicated.

"Chiyo, I know there's something that you would never do…" Sayuri slurred.

"Like wha?" Chiyo said.

"Going all Coyote Ugly with me."

"Oh hell yeah! Might as well get as much of this year that's left!" Chiyo said.

"Sayuri, Chiyo, are you two ok?"

The two ignored David and they went to work on the bar…

(End of Flashback)

* * *

The 'loving and supportive' friends were now laughing hysterically, while Sayuri and Chiyo glared at them, obviously not amused.

"Man, was dad mad." Chiyo said, after recalling the day after that.

"That's when I decided to never go anywhere near shot glasses again." Sayuri said. Everyone else was starting to calm down a little bit.

"I can only imagine responsible Sayuri drunk. This is too rich!" Sango said in between laughs.

Then the DJ spoke up again.

"This special little number came all the way from Japan. Here's to Sayuri, Gracious Days, BoA." Then, instead of the usual scratch exit, he just played the song.

_

* * *

kizutsukeau koto de butsukariau koto de_

_tashikameau koto wa mou yame ni shiyou yo_

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling Sayuri out of her chair and led her to the dance floor.

"Your brother can be romantic when he wants to be." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"It's scaring me…" Inuyasha said.

_akogare ya yume egaku hitomi ni utsutte iru_

_yuruginai sono kimochi... kanarazu todoku yo_

_(Chorus) Wish Always Gracious Days hibi shinka suru_

_yasashisa wo taisetsu ni shite_

_Style kiyou demo bukiyou demo ii_

_samazama na shiawase wo ah…_

_tsukamu koto dekiru chikara motteru hazu dakara_

_saa, kono omoi wo kimi mo boku mo sawagiaou_

Sesshomaru pulled Sayuri closer to him, letting her sakura, mimosa petals, oriental wood, and vanilla rice scent overwhelm him.

_Wait… did I just detect more than one scent in her scent?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

_kokoro no hikidashi ni shimatta takaramono_

_sabishisa ya kanashimi tsutsunde kuremashita_

_tachidomaru koto mo aru kakenukeru koto mo aru_

_demo wasurenaide ite yaritogeru tsuyosa_

Sayuri held on to Sesshomaru. How did she get this lucky to find this man that loves her so much. She noticed him giving her old college friends a hard time. He actually was jealous that other guys were talking about her like that. That made her smile.

_Wish Always Brand New Days nurikaete yukou_

_tatta ichido no jinsei wo_

_Make chikakutemo tookutemo ii_

_kitto soko e tadoritsukeru_

_nagai yo ga akete asa no __太陽__(hikari) mitsuketa toki_

_mada shiranai sekai boku wo ah… matteru kara_

(repeat Chorus)

While the musical break came on, Sesshomaru leaned close to her ear.

"I love you." he whispered.

Sayuri blushed, taken by surprise by the sudden remark.

"I do too." She said. They shared a quick, but sweet kiss.

_Wish Always Gracious Days Let's Feel Everybody Now_

_It's Never-ending Place I wish…With You Forever_

_Wish Always Gracious Days Let's Feel Everybody Now_

_It's Never-ending Place I wish…With You Forever_

As the song slowly started to fade, Sayuri and Sesshomaru snuck out, leaving Chiyo to lead the others back home.

* * *

(Back in their room)

"Do you really love me?" Sayuri asked, after straightening herself out of the tangles that were the bed sheets.

"Of course I do." Sesshomaru said, wrapping an arm around Sayuri.

"Like how much?"

"Why the sudden questions?"

"Please, how much?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment.

"Like nothing will ever be the same without you. every time I look at something, it will remind me of you. you're pretty much my life."

Sayuri blushed, and smiled.

"That's exactly how I feel about you." she said. The two went into a deep and peaceful slumber.

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: (hair's in a tangled mess. Hands are glued to the keyboard, has dark circles under her eyes) I…hope…you guys… enjoyed that chapter… (Someone hands her a Grande Café Mocha from Starbucks, she drinks, and she goes back to normal)_

_Ok, now I'm good! Bet you didn't expect Inuyasha and the others to show up huh?  
_

_But trouble is bound to show up again._

_What could happen that makes Sayuri cry and Sesshomaru leave angry? _

_Send at least five reviews and you'll find out! Oh yeah, send reviews and this Chapter is dedicated to shinkonprincess15! Everytime i read your reviews, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside...when ever i'm not falling out of my chair laughing because of some of the things you say. Thanks for the support!_


	15. Chapter 15

Sayuri smiled as she looked up from her book at the love of her life and 'their daughter' busy with their game of chess. They were at Sayuri's apartment, trying to decide how to pack everything for Sayuri's move to Sesshomaru's house. They didn't get very far, as Sayuri and Rin got sidetracked with one of Sayuri's many yearbooks and photo albums.

Sayuri thought about the day they left Kauai.

_

* * *

(Flashback)_

"SISTER! I'M GONNA MISS YOU!" Chiyo cried, while nearly choking Sayuri to death. The rest of the group sweat dropped.

"Come on… I'm going to see you in July, since you made yet another change in your wedding plans.

"Nothing like a summer wedding!" Chiyo said, in a sing songy voice.

"Well, I guess since you made a valiant attempt to impress me the other day," Nobu was saying to Sesshomaru. "I guess I can allow you to date my daughter."

"Like you get to decide in the matter dad!" Sayuri snapped.

"You be careful now, Sae." Kai said.

"Yes, Kai Mama."

"Promise you'll call." Kaulani was saying to Rin. The two girls had grown exceptionally close over the three day weekend and they were very sad to be separated.

"I will. Did I remember to give you my email address?"

"Yup. And I gave you mine."

The two girls hugged.

"All passengers for flight 566 to Tokyo please start to board." The intercom announced.

"Well, that's us." Sesshomaru said, as he held on to Sayuri.

"Behave now." Nobu said to his daughter.

"I always do."

"_You liar…_" Chiyo said through the twin telepathic connection.

Sayuri stuck her tongue out at her sister and boarded the plane with Sesshomaru, Rin, and the rest of the motley crew.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Checkmate!" Rin said.

"How did you do that?"

"Keep my eye on the master." Rin said with a smile.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Sayuri said, mostly to herself.

"Sae, you do realize its 3:30, right?"

"OH MY GOD! The laundry!" Sayuri panicked, as she ran off to the clothes line, which was located at the bottom floor.

"Miss Sayuri's a little strange." Rin said.

"Like your one to talk kid."

* * *

(Backyard)

"Hm, I love the fresh air scent on clothes." Sayuri said, as she took her clothes off the rack, fold them, and placed them into her basket.

Sayuri continued with her work. She let her mind wander.

_Let's see…today's august 31… that mean it would be…eight months since Sesshomaru and I started dating… That's neat. That would be my longest relationship since Kentaro. _

Sayuri was so consumed in her thoughts; she didn't hear someone walking behind her.

"Sayuri…"

* * *

(Back in the apartment)

"So, are you gonna ask her tonight?"

"I don't know Rin."

"But daddy! How hard is it just to ask?"

"Have you even asked someone that?"

"No. But I keep telling you, have me think up of a situation where it would be the perfect moment."

"No!"

"What do you think is taking Miss Sayuri so long?"

"That's a good question."

* * *

Sayuri stood frozen. There he was.

"Ken….taro…"

A tall lean man was standing right by the back gate. His hair was in the latest guy's style for medium length hair, wearing a black designer suit with a purple silk shirt. His black eyes stared right back at Sayuri's chocolate brown.

"You're looking good, Sayuri." He said.

"What do you want?" Sayuri said bitterly, as she went back to work on getting her clothes done.

"I wanted to see you. Check up on you. See how you're getting on." He said, as he moved closer to Sayuri.

"You think that just showing up here would change my mind? Did it ever occur to you that I might have moved on and I'm now seeing someone else?"

Kentaro just stared at Sayuri.

"I figured you might say that. Sae… you have no idea how much I missed you. I tried to move on, forget that bond we had, and how I messed that all up. But I want to make it up to you."

He tried to place a hand on Sayuri's shoulder, but she pushed it away.

"If it was three days after the wedding, then maybe I would have gone back to you. But then, I realized that I wasn't in love with you. I thought I did, but it was just an infatuation and a hurtful relationship. I didn't like being a trophy girlfriend. I found someone that sees me as me, and is completely supportive of me. I'm going back to art school, and I'm just going to keep going. So please, just go and leave me alone." Sayuri said.

Then, Kentaro got really close to Sayuri.

"That's what you say, but don't you miss it when I touch you, like this?" he moved his fingers up her arm softly.

"Stop it." Sayuri said, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Or how about when I whisper in you ear… like this?" he whispered.

"Stop It…"

"Or the way when I hold you, like this?" He turned Sayuri so she was facing him. His arms were around her, pulling her body towards him.

"Stop It! Get Off Me!" Sayuri said trying to push away.

"Sayuri, you know you missed me. You know that you want to be with me."

"Let go of me!"

"And do you remember the best thing I always did for you…" he said, as he inched his way closer to her face.

"Stay way from…" it was too late. He was already kissing her. Her lips remained sealed as the eel in his mouth tried to get in.

Sayuri pushed him away, finally breaking free. Then, to her horror, Sesshomaru saw the whole thing.

"Sesshomaru," Sayuri said. "It's not what you think." Sayuri ran over to Sesshomaru.

"So, you're the guy that stole my woman from me." Kentaro said, glaring evilly at Sesshomaru.

"I am not your woman!" Sayuri shouted.

"Sayuri, go inside." Sesshomaru said coldly. Sayuri knew something was up. He never talks to her like that. She did as she was told.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kentaro continued to glare at each other.

"So, you stole my fiancée from me." Kentaro said.

"Fiancée?

"She never told you? About her relationship with me? We were going to get married, but then a little misunderstanding happened. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Sayuri now." He went towards the door, but Sesshomaru used his arm to block it.

"You stay away from her." He said, bearing his fangs. Kentaro smiled sickly.

"Oh yes. I forgot how possessive dogs get over their bitches. But don't worry, she'll be mine again." He said, and then he walked out of the yard.

* * *

Sayuri was sitting on the couch.

_How am I going to explain this to him? I never thought I'd see Kentaro again. Not after what he did to me… and how am I going to explain to Sesshomaru that he kissed me, but I didn't kiss back? _

"Miss Sayuri, is anything wrong?" Rin asked.

Sayuri attempted to smile.

"No, nothing's wrong Rin."

"Are you lying?"

"No…"

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, as he entered the apartment again. "Could you go and wait in the car?"

"Dad…?"

"I said now."

"Ok." Rin took one last look at Sayuri, gathered her things and went out.

Sesshomaru stood there, while Sayuri sat on the couch, looking down at the floor.

"Let me explain…"

"Why didn't you say anything about him?" Sesshomaru said coolly.

Sayuri continued to look down. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I… didn't know what to say." She said. "I was young. I couldn't tell a bad relationship while I was still ahead. Besides, He hurt me in more ways than you know."

"Like…"

Sayuri thought for a moment. How was she going to explain this one?

"He slept with one of my bridesmaids right before the wedding. I had to stop by his place because I left my purse there. Then I heard noises coming from upstairs…"

_

* * *

(Flashback)_

Loud moans were heard through out the giant house. Sayuri, back then 19 years old, was curious as to what was going on.

_It must be a bachelor party going on… better not disturb…_ Sayuri thought to herself. But then the cries grew louder and she was able to make out some of what the person was saying.

"Oh Yes! Oh Yes! Oh My God, Ke…Ken...Kentaro!!!"

The last bit of shouts made Sayuri investigate what was going on upstairs. She climbed the massive staircase and walked towards her fiancée's bedroom, where all the noise was coming from. She opened the door…

The two people in bed gasped. Sayuri's high school friend, Momo, and Kentaro, Sayuri's fiancée stared back at Sayuri, naked, and having sex. Sayuri backed away from the room.

"Oh my god…oh my god…" Sayuri kept whispering, holding her head in her hands. Kentaro ran out of the room, struggling to get his pant's back on.

"Sae…Sae honey… it's not what it looks like…"

Sayuri held up her hand.

"I loved you…" she said, her voice breaking, as hot tears fell down her cheeks. "I trusted you… why?"

"Sae… let me explain."

Sayuri slapped him with the hand that held the giant diamond engagement ring. She took it off her finger and threw it at him.

"I should have known there was a reason why you treated me the way you do." Sayuri said. She grabbed her purse and ran out of the house.

* * *

"It took me a while to get over it." Sayuri said. Sesshomaru stood in silence. Why did someone have enough nerve to treat someone as good as Sayuri like that?

"I broke. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. All I ever did was think about the betrayal. Then I eventually got so deep into depression that I had to be hospitalized. It took a year for me to get my life back together. When I did get out, I went back to school and got a teaching degree. Then things went at a pace that I like. Then you came along…"

Sesshomaru took a seat nest to Sayuri.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. But, when I saw you two there…"

He forced himself on me!" Sayuri said. "I tried to get him to stop. I tried to get him away from me, but he was stronger than me."

"He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"No… you came just in time."

"He did before."

"When ever I wasn't behaving the way trophies were suppose to."

"Let's just forget about this whole thing. Don't forget we still have to go to the party that my father's throwing tonight."

Sayuri kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek for reassurance.

"I can't wait."

* * *

"WHAT!? That jerk showed up!?" Kagome shouted. Akane looked up at her mother questionably. She looked so much like Kagome now. Her brown eyes had a sparkle to them now, wanting to know all the interesting things in the world.

"Yeah. He caught me doing my laundry, and he had enough nerve to feel me up and kiss me." Sayuri was still trying to forget the revolting taste of cigarettes that Kentaro always had.

Sango, Kagome, and Sayuri were all in Sayuri's living room, getting ready for the small get together. Since Inutashio said there was going to be karaoke for the younger people, the girls decided to go with the urban club look. Kagome in a killer red dress, Sango wearing a Chinese style top with black jeans and strap high heels, and Sayuri was wearing a white wife beater, a tight stylish purple coat, tight denim pants, and knee high black high heeled boots. Sayuri was finishing up doing Kagome's hair.

"No kidding that guy's got nerve!" Jakotsu shouted. He was busy playing with Akane. He was going to take care of the kids tonight. But he had to be there to help his girlfriends out with styles.

"Why do you think he wants you back, Sae?

"I don't know." Sayuri said. "Sesshomaru saw the whole thing."

"He did!?" Sango shouted from the kitchen.

"I explained the whole incident to him. Though I have a feeling he doesn't believe me."

Kagome turned to her friend in need.

"Don't worry, Sae- Chan. If he really cares about you, I'm sure he'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"And he's definitely not a two timer, like that A- Hole Kentaro!" Jakotsu added.

Sayuri smiled.

"Thanks guys…"

* * *

The party so far was great. There were many people in attendance, all wearing urban partying outfits. All the young couples were or looked happy. All except Sayuri and Sesshomaru. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Kentaro standing off in the shadows, staring at Sayuri. Sayuri felt his presence, but chose to ignore it and tried to enjoy the night.

Eventually, Sayuri went to the bathroom.

"Sayuri- San, is everything alright?" Izayoi asked, as she followed Sayuri.

"Of course, Izayoi- San. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because Ritoki- San seems to be giving you the look every time you walk by." Izayoi said. So she noticed too that her ex- fiancée was looking at her.

"Everything's fine." Sayuri said with a smile.

"Ok dear." Izayoi said, as she left the restroom. Sayuri reapplied her lip gloss and walked out of the bathroom. Someone was waiting for her outside.

"Hello again." Kentaro said.

"Stay away from me…." Sayuri said, as she continued on her way.

"Why all the denials, Sae?"

"I told you already. I don't love you anymore!"

Kentaro's hand went through Sayuri's long hair, causing her to freeze into place.

"You will come back to… I'll make sure of that." He whispered into her ear. He left a pack on the cheek and walked away. Than Sayuri felt a rather rough tugged at her arm.

"Hey! That hurts!" Sayuri cried.

* * *

Sesshomaru dragged Sayuri to a more private place. He's been getting angrier that night. After meeting Sayuri's ex, he's been picturing other men with her. When other men just looked at her made him more frustrated. And now seeing her with him again… it was slowly killing him inside.

"What were you doing with him?"

"He came on to me. I was trying to get rid of him and…"

"Are there any more guys waiting for you?"

Now it was Sayuri's turn to get frustrated.

"Now you're not being fair. I only had one boyfriend besides you and that was Kentaro."

"I don't like the way guys always stare at you."

"I'm used to the perverted looks. There will always be guys staring at me!"

This caught the attention of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, who were nearby enough to catch the angry couple's argument.

"Hey Sessh! Sayuri! How about coming up here and show the rest of us how it's done!" Inutashio said, referring to the karaoke machine, which was what he and a few other guests were busy tampering with.

Sesshomaru and Sayuri glared at each other. Sayuri went over the song selections, inserted the code and went up on stage. Sayuri used to be in drama and had a naturally loud voice so a mic was unnecessary. Then the music began to play.

* * *

SAYURI

_Every single day, I walk down the street_

_I hear people say, "Baby's so sweet"_

_Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me,_

_Boys - girls, I can't help it baby_

_So be kind_ (Sayuri takes Sesshomaru's hands), _and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember that I'm your baby_

(Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. What was she doing?)

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

(Sesshomaru pulls his hands away and tries to walk away, but what Sayuri said next stopped him in his tracks.)

_Take me baby or leave me_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_A tiger in a cage can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage,_

_Baby - let's have fun!_

_You are the one I choose_

(Sayuri moves around stage, and up the podium.)

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_You love the limelight too, now baby_

_So be mine but don't waste my time_

(Sayuri slowly takes off her jacket.)

_Cryin' - "O' Honeybear - are you still my my my baby?"_

Sesshomaru

Don't. You. Dare.

(He storms out of the room, with Sayuri following him. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inutashio, Izayoi, and Inukimi, followed. The older people begin to realize what was going on with Sesshomaru and Sayuri, after hearing about it from Kagome.)

SAYURI

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

(They stopped at the stair case)

_No way - can I be what I'm not_

_But hey - don't you want your girl hot!_

_Don't fight - don't lose your head_

_'Cause every night - who's in your bed?_

_Who, who's in your bed, baby?_

(Sayuri walks up seductively to Sesshomaru)

_Kiss, Pookie._

SESSHOMARU

(Brushed Sayuri aside)

_It won't work._

_I look before I leap_

_I love margins and discipline_

_I make lists in my sleep_

_Baby what's my sin?_

('Where did he learn show tunes?' Inuyasha thought to himself…)

_Never quit - I follow through_

_I hate mess - but I love you_

_What to do with my impromptu baby_

_So be wise 'cause this boy satisfies_

_You've got a prize, but don't compromise_

_You're one lucky baby_

(He moves on into the pool room)

_Take me for what I am_

SAYURI

_A control freak_

SESSHOMARU

_Who I was meant to be_

SAYURI

_A snob - yet over-attentive_

SESSHOMARU

_And if you give a damn_

SAYURI

_A lovable, droll geek_

SESSHOMARU

_Take me baby or leave me_

SAYURI

_And anal retentive_

BOTH

_That's it!_

SESSHOMARU

_The straw that breaks my back_

BOTH

_I quit_

SESSHOMARU

_Unless you take it back_

SESSHOMARU

_Women_

SAYURI

_Men_

SAYURI

_What is it about them?_

BOTH

_Can't live with them or without them!_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_Take me baby…_

(Both are heading for opposite exits)

_Or leave me_

(Sayuri has tears of frustration going down he cheeks, while Sesshomaru was just annoyed)

_Guess I'm leavin'_

_I'm GONE!_

Sayuri and Sesshomaru storm out of the room, with Kagome and Sango going after Sayuri, while Inuyasha and Inutashio went after Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sayuri swung by the ballroom to grab her coat. Now her tears were uncontrollable, but she didn't care. She was too upset over the argument with Sesshomaru… even though it was more in song…

"Sae! Wait!"

Sayuri ignored Kagome's shouts. She stepped outside of the building, trying to catch a cab.

"There you are Sae- Chan…" Sango said, as she and Kagome caught up to her. Sayuri just collapsed on the ground and began crying. Kagome held on to Sayuri while Sango continued to try to catch a cab to take Sayuri home.

* * *

Later that night, Sesshomaru kept holding the small box in his hands.

"There's no way I can go up to her and apologize…" he kept saying to himself.

**Quit being a baby! Just go apologize! You're acting just like her ex, without the whore….**

_Leave me alone! _

**Damn it! You're impossible to reason with! **

Great, now even his youki was mad at him.

* * *

(the next day)

"All passengers on flight 77781 to Honolulu, Hawaii, will begin boarding in five minutes."

"Sae. You know running away isn't the answer." Ayame said. She and her boyfriend Kouga were the ones to drop Sayuri off at the airport.

"I just need to clear my head. It'll only be for a little while. I'll be back." Sayuri said, attempting to smile.

"If you want to come back and you need someone to pick you up, just give us a call." Kouga said.

"Definitely. Well, I got to go…" Sayuri said, as she turned towards her gate.

_This may be a little rash…but I can't be in the same country as him right now. Damn it Kentaro, why do you always ruin everything? _

After Sayuri took her seat, without noticing everyone else around her, she began to cry.

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Yup, we finally met the villain of the story, Kentaro. Boy, he just knows how to ruin a parade. Chiyo and Aaron are already the happy Mr. and Mrs. Vanderbilt couple. I wanted to go into the wedding, but I was too lazy to do it._

_Now that our happy couple are…well… not happy… now what?_

_Sayuri's in Hawaii and Sesshomaru is sulking in Tokyo, what's going to happen?_

_This is just one of those times when you're happy that your family's there when you need them… or are they?_

_Please R&R!!!!!! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Hikaru-San: Ok, since I really want to get to work on chapter 17, but I have to add a bit of how Sayuri and Sesshy are dealing with the separation, I'll make this a quick chapter! I'll add a bit about what a day to day thing was like for Sayuri when she was still with Kentaro… ok. I'll shut up and let you get to reading! Special message to Shikonprincess... YAY!!! THE VOO DOO WORKED! IT UPLOADER'S WORKING AGAIN!!!!!! _

* * *

"Mr.Tashio…"

"What?"

"We're ready for you to sign the contract."

"Oh. Right…"

It has been a month since the breakup. So far, nothing was going for the better. He kept himself busy with work so he hardly was home anymore. Every inch of the place reminded him of Sayuri. Though he was starting to break the habit of being busy because he had Rin counting on him. She was upset when she heard that he and Sayuri broke up.

_I must be going out of my mind…_He thought to himself, as he finished that meeting.

_No matter how hard I try, I can't get over Sayuri. I wonder how she's doing…_

* * *

(Kauai)

"Auntie! Aren't you going to come into the water?" Kaulani called out.

"No. I think I'll sit today out." Sayuri said.

"Ok! Better keep watch so I don't drown."

"Ok."

Sayuri was taking care of Kaulani today since Sayo and David had work today, and Kai and Nobu were visiting Kai's father.

When she was sure that Kaulani wasn't watching her anymore, Sayuri took out her wallet. Inside was a photo of Rin, Sesshomaru, and her. She had her head against his heart, while Rin was jumping into the picture before the shot was taken. Sayuri smiled. That was a fun day. That was the day Sesshomaru took the two of them to Disneyland Tokyo to celebrate their three month anniversary, with VIP passes so they could get in free.

Soon, tears found their way onto the picture.

It still hurts Sayuri. The night when they broke up. She did warn herself that relationships caused nothing but suffering and heartbreak. She learned this from her mother.

* * *

"Hi dad!" Rin said from the kitchen.

"Hey." Sesshomaru replied.

"What do you feel like having tonight? I got the take out list together…" Rin said, as she stood by the phone, with the take out list in hand. She was trying everything she could to cheer her father up. Usually the take out bit would have done the trick, but this time was different.

"Actually Rin, do you want to try out your cooking skills?"

"Really dad?"

"Sure."

"Ok!" Rin went into the kitchen and got all sorts of supplies out.

Sesshomaru went upstairs.

_Dad, please, cheer up soon… _Rin thought to herself as she continued with her project.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat there on his bed. He reached over to the photo that was on the side table. It was the same one that was in Sayuri's wallet.

_How could I have been so stupid…_ he thought to himself. Two days after the incident, he called Kagome to see if she knew where Sayuri was. That was how he found out that she went back to her father's place. He definitely didn't want to deal with Nobu after what happened. Maybe it was for the best that the two didn't see each other anymore. But still...

He opened the side table drawer and took out the box that he was going to give her that night.

_Because I was acting so dumb, it'll never happen…_

* * *

Sayuri lied there in the hammock, watching the moon and the stars. She had her Ipod on. She was listening to a song that perfectly describes the way she was feeling now._

* * *

Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark  
Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold  
If you asked me how I'm doin Id say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind_

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me its true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

_

* * *

Does he still think about me…Sayuri thought to herself. She couldn't keep her cell phone on anymore. Kentaro has been calling a lot lately and it really was starting to bother her, and it wasn't helping with the situation at all.__

* * *

I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
Thinkin you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark  
Wishin you were next to me, your head against my heart  
If you asked me how I'm doing Id say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind_

* * *

(Flashback)

"Hello?"

"Sae… it's me…"

"Why are you calling?"

"I just want to see how you were. I stopped by your place, but you weren't home. I saw how hurt you looked when you left the party."

"That was entirely your fault."

"Now, now… quit blaming others for your poor judgment, doll. But I can look pass that. You know I can give you whatever you want…"

"Whatever I want…"

"Of course my darling."

"Then give me back my heart that you broke. Twice…"

Click

(Flashback ends) _  
_

_

* * *

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me its true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by_

* * *

(Another Flashback)

"If you were ever to have any kids that were biologically related to you, what would you name them if one was a boy and if one was a girl?"

Sesshomaru sat up in bed, with Sayuri on his left side.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because if I had a son, I'd name him…" Sayuri thought for a moment. "Makoto! Because one, I can give him the cute nickname of Mako- Chan, and two, I always liked that name…"

"Ok… if we have a son, then we'll name him Makoto…"

"Hey!" Sayuri said, blushing at the thought of the two having children.

"But... if we have a daughter… let's name her Reiko."

"Child spirit? That's a neat name." Sayuri said.

"Because she'd have your personality…"

Sayuri gave Sesshomaru the puppy eyed look.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing…?"

Sesshomaru just laughed.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Sayuri began to cry again… maybe she just wasn't meant to fall in love… _

* * *

Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
Seems its been forever that I've felt this way_

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me its true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

* * *

Kai watched Sayuri as she sat outside.

"Is she doing any better?" Nobu asked her, as he came out with two cups of green tea.

Kai shook her head.

"She lost her light again. It's so hard to watch." Kai said, taking the cup.

"Let's just keep an eye on her." Nobu said, as he went back into the house, after he gave Kai a reassuring hug.

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Ok… short sweet to the point. Now what do you think Kai has on her mind? Will Rin have anything to say in the matter? Wait and see!!! OH! Before I forget, the song in this chapter is Not A Day Goes By, By Lonestar!_


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey dad, is Miss Sayuri ever going to come around again?" Rin asked, knowing the look on her father's face. He only had it if he just broke up with someone he really cared about.

"I don't know Rin." He said sully. He hasn't gotten Sayuri out of his mind. The last thing he remembers about her were the tears down her face. He often tried to think of her smile, laugh, and the way she made him feel. Then that reminded him of the thing hiding in his desk.

"Hm… I actually liked her." Rin commented, as she went back to chatting with Kaulani online.

* * *

(On the screen)

JapaneseSakura (Rin): Well, I asked him. He used the same tone of voice after he broke up with someone.

Surfingprincess24 (Kaulani): Auntie's bee keeping herself busy with things around the house. She keeps on trying to act cheerful, but she keeps crying at night when no one else is awake. She doesn't know that I know.

JapaneseSakura: We got to do something! Miss Sayuri and Papa belong together.

Surfingprincess24: Rin, Auntie's old boyfriend, Kentaro. He kept on abusing her and kept on making her do things she didn't want to do, like quit art school. Auntie's gonna be a tough nut to crack. How about your dad?

JapaneseSakura: He's just REALLY stubborn. He refuses to talk about it to anyone. Uncle Inuyasha says that he just has a stick up his A$$.

Surfingprincess24: His wha?

JapaneseSakura: Never mind…

Surfingprincess24: So… what is your family up to anyway?

JapaneseSakura: IDK. I haven't heard from Aunt Kagome, Uncle Inuyasha, or anyone in the past few days. Except Grandma Inukimi. She's dad's mom.

Surfingprincess24: Well, call your grandma and see if you can stay over with her for a few days.

JapaneseSakura: Why?

Surfingprincess24: Don't worry. She'll explain once you get your butt over there. Nana Kai's up to something…

* * *

Kai looked out the kitchen window. Sayuri was hard at work trying to clean out all the cars, cursing at the vacuum for not having a long enough extension. Kai sighed. She wanted to see the happy smile that Sayuri often flashed when she was with Sesshomaru. She went outside.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sayuri muttered under her breath. One, the vacuum's cord wasn't long enough to reach the van, and two, she can't stop thinking about Sesshomaru.

**Why so down?**

_I told you getting into a relationship was going to end with a broken heart…_

**Oh quit blaming me! You know what's the truth, now you just need to help him see it.**

_How can I if he won't let me. Things are better this way…_

**ARGH! I can't believe I'm your conscious. **

Was everyone against her now!?

* * *

"Let me help you out." Kai said out of nowhere.

She pulled out an extension cord, plugged it into the vacuum's plug in and the cord was long enough for Sayuri's needs.

"Hey, thanks Kai!" Sayuri said, as she started to vacuum the floor of the mini van.

"Sayuri, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Sayuri looked up at her step mother.

"Like?"

Kai sighed.

"You know, since your mother left, I always tried to take her place as much as I can. You and your sister… you're like daughters to me."

Sayuri smiled.

"You were always our mom, Kai. You've been around for as long as I could remember. Imagine how happy Chiyo and I were when you and dad finally decided to become an item."

Kai returned the smile, but then she went back to her serious expression.

"And as a mom, I have to say something."

Sayuri turned off the vacuum and looked at Kai.

"Honey, you can't just keep running away like you are now. You're just letting the greatest thing that ever happened to you go away. If the old pain is returning, it's your dragon to slay."

"Kai, please…"

"I'm not done." Kai said, in a stern voice that she never used. That made Sayuri quiet.

"True, Kentaro hurt you in more ways that a man can't understand, but you shouldn't have that experience get in the way of your happiness. Remember the way Sesshomaru made you feel? Was it the most wonderful feeling to have? Did your love for each other make it seem as though both your hearts were beating at the exact same time? That's the Hawaiian way of love. I hope you make the right choice."

Kai got up and left Sayuri alone.

* * *

The past three months had been hard on Sayuri. She was going through the same thing like last time. This worried Kai. She was afraid that Sayuri was going to hurt herself again.

_I have to fix this before it gets too far. _Kai thought to herself, as she walked over to Kao's house, where she had urgent business to attend to.

* * *

"Ok, I assembled you all here because two people that we care deeply about, some more than others are hurting inside." Kai said to the humans, hanyos and youkai at the dining room table.

"So, any updates?"

"Sesshomaru is going to be in Honolulu tomorrow for some business thing." Kagome said.

"Bisness bisness!" Akane said babyishly.

"Aw! You're just too cute!" Sayo said.

"And Sayuri's still sulking and working around the house, while she keeps hanging up the phone every time that bastard Kentaro calls." Nobu said.

"Dad, she's planning on switching schools, from Tokyo to a school in New York City." Chiyo said.

"I delayed that process by just a little bit." Sango said, as she lifted the folder that contained Sayuri's transfer scripts.

"I have an idea!" Kagome said.

"Let's try to think of something and use Kagome's as a last resort." Inuyasha said, earning a smack from Kagome.

"Sorry I'm late!" David shouted through the house.

"Where were you!?" Nobu shouted.

"Sorry! The traffic was nuts…"

_RRRIIIIGGGHHHT… _the group thought to themselves.

"And I found an old friend while on my way here…"

"Greetings y'all!" Rin chimed, as she settled down in a seat next to Kagome.

"When did Rin get here?" Miroku asked.

"With me a half hour ago." Inukimi said, walking in.

'This is going to be one hell of an operation." Inuyasha said.

"Shut it private!" Kaulani said, keeping the military attitude alive.

"Rin came up with an entire operation on our way here." Inukimi said.

Rin took out a notebook.

"Ok, everyone, listen very carefully. This is how we're going to get the two back together… and hopefully, kick the enemy out of the picture for good…"

* * *

(The next day)

"Sae, what are you doing?" Aaron asked. He and Chiyo went up to Sayuri's room to check on her.

"Packing." Sayuri said, as she continued to stuff her duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" Chiyo asked.

"Well, as soon as I find my transfer papers, I'm going to go and search for an apartment in New York." Sayuri said.

"Well, when are you leaving?"

"In an hour."

"Well, at least let us take you to the airport." Chiyo said.

"Thanks."

* * *

(Somewhere in Honolulu)

"What do you mean the meeting's been moved?"

"Sir, Mr. Rice called me saying that the meeting has been moved from his office to his home here on Hawaii." Rice's secretary said nervously over the cell phone.

"Fine. Just get me there on time."

"Right away sir. You chafer knows the way."

Sesshomaru hung up his phone. This was going to be a messy meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"That was good acting Kimi." Kai said, as soon as Inukimi hung up the phone.

"I always knew that disabling his caller ID before taking Rin here was a good idea." Inukimi said, after adjusting her voice back to its usual tone.

"So dad's on his way. Did you make sure that the chafer knows the way?" Rin asked.

"I know a friend who's in the driving business. I gave him specific orders." David said, as he and Kaulani were messing around on the computer.

"Dad, you're not supposed to enter that code. It won't work."

"Who works for Dell again sweetie?"

* * *

(A half hour later)

"Guys! Where are we!? I'm going to miss my flight!"

"Relax. We need to get something from Aaron's parents' house." Chiyo said, as she took a turn into a giant pine apple field.

"Where is this place? A plantation?" Sayuri said bitterly.

"Actually, it was a plantation." Aaron said.

"Oh."

Soon the three stopped in front of a large ranch house.

"Wow this place is nice!" Sayuri said, as she went through the front door.

"Yeah, well, my parents love to follow the heat around." Aaron said, as he and Chiyo exchanged looks. Chiyo placed a book on the coffee table.

"They use it a lot in the winter as a getaway. But it was given to me and Aaron as a wedding gift to do as we please…like THIS!" Chiyo slammed the door behind Sayuri and she and Aaron placed a beam in front of the door so Sayuri couldn't get out.

"CHIYO! AARON!" Sayuri shouted. She tried to open the door, but to no avail. Sango and Miroku appeared in the front windows holding a sign, while Mika and Sano were giggling.

**You need to talk!!!! **The sign said.

"Talk about what? Open the door you guys!" Sayuri said. Then the four took off towards Chiyo and Aaron's car and took off.

Sayuri cried out in frustration.

"They got you too…?"

Sayuri turned and saw the last person she wanted to see.

* * *

(At Pele's Retreat; it's a café in the day time)

"I want to see what's going on…" Sayo whined.

"Honey… you didn't marry a computer whiz for nothing did you?" David said.

"I actually just did it for the money." Sayo said.

"Aw. That's it I want a divorce."

"Will you two quit it?" Rin said. She turned back to her laptop to work on the international part of the plan.

"So, what tricks does my chief have?" Sayo asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Last night, I installed digital cameras in every corner of each room inside of the house where you would normally see security cameras. So just enter a few simple codes… and…."

As he typed things into his Dell, a screen popped up and it showed the living room of the ranch house.

"Oh! I knew I married a genius for some reason." Sayo said like a little kid.

"Mom stop. You're embarrassing." Kaulani said.

"So, what's your dad up to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hi Hon!" Izayoi said from the window that popped up on Rin's messenger.

"Oh the joys of the internet." Rin said, as she plugged in her web cam.

"Inu- Papa and Jako- Chan are up and starting Mission X." Izayoi said. "When you want them to strike, just give the command."

"Ok, Izzy!" Rin replied.

"Rin, have you considered a career in the military?" Inuyasha asked his niece.

"No. Too strict for me. I'm going to be an agent in the CIA in America, or a lawyer. You have to have plenty of tactics for the courtroom to be successful. (A/N: I have to laugh at this since my dad's a Lawyer…)

* * *

Sayuri stood at her end of the room while Sesshomaru stayed on his. So far, nether of them said anything.

* * *

"Ugh… this is getting no where fast…" Nobu said.

"I told you guys to do a repeat of Operation Secret Santa…" Everyone pushes Kagome away from the computer screen.)

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sayuri finally said.

* * *

"Ok… so that's one cheese pizza, two hamburgers, five French fry baskets… anything else?"

"Not now! This is getting good!"

The waitress sighed. She should have finished high school.)

* * *

"I could ask you the same thing." Sesshomaru said, just as coldly as Sayuri.

"I was kidnapped. What's your excuse?"

"Me too…"

* * *

"I still wonder what women see in soap operas…" Kouga muttered.

"Shut up!" Izayoi and Ayame said, as they watch what was going on through the chat window with Rin.

"By the way, have Inu- Papa and Jakotsu get to work on the ex." Rin said.

"Got it…" Ayame said absent mindedly, making Rin groan.

* * *

"Look, apparently, we're not getting out of here anytime soon so... let's talk until the captors decide to let us go."

"Fine, you start…"

Sayuri's last nerve was about to go off.

* * *

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"I see it too. Get to cover Sesshy!" Sango said.

"Will someone explain…?" Inuyasha said.

"See the vein above Sayuri's left eye?" Chiyo said, pointing at the screen.

"Sweetheart, please tell me we got insurance on our stuff…"

"Actually, all that's in the house are the things your parents didn't want so no worries."

"Chiyo… (Insert sweat drop…)"

* * *

"Ok…" Sayuri said. She picked up a vase from the stand.

"You can explain… WHY YOU WERE BEING A COMPLETE ASSHOLE THAT NIGHT!!!" Sayuri shouted, as she threw the vase. Sesshomaru barely dodged it. DAMN! She had a good aim!

* * *

"Remember mothers, always have earmuffs nearby!" Kai said, as she placed them on Rin, Kaulani, Mika, Sano, and Akane.

* * *

"I was being an asshole? What about you? You were the one that turned it into a Broadway show!"

"That was an impulse. I was trying to emphasize my point!"

"Which was?"

"RRRG! You're such a jerk!" Sayuri sat down on the couch in a huff.

* * *

"Dad and Miss Sayuri never fought like that before." Rin said, as she watched the entire episode off her computer.

"They're still mad over the ex." Sango said. "In speaking of which… what's the special assignment that you gave Inu-Papa and Jakotsu?"…

* * *

(Back in Japan)

"This is somewhat awkward…"

"Aw… come on Inutashio- San…" Jakotsu said in a girlish voice. He was wearing a black woman's pants suit and had his hair down and make up done. He actually looked like a very attractive woman.

_Man! I love under cover work! _Jakotsu thought to himself.

"We're doing this for Sesshy- Chan and Sae- Chan." Jakotsu continued.

Inutashio sighed. This wasn't what he had in mind when it came to Rin's plan.

"So, you see the guy anywhere…"

Jakotsu gave him a look.

"_Darling_…"

Jakotsu brightened up.

"Yup. He's over there!" he said in a girly voice.

There was Kentaro in a restaurant. Inutashio and Jakotsu got a table near enough to eavesdrop on his conversation on his cell phone.

"No… the bitch still won't return my calls…. Knowing Sayuri, she'll break and come crawling back to me. No one can satisfy me like she could. (Insert laugh as other person spoke) What's love got to do with it? As long as I have a beautiful woman at my side, there's nothing to bring me down. … I don't want another bimbo bitch; Sayuri's the only one…"

Inutashio bit his lip to keep his temper from going out of control. How dare someone insult the kind woman that could possibly be his daughter in law!?

Jakotsu was making quick notes in his memo pad. The only reason why Kentaro wanted Sayuri back was to have her as another sex toy and trophy? The jerk… what a man- whore…

Jakotsu got up.

"I'll be using the ladies room." He…I mean… she said. As s/he headed towards the bathroom, he had his purse knock Kentaro on the head.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Jakotsu said, and then continued on his way.

Meanwhile, Inutashio took a seat in front of Kentaro.

* * *

(Back to the Hostages)

Sesshomaru stared out the window at the ocean. What was he doing? He was arguing with the woman he truly cared about. Why wouldn't his pride let him apologize.

Sayuri started up into the white ceiling.

_Great, the man that loves you still hates you… if that makes any sense._ Sayuri thought to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sayuri spotted a book on the coffee table. She opened it and gasped.

* * *

"Where did that come from?" Nobu asked, turning to Chiyo.

"What? That book? I don't know where it came from. Kai just gave it to me and told me not to look in it and place it somewhere for Sayuri to find. What's the big deal?"

"You'll see…" Kai said, as she patted to the chair beside her for Chiyo to sit in.

* * *

"What now?" Sesshomaru said, being pulled out of his thoughts.

"This… this is my mom." Sayuri said, as she pointed to a photograph.

The time period looked like the late eighties, early nineties. Sayuri and Chiyo were smiling, as they wrestled each other on the grass. Back then, the two looked exactly alike. In the background, a younger Nobu watch the rough housing as he continued to cook off the grill. And a woman, who was a splitting image of Sayuri now, except her hair was wavy and it stopped at the middle of her back, knelt near the girls, laughing.

"I forgotten how pretty she looked." Sayuri said, as she flipped through the album, looking at photos of her and her mother when she was first born, then them and Chiyo, and then the entire family.

"Kai was always there too." Sayuri said, completely forgetting that Sesshomaru was there.

"She and mom got along alright. Kai was dad's best friend all their lives, so she was kind of like an aunt to Chiyo and me back then." Sayuri stopped at a particular photo.

It was of her and Chiyo's sixth birthday. Their father was standing between them with a smile, while the girls were smiling back. But the happiness was missing.

"That was the day after…she left." Sayuri said.

* * *

"No, that couldn't have been right. That was way after that." Chiyo said, trying to remember dates.

"Chiyo, it was the day before your birthday…" Nobu said.

* * *

"Mom came home early that morning, after being out all night. She must have had a lot to drink that night. Because she brought **him** home. I've never seen dad so mad before. He kept on calling her names. She just laughed. But it wasn't the same one I was used to hearing. It sounded almost evil. My dad kept on saying, 'Hiko, why… why did you do it?'

He kept on saying it over and over. My mom kept on replying 'I don't love you anymore. I Love him! I Don't Love You Anymore! I'm leaving! Today!"

'I made Chiyo stay in the room. She was a bit more childish than I was, so I kept her busy with trying to find our birthday gifts, while I went downstairs to get some answers. But by the time I got there, mom was coming out of her bedroom, suitcases in hand. I started to take them back into the bedroom, but my mom stopped me. Then she pulled me close to her. She was crying. She kept on telling me how much she loved me and my sister so much. But she couldn't be with my dad anymore. I couldn't listen. I just held on to her and cried

'Then dad came, and he pulled me away from her. She just stared back at him with this flare in her eyes. When she looked back at me one more time, her eyes went blank. She knew she couldn't continue to be our mother. So she just left. Left with that guy I never met."

* * *

Chiyo laid her head on her father's shoulder. That particular memory was vague to Chiyo, thanks to Sayuri's protection. But this left a scar on Sayuri. It helped with making her believe that love didn't end happy.

"Nee-Chan was always out to protect me, wasn't she?" Chiyo said, as Aaron placed an arm around her.

"So she always interrogated your boyfriends out of concern, along with playing along with the family joke." Kai said.

* * *

(Back in Tokyo (Uh oh… trouble…))

"Can I help you?" Kentaro said to Inutashio, with boredom in his eyes.

"What exactly are your intentions with Sayuri Satome?" Inutashio said, pulling off his lawyer look every time he had to go out and prosecute someone.

"Why is that any of your concern?" Kentaro said, as he got up to leave, but the crazy lady from before stood in his way.

"I think this would be better if we took this outside." The shim (she/ he) said.

The shim pushed him out of the door and Inutashio led him to the awaiting limo.

"Now that we're in a more private place." Inutashio said, as he took a seat.

Jakotsu adjusted his top to make him more comfortable, taking out the socks that were posing as boobs, shocking Kentaro.

"Wha…What do you want with me!?" he cried out.

"Just a little talk. That's all." Inutashio said calmly. The driver started to take a little stroll around the local area.

"You have a very sick mind ya know!" Jakotsu started before Inutashio could stop him.

"Wait! You're Sayuri's faggot friend! I wondered why you look familiar…" that earned Kentaro a hard smack from Jakotsu.

"You have some nerve." Jakotsu snapped back.

"Calm down, Jakotsu." Inutashio said. "Though I have to agree with him. Your way of thinking isn't right. What made you think that you can ask a woman who've you injured mentally and emotionally, to take you back? Especially if that little stunt of yours before your own wedding wasn't clear enough hat you didn't want to be with her?"

"Ha! That's none of your business." Kentaro spat out.

"On the contrary, it is. Sayuri was dating my son. But then you came and spoiled everything. Do you enjoy causing other pain just to satisfy your lust? Always wanting what you can't have?"

"Inu- Papa, please quit playing philosopher and help me beat the shit out of this guy!" Jakotsu said, readying his whip.

"Now, now Jakotsu. I'm pretty sure Sayuri- San would prefer if no one was physically harmed." Jakotsu huffed and turned towards the window.

The car came to a stop. But before Kentaro got out, Inu-papa said one last thing.

"Remember what I told you and keep your distance. Or else as Supreme Court Judge, I can issue a restraining order. So stay from Sayuri, ok?"

Then the limo left.

"I told you we should have kicked his ass!" Jakotsu said angrily.

"Actually, I just place a spell on him while we were talking. Now every times he thinks about being unfaithful to the woman he's with or tries to go anywhere near Sayuri again, the Great Dog Demon will haunt his dreams and day dreams, and… let's just say he can never satisfy a woman again."

"Oh wow… that's better than kicking his sorry ass!"

* * *

(In the café)

"Oh! I love soaps!" the owner of Pele's Retreat, Pete, said, as he stared at the giant monitor that usually had colorful backgrounds than changed with the music. Now David's laptop was connected to the mainframe and the mission was now on the big screen.

"Someone pass the popcorn." Sayo said.

"Shush! They're gonna say something!" Kagome said, while passing the popcorn to Sayo.

"Where did we get popcorn?" Kaulani asked. Sango tied duck tape around Kaulani's mouth.

* * *

(Back at the ranch house)

Sesshomaru took a seat next to Sayuri. She was still staring at the picnic photo.

"Who took the picture?" he asked.

"Kai did."

Sesshomaru took a better look at the photo. Little Sayuri had the same smile that grown up Sayuri would always save for him and Rin. Then he saw that she got that smile from her mother.

"You know…" he said. "You would be acting just like your mother if you all of a sudden walked out of Rin's life."

Sayuri looked up at Sesshomaru questionably. What was he getting at?

"What I'm trying to say is… is…"

* * *

(Tokyo)

"Oh say it already!"

"Kouga, you were paying attention?" Ayame asked.

Izayoi stared at Kouga in amazement along with Ayame.

* * *

(Café)

"Oh the tension, oh the drama." Sayo said.

"Someone should really make this a movie or at least a dumb old fan fic." Inuyasha said.

(Hikaru brings out light saber and points it threatingly at Inuyasha. "I know you didn't just say that!")

"So much randomness! Someone's high on sugar!" Kagome said.

* * *

"I'm sorry Sayuri."

Sayuri's eyes went big. He actually apologized! Sesshomaru wasn't expecting an answer back. He blew it a long time ago. But Sayuri's reaction caught him by surprise. She turned into the little girl in the photo.

"What the hell took you so long!?" she said, as she tackled him down onto the leather couch. They shred a longed for kiss.

* * *

At the café, the participants of the operation cheered. It actually worked! Even if it took like… five hours. Then, as things started to get a little heated, David closed his laptop to keep the kids from seeing something inappropriate.

"Yes. Disaster avoided." Inukimi said walking in through the front.

"Aloha to that, Dog Goddess!" Kao said, following Inukimi.

"ACK!? Where did you come from!?" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted

"I was at the house taking a nap. Some idiot doesn't know how to write directions very well." Inukimi lifted a napkin that had a bunch of scribbles on it.

Sayo smacked her forehead.

"That would be my idiot husband!" Sayo said, turning towards David.

"What ever happened to genius?" he asked meekly.

"Aw. They get to do it in the house before we can…" Chiyo said to Aaron.

"But we get to on the new furniture." Aaron said seductively to Chiyo.

"Hey you two! Keep it clean over there!" Miroku said, almost making Sango fall over. Her husband trying to tell people to keep a sexual comment clean!? Hell just froze over…

Kai and Nobu looked out the window.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Kai said.

* * *

(In Tokyo)

"Whew! That was exciting." Izayoi said. Inutashio made it home just in time to see the grand finale.

"I never knew Sesshomaru was capable to apologize." Inutashio said.

Then the video screen went blank.

"That was it!?"

"Oh Kouga, what am I going to do with you?" Ayame said.

_

* * *

Hikaru-San: Ok, a chapter separation is good enough for me! This was one long ass chapter! But Stories not over yet… oh no! Hope you all liked the comedic moments. This was somewhat of a dark chapter, because we learned what happened to Sayuri's mother. There's absolutely no such thing as adding too much sunshine! Please R&R!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hikaru San: Yay! Their back together! I couldn't keep them apart. Their too cute together! Thanks for the help Shikonprincess!!!!! This chapter's for ya! _

* * *

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Sayuri asked.

"I was." Sesshomaru said, as he tampered with the window locks. He long noticed the web cameras, right before the two were able to take their love session too far. So now they were working on a way to get out of the house. He continued to tamper with the window's lock.

"You liar…" Sayuri huffed.

Then, thunder roared through out the house.

Sayuri screamed and she clung on to Sesshomaru.

"I never took you as someone who was afraid of thunder."

"I'm not scared of thunder! It's…"

Then lighting flashed. Sesshomaru wondered where Sayuri disappeared to.

"Lighting…" Sayuri said behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru finally got the lock picked and the window opened. He picked Sayuri up bridal style and jumped out of the two story window, landing perfectly.

"We better make a break for your parent's house. We already missed the ferry to Honolulu." Sesshomaru said.

"So… you had to ride one of those?"

"Yeah…"

"Fun huh?"

"No…"

* * *

Sayuri and Sesshomaru were walking for about 15 minutes until the rain started to come pouring down.

"Quick! To the nearest palm tree!" Sayuri said, as she used her arms to cover her face. But then Sesshomaru used his jacket to cover them both and Sayuri led the way.

Once they were sheltered, Sayuri leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

"Ah… you just have to love the rain. Huh?" she said.

"Sorry, wasn't listening. What?" Sesshomaru said. He was too busy admiring how pretty Sayuri looked wet.

"You're digging your own grave, do you know that?" Sayuri muttered.

_Man… I just got back together with my boyfriend and it rains… what is this? A bad day? Man, I can go for some green tea right now! _Sayuri thought to herself.

"You're wet too ya know…" She said, as she laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"What?"

"Don't think that I didn't know what you were looking at!" Sayuri said. Her pink bra was sticking out a lot from her white shirt.

"Maybe I shouldn't have chosen the white shirt today…" Sayuri said, blushing.

Then she got up and started to walk out into the pouring rain. She started to twirl around, causing her partner to get wet from the water flinging off her clothes and hair.

"Oh come on! Have you ever danced in the rain before?" Sayuri said, as she pulled him towards her. Sayuri laughed at the unamused expression on his face.

"I was hoping to stay dry…" Sesshomaru said bitterly.

Sayuri smiled.

"Come on, you know you like it!"

Sayuri let Sesshomaru resume his spot under the tree, while she dropped right beside him, resting. But when she placed her right hand down, it landed on something hard.

"What the?" Sayuri said. "What are you doing? Carrying rocks in your jacket?" She reached her hand into the pocket and found a small box.

Sesshomaru eyes widen. He forgot he had that with him.

"What's this?" Sayuri asked. She slowly opened the box. Inside, was a ring? Its band was pure silver, with small sapphires decorating the upper half close to the diamond. It was the diamond that took her breath away. It was cut so it resembles a lotus. She only saw one like it before…

* * *

(Flashback)

"OH! Pretty!" Sayuri and Rin said at the same time, as they were browsing through the latest National Geographic.

"What are you two doing?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over at the two.

"Dad, check this out!" Rin said, pointing at a picture of a diamond.

"The article said that despite its size, this diamond is a very rare one. When it was going to be cut for a ring, it didn't go into the traditional diamond shape that we're all familiar with. Instead, it broke off into this lotus shape." Sayuri explained, summarizing the article, while pointing at the close up photo of the diamond.

"Miss Sayuri, Winston- San sure knows what he's doing when it comes to diamonds!" Rin said.

"So far, the biding for the ring, which also has deep blue sapphires embedded into it, has gone up to 10.5 million dollars." Sayuri said, reading the foot note. "What would that be in yen now?"

"Wow, that's a lot. More that what dad's company brings in every five months."

"Rin..."

"But it's true!"

Sayuri laughed.

(Flashback ends)

* * *

Sayuri was at a loss of words. She felt someone grab her left hand. She looked up wide eyed at Sesshomaru.

"Sae…" he said softly.

_What's going on!? What's going on!? Why is he looking at me like that!? Is he…!?_

"I wanted to ask you, that day. But jealousy kind of took things out of control."

Sayuri continued to stare at Sesshomaru.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. The past three month made me realize that…

"Sayuri Satome… will you… marry me?"

Small tears were starting to roll down Sayuri's face. This was, a. unexpected, b. she's been waiting a long time for him to ask, but the ring was beyond belief.

Sayuri smile.

"Yes! Yes!" she kept on saying. Sesshomaru, as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Then they shared a passion filled kiss.

"Come on," he said. "Let's let your family know."

"Nothing can rain on my parade now." Sayuri said.

"That was a terrible pun."

"But it works right?"

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm very very late."

"Uncle, you make a very bad white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland."

"That's right." Inuyasha said, as Rin rolled the dice and moved on to the next brain. (A/N: They were playing Cranium. One of my all time favorite games!)

"How does the kid do that?" Chiyo asked, looking at he pathectic yellow piece that was hers, Aaron's, and Inukimi's. Kagome, Kai, and Sayo were in second place, Nobu, David, Miroku, and Kao were in third, while Inuyasha, Rin, Sango, and Kaulani were in the lead, almost to the center brain. the smaller kids were busy with a game of connect four, with Mika making sure that Akane didn't swallow any of the pieces.

"Ok, Creative Cat…." Kagome read, as it was her team's turn. "Kai, it's a cloodle, team Cranium…"

"Crap. How am I suppose to beat Rin? She shouldn't be allowed anywhere near board games." Kai said, as she divided up the paper and pencils.

"Ok," Kagome continued. "The clue is, 'a special occasion'." Kagome handed the card to Kai so she could read the answer. Kai sighed. The answer was wedding.

"Déjà vu?" Kai muttered to herself.

Then the door opened.

"Nobu, were we expecting guests?" Kai asked.

"No…"

Two very wet figures entered the living room.

"Hi you guys." Sayuri and Sesshomaru said in unison.

Chiyo hid behind Aaron. They were in trouble. But Sayuri and Sesshomaru didn't seem mad…

"How did you two get out of the house?" Sango asked.

"Secret." Sayuri said, placing her right index finger over her lips.

"And we just happen to enjoy the walk over here." Sesshomaru added bitterly.

"Oh! Cranium? I love this game!" Sayuri said, completely changing the subject. "Who's winning?"

* * *

Chiyo was the first to notice.

"Sae… what's that?" Chiyo said, pointing at Sayuri.

Sayuri stared at Chiyo blankly.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Bullshit!" Chiyo shouted. She climbed over the coffee table, making the game pieces fly everywhere.

"Chiyo…" Aaron said.

"Wait! Where were we!?" Inuyasha and Nobu said.

Chiyo reached for Sayuri's left hand.

"NO FUCKING WAY! A HARRY WINSTON!?" Chiyo shouted.

"WHAT!?" everyone else shouted.

Sayuri blushed while Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yup. We're engaged!" Sayuri said.

Rin cheered and ran to hug her 'parents'.

"I got a mom!" Rin said happily.

"Congrats!" Kai said.

"About time…" Kagome said. Everyone threw a pillow at her, making Kagome laugh nervously. (A/N: we all know how bad she is at match making right?)

Sayuri then stopped smiling.

"What wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Sayuri collapsed on the couch.

"Great… I thought I got out of the wedding planning business. Now I'm back in… CRAP! I Don't Wanna Deal With Emotionally Void Florist Again!" Sayuri cried, recalling the nightmare when she was helping Chiyo plan her wedding. Chiyo gave Sayuri a sympathic look.

"Come on, it turned out alright… right?"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. This was going to be one hell of a long engagement…

* * *

_Hikaru- San: Ok... i know really short, but i got too fustrated with the stupid uploader so ya. Any idea's for the next chapter? Thank You Number One fan, Shikonprincess! We did some voo doo and the site finally decided to work. So YA!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hikaru- San: well, here we are. Lemon Alert. You have been warned!!!!! _

* * *

"Are you two going to break up first thing again like last time?" Kai asked teasingly, as she loaded the last of Sayuri's bags in the trunk of the small beetle.

"Ha ha. Very funny, ma." Sayuri said.

"Oh, Sae- Chan you're really gonna get it on your wedding night!" Sayo said in a knowing manner, mostly saying it to catch Sesshomaru's attention.

"Wha?"

"You'll see…"

"Well, we got to get. I still got a wedding to plan."

"Have fun!" Kai said.

"As soon as you finish getting your credits, come back over here and redo our house. Kai won't do anything about it." Nobu said, getting a small slap from Kai.

"Bye, Kai! Bye Nobu! Tell Kaulani that I'll be waiting for her online!" Rin shouted over the plane engine.

"Sure thing!" Kai shouted back.

* * *

(A few hours later)

"Mr. Tashio, we'll be arriving in Tokyo in about a half hour. The pilot said over the intercom.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru said.

He looked up from his novel and watched the two girls in his life asleep with one earphone in each ear.

He then turned towards the piles of papers that Sayuri spread everywhere. Sae and her chaotic order.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Dude, I don't think I can plan a wedding, rehearsal dinner, honey moon, and reception all at once. That's way too many details!" Sayuri said. She was already starting to get stressed out. And she just started on the invitation lists.

"Sayuri, you really need to calm down." Rin said. Since Sayuri was going to be her mom soon, she decided to drop the formality.

"Rin's right. How about you do the ceremony and rehearsal stuff, while I do the reception and honeymoon." Sesshomaru said.

Sayuri stared at her fiancée.

"Why not? I always wanted a small ceremony on a beach. Plus, it would make the honeymoon a lot more fun if we splurge."

"What's a honeymoon?" Rin asked.

"A trip that a newly wedded couple take with just the two of them." Sesshomaru said. Sayuri rolled her eyes. She knew what he meant.

"I think I'll stay with Uncle and Auntie during that…" Rin said, shocking Sesshomaru and Sayuri.

(Flashback ends)

* * *

Sayuri slowly opened her eyes. The last time she looked out the window, the sky was blue, now it was black. She slowly took the earphone out of Rin's ear and moved next to Sesshomaru.

"How long were we out?"

"About two hours."

Sayuri placed her head over his chest. Sesshomaru put his book down and wrapped his arms around Sayuri. Suddenly, Sayuri gasped.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sayuri shook her head.

"Nothing, just something Kai once said to me." Sayuri said.

_Did your love for each other make it seem as though both your hearts were beating at the exact same time?_

_Actually Kai… it does…_Sayuri thought to herself. Sesshomaru skimmed through Sayuri's Itune's library.

"Whatcha looking for?" Sayuri asked.

"I don't think I heard this one." He replied, after looking through Sayuri's playlist.

_  
__

* * *

I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me_

I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me

I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me

I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me

Ya your going to remember me boo  
Im going to remember you too  
I cant forget all the crazy shh we use to do  
You were doing to much I wasnt doing anuf  
Thats what your friends say  
You got a man anyways  
I cant explain it nether  
I never what to leave ya  
Hell ya its hard to walk away  
When I see ya when I see you  
I remember the day  
You up your shoes on and moved on  
Before I could say

I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does she rub your feet  
When you've had a long day  
Scratch your scalp  
When you take out your braids  
Does she know that you like too  
Play PS2 till 6 in the morning  
Like I do

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away, walk away

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

I can't forget how we used to be  
Our life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't  
Though a new man has given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does he kiss me on the forehead  
Before we play  
Show up on my doorstep  
(with a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day  
Just to say hey baby I love you  
Like you used to

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away, walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

So hard to express this feeling  
Cause nobody compares to you  
And you know she'll never love you like I do

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_**  
**__  
Walk Away, Walk Away, walk away _

(Remember You)

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

* * *

"Where did you get all this American Music?" Sesshomaru asked. Sayuri didn't answer. She fell right back asleep. Mental note: don't play slow music if you want to talk to her when she's tired.

* * *

(Week before school starts)

_Hey Mr. DJ  
Put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby  
_

Sayuri sang on. She was unpacking a few boxes in the room where she first spent the night at Sesshomaru's house.

_And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop_

_it's gonna drive me crazy  
_

"Sayuri- San, where would you like these books?" Jaken, Sesshomaru's assistant asked. He really didn't like the idea of his master being engaged to a human, but on the other hand, she was a good match for him ,though he would never admit it.

"Just put them on the bed for now. I'll go through them later." Sayuri said, as she finally finished going through her art supplies and sketchbooks. She hasn't brought them out in years. She got herself familiar again with the texture of the sketch paper and the feel of pencils in her hand. She moved over to the pile of books that Jaken left. Fashion designs from an exercise in textiles were found in a few of the hard bound books. Chiyo kept calling her non stop, asking if Sayuri would be a partner with her in her fashion line.

"Hm… maybe I'll take a few fashion courses along with my other classes." Sayuri said to herself.

_Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
Do you like my Acid Rock?_

Rin sang as she wheeled Sayuri's desk chair into the room. Sayuri laughed.

"You broke into my Itunes again didn't you?"

"Nope, Kaulani and I traded music off when we were in Hawaii." Rin said.

"I guess we share the same music provider."

"Why are you putting a lot of your stuff in here?"

"This is going to be turned into my art studio. I'm going to be in here a lot when classes start."

Sayuri opened a box, but then slammed it shut again.

_Ayame… _Sayuri thought. She immediately recalled about the time Ayame gave Sayuri a box full of things that she left in her apartment. She and Koga were going to be living together so Sayuri gave them her old apartment.

Inside the box was the little pink bag.

_I have yet to break that out…_

"Why are you turning red?" Rin asked.

"Weren't you supposed to go and spend the night with Kyoko?" Sayuri asked, changing the subject.

"Oh no! I forgot to pack!" Rin ran out of the room. Sayuri sighed in relief. Thank kami that Rin was taking off tonight. She and Sesshomaru had some make up time to do.

* * *

(Later that night)

"Sae, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru called out from the bed. Sayuri locked herself in the bathroom and was taking a while.

"You're just gonna have to wait." Sayuri said. She wanted things to be perfect. She bought this last year and has been in the little pink bag ever since. Sayuri played around with her hair until it looked just right, which was difficult since it reached down to her waist. Then she double checked to make sure her breasts looked right and she opened the door.

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped. Sayuri was wearing a silky pink slip that showed a bit of cleavage and the right amount of thigh. With the seductive look on her face, she looked more beautiful than usual. She sat in his lap and wrapped her long smooth legs around his waist.

"I think we got some game time to make up." Sayuri said.

Sesshomaru looked up and down at Sayuri. A man would have to be blind to say that she was not the most beautiful and the sexiest woman alive. She was able to make even the simplest things look good, like the slip she was wearing for example.

The two went into a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru moved his hand up and down her body, trying to figure out wither or not the smoothness was her skin or her outfit.

A strap fell loose along Sayuri's shoulder. Sesshomaru lied her down gently on the bed.

"Go a little easy for now, Kay?"

"Wishful thinking…" he whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle.

Sayuri back arched as she felt his hand move slowly up her flat stomach. She quickly unbutton his shirt and slid it off. Sayuri pulls apart from him and unbuckled his pants.

Sesshomaru slipped the dress over her head, not wanting to break out her fury of him ruining her clothes. He knew that from past experience.

He got on top of her. She was in heat.

He entered through her wet entrance and went into slow steady movments.

Sayuri's soft moans encouranged him to move faster and he did. She grasped the sheets tightly. She forgot how he always made her feel. No one else coud be able to make her go over the edge the way Sesshomaru does. Sudden;y, the familiar feeling began to rise.

"sess…Sessh.. Sesshomaru!" She scream. He didn't sto, he kept going. Then he came, his hot seed filling Sayuri. They both got off the other and got under the covers.

"That was exhausting…." Sesshomaru said, in between breaths.

Sayuri smirked.

"What? Too much for you? If I recall, you lasted much longer than that."

"Time out…"

Sayuri smiled and kissed him on the cheek before they got back into the game. It would be almost fifteen hours before Rin was going to be home so they were going to use as much time as possible before she got back home.

* * *

_Hikaru-San:: Hm… they sure manage to get a lot of alone time… tee hee._

_Well, next chapter should be fun. Caterers, florist, and, much to Sayuri's dstress…. DRESS SHOPPING!!!! Remember the first date? Lol_

_Anyway, the relationship is going to go slowly now that Sayuri's back in school and there's a wedding coming up… let's just say more ideas of how to make their lives a little more exciting would be appericiated. Please don't forget to read and review!!!!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hikaru-San: YES! Time for some more torture!!!_

* * *

"Miss Satome, we're still waiting for your decision on the catering."

"I said absolutely no French food. Snails make me nauseous. My fiancée and I agreed on traditional Japanese…"

"I guess it was easier helping your sister plan her wedding huh?" Ayame said.

"I did this all before. It's just that people's been hiring complete jackasses to work for them now!" Sayuri snapped back, as she hung up her cell phone in frustration. The caterers were driving her crazy.

"Well," Jakotsu said, taking the phone away from Sayuri before she crushed it in her hand. "I think I'll help out with the catering. You, Ayame, and Sango still have to go down to Kikyo's shop for the invitations."

"Thanks. I just want to get today's stuff over with. Sesshomaru's taking me out for my birthday."

"You're 24 now right?"

"Yup."

"Oh! Do you still have the sample that Ki sent?" Sango asked. Sayuri reached into her messenger bag and pulled out an ivory colored piece of parchment.

_

* * *

_

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Sayuri Satome to Sesshomaru Tashio

_On the 25__th__ of December of the year 2007_

_At the Kamehameha residence on the Island of Kauai, Hawaii _

* * *

"Oh… that's romantic! A beach wedding!" Ayame said, with stars in her eyes.

"It's just a small one." Sayuri said. "I like to keep it simple."

"That really fits you, Sayuri- Chan." Sango said. "I saw how upset you were when Kentaro decided to make it a big event in that huge church. Nothing like the simple things right?"

"And isn't it just cute? On the one year anniversary of you're getting together intimately and now husband and wife."

"Jackie! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Sayuri said, pretending to be mad.

"GUYS! WAIT UP!" Sayuri, Ayame, Jakotsu, and Sango twirled around. Kagome was catching up to them, dragging an out of breath Akane with her.

"There you are Kags. Where were you?" Jakotsu asked.

"I had to pick up Akane from her daycare. Now I have to go off and pick up her costume for her Halloween play from Izayoi's after finishing up business with you guys." Kagome said. Akane laughed.

"Mama's funny!" Akane said.

"Hm, do hanyos really develop that fast?" Sayuri said.

"You better believe it. I thought she was going at the rate of a human baby. But she's already a toddler at ten months." Kagome said, scratching behind one of her daughter's puppy ears, causing her to giggle.

"So, you're almost done with the quarter huh, Sae?" Kagome asked.

"Yup! I'm getting my degree in the mail sometime this week! Now I have all the time in the world to finish the wedding plans!" Sayuri said, doing a victory gesture.

"But you still don't know the details to the reception and honeymoon…" Sango said.

"I told Sesshomaru to do whatever for the honeymoon. I don't really care if he spends over a million on it. We're probably going to be in one room during the whole thing."

"WOO HOO! Sayuri!" Jakotsu said, making everyone laugh.

"Shut up!" Sayuri shouted.

"You said it." Jakotsu said. The cell phone rang again and Jakotsu took the call.

"Miss Satome's phone, Jakotsu speaking…"

"Ok, here we are." Sayuri said as she walked into the shop.

* * *

"Sae- Chan. I was wondering when you were going to show up." Kikyo said. She was one of Sayuri's classmates before Sayuri dropped out. Now she worked part time at a Vera Wang store, where Sayuri decided to get her invitations (A/N: Yes, I checked, Vera Wang does do these kind of things…)

Kagome nodded at Kikyo. Kikyo also happened to be Inuyasha's ex- girlfriend. It was through Sayuri that Kagome and Inuyasha even got together at all.

"Hi Ki! Are they ready?" Sayuri said, after hugging her friend.

"I even placed them in their envelops and addressed them to everyone on your guest list."

"Aw, Kikyo. No wonder your one of my bridesmaids."

"So have you decided on you maid of honor."

"Actually, I have decided on a 'matron' of honor."

"Oh, of course. It's the twin sister. Well, while you're here, how about going through the new bridal dresses."

Sayuri had a horrified look on her face.

"Oh joy Sae! You're favorite event! Dress Shopping!" Kagome said.

"I had my eye on this new bridesmaid dress." Kikyo babbled. "But I need your opinion on it!"

"O…k…"

"Oh! Get it get it get it!" Jakotsu said. When Chiyo's not around, count on Jakotsu to be the second opinion.

Kikyo took off to the back of the dress department.

* * *

Sayuri took out her sketch book and started on a bit of homework.

"Oh, that would look so awesome!" Ayame said, as she looked over Sayuri's shoulder. It was a sketch of a potential re- design of the main room in the house. Then Sayuri flipped a few pages to show another design of a different room.

"Ok! What do you think Sae?"

Kikyo appeared again. She was wearing a floor length deep purple dress that had the signature Vera Wang flower symbol on the lower right hip. The upper half was in an elegantly v cut with wide off the shoulder sleeves.

"And of course, with Chiyo being the main bridesmaid, her dress would have a smaller sleeve. And a different cut." Kikyo said.

Sayuri sat there opened mouthed.

"I absolutely love it!" Sayuri said, squealing like a school girl.

"Be sure thought that it could be lifted so the sand of the beach doesn't ruin it." Jakotsu said, reminding Sayuri about the place of the ceremony.

"No problem. I can arrange to place these dresses as special order. I can make the skirt a bit wider so they flow more loosely."

"Um…" Sayuri said. "How's it looking in the bridal section?"

* * *

About a hundred dresses later, Sayuri finally found 'the one'. (A/N: You're not going to see it until the wedding chapter!)

"Okaaayyyy, now I can cross dresses off the list. Amazing we got that all done today." Sayuri said.

"Though I think Sessh is gonna hit the roof when he sees the bill." Kagome said.

"Not until he sees me walk down the aisle." Sayuri said, as she flung the bag over her shoulder.

"Did you have to buy a new birthday suite?" Sango asked.

"Hey! When you're loaded, you can't help it!" Jakotsu said.

"Besides, he said he was going to take me somewhere really nice and that Chinese dress I have won't cut it." Sayuri said.

"You'll knock his dead with this number!" Ayame said, punching Sayuri in the arm.

"Ow… well, I got to go. I have to pick Rin up."

"It's not easy being a mom!" Sango shouted, as Sayuri got into the BMW, which she snuck out when Sesshomaru was gone.

* * *

(That night)

"Sae, Rin, are you two ready?"

"Yes!" the two replied.

Rin came running down in a blue dress with a red bow in the back. Sayuri ran down in a smooth black velvet strapless dress that reached to her knees. She was also wearing silver hoops, her engagement ring, and a dark red shawl.

"Happy Birthday Sae." Sesshomaru said, as he handed her a bouquet of Casablanca Lilies.

"Aw, you're just too sweet." Sayuri said, as she took the bouquet and kissed Sesshomaru.

"Sayuri, dad, stop it." Rin said. The three walked out of the house and got into Sesshomaru's Lexus.

* * *

At Rin's request, Sayuri placed in a CD that was going to drive Sesshomaru crazy. But he kept silent. He'll punish her later.

_Cause we are living, in a Material World_

_And I'm a Material Girl! _

_You know we are living, in a Material World_

_And I'm a Material Girl!_

"What's the deal with you and Madonna?" Sesshomaru asked, as he parked the car.

"Well, you have to admit it. Material Girl is so mine and Rin's theme song now." Sayuri said.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru said, as he offered Sayuri his arm. Sayuri took the arm, while Rin took his hand.

* * *

"Wow. I always wanted to eat here." Sayuri said, as she admired the fancy restaurant, famous for the view of the Tokyo skylines and the cross between Western and Eastern cultures.

"Why haven't you yet?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"It was just a joke."

They entered the restaurant. Sesshomaru approached the host.

"A reservation for three, under Tashio."

"Right away sir." The host said, as he led the three into the dining room. Many eyes stared at Sayuri, mainly jealous female eyes. Thought they didn't think she did, Sayuri heard every little thing the women were saying quietly to each other.

* * *

'Yeah, I think that's the little gold digger that placed a spell on our idol's heart.'

'She's not even that pretty, what does Tashio- San, see in her?'

'Look at her dolt over the little brat. I bet that's how she got to him.'

* * *

Sayuri tried to shake it off. She wasn't going to let a bunch of gossip ruin her night.

Sesshomaru pulled a chair out for Sayuri and she sat down. Rin chose a seat in between the two.

"Hello, I'm Yuri and I'll be your server for the evening. May I start you off with drinks?"

"I'll have a Shirley Temple please." Rin said, remembering her manners.

"And we'll have a bottle of your best wine."

"Right away." Yuri said, and she took off.

"Sayuri, how are your classes going?" Rin asked.

"Pretty well, I got the highest marks in all of them and I'll be graduating early so I'll have more time at home." Sayuri said.

"You said something about that last week." Sesshomaru said.

"So Rini, what's new at school?" Sayuri asked.

Rin talked on about the latest of her school career. Yuri came back with the drinks and took their food orders. As Rin talked on, Sayuri thought about the things that the group of women said. She wasn't a gold digger, though it was true that she met him through his daughter, but in a completely different way.

The music brought her out of her doubts.

"Would you like to dance?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure…"

"I was asking Rin."

"Oh, right…" Sayuri blushed. Sesshomaru led Rin to the dance floor and danced with her.

* * *

Sayuri smiled at the two. She had to be the luckiest woman in the world. She had a handsome fiancée, soon to be husband in December, a wonderful little girl that was going to be a daughter, and a fantastic life lived the way she wanted to live it. She finally pushed the other women's comments out of her mind. She knew what the truth was and she didn't need to prove it to anyone.

* * *

Then Sesshomaru and Rin came back to the table once they saw that the food was served.

"So, is Kaulani going to come visit over Thanksgiving break?"

"I don't think so, Rin. Her Thanksgiving Break starts after yours is done." Sayuri said.

"Aw. Oh well, then we're just going to have to glue ourselves to the computer."

"Rin…"

* * *

When they were done eating, Sesshomaru took Sayuri to the dance floor for her dance.

"Are you having a nice time?" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

"Yes I am. I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"You're just glowing tonight."

"Well, I'm 24 now. I'm at the top of my game."

"I hope you are. Especially for what I'm going to do to you tonight…"

"Bad dog…"

"Rin looks exhausted. We better go.

"Ok…"

Sesshomaru paid the bill, picked Rin up in his arm and they left the restaurant.

* * *

Sayuri and Sesshomaru were alseep in bed, when the thunder began to roar. Sayuri woke up and snuggled closer to Sesshoamru.

"I kne you were scared of thunder." Sesshomaru said with a yawn.

"I just don't like thunder. it always leads to..."

Flash of lighting and the heavy rain begins to beat down on the window.

"Lighting?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Sayuri sighed.

"Sayuri... dad...?"

The two looked up and found Rin standing at the doorway.

"What is it Rin?" Sayuri asked.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you guys?"

Sayuri and Sesshomaru looked at each other. Luckily they finished their business a long time ago.

"Climb in, kid." Sesshomaru said. Rin crawled on top of the bed spread and settled in between Sayuri and Sesshomaru.

"Night papa, night mama."

Sayuri was taken by suprise by what Rin called her.

"Good night Rin." she said softly. She was indeed the luckiest girl in the world.

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: This is just a filler chapter. Next one is going to be the big event… (Someone plays I'm Too Sexy in the background) Bachelor and Bachelorette parties! Now that should be fun! R&R people! Especially with ideas for the parties!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hikaru- San: Tee hee…now for some fun… I've spent my entire weekend updating stories because its spring formals and I have absolutely nothing better to do…_

* * *

November came and gone. Sayuri took over the giant kitchen in the giant house of Inutashio and Izayoi. And now it was December, the time to make the final arrangements.

"Ok, so tell me what we got so far…" Sayuri told Sesshomaru.

"Finalized the guest list, with all but one person will be coming." Sesshomaru said. Sayuri crosses that off the list.

"go on…"

"Did the final flower arrangements." Rin said, flipping through a magazine.

"Everything's set for the rehearsal dinner."

"Uh huh… flowers… dinner…guest… ceremony… invites… are we forgetting anything?"

"I don't think so."

"How about your vows?" Rin said.

Sayuri and Sesshomaru stared at each other. Oh crap! How could they forget one of the most important parts of the wedding!?

"Ok… let's not panic…" Sesshomaru said, after observing the horrified look on Sayuri. "let's just sit down… and think of our vows."

"Right…" Sayuri said.

_But… what to say…? _

Then the door burst opened. Sayuri was bound and blind folded.

"What the hell!?"

"Oh don't worry Sessh! We'll bring her back later!" Sayuri heard Chiyo say.

"Chiyo!? What the hell's going on!?"

"Oh you'll see!"

As soon as Kagome and Chiyo got Sayuri out of the house, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and the kids entered the house.

"What are your women doing with my fiancée?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Kagome just dumped Akane on me today saying she had something to do." Inuyasha said.

"And the girls have been pretty secretive lately." Miroku said, remembering how sneaky Sango's been acting lately.

"Ayame accidentally spilled yesterday." Koga said. "It a bachlorette thing they're throwing for Sayuri."

"A WHAT!?"

* * *

"Guys! Where are you taking me!?"

"Our little get together!" Kagome said, giggling. Chiyo was driving thru a bunch of twist and turns, making Sayuri car sick.

"I'm going to throw up…"

"Oh quit being a baby." Chiyo said.

"Wait a minute! I know What's going on here!!!" Sayuri shouted.

Then, the car stopped. Kagome and Chiyo led Sayuri into a fancy building. They removed Sayuri's bonds and blindfold.

"Welcome to your bachlorette party!" Kagome and Chiyo shouted.

They were in one of the most expensive Hot Springs in Tokyo. Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango had a special section of the springs reserved for the occasion.

"You guys…" Sayuri said.

"Come on! We weren't able to throw you one the first time you were engaged."

"As if getting drunk the suppose to be wedding night wasn't enough."

"Sae…"

Sayuri touched the water's surface.

"Oh! Thank you thank you thank you!" Sayuri kept saying.

"Hold on sister." Chiyo said. "There is a catch…"

"Huh?"

"You have to answer every one of our questions honestly, no matter what they are!"

"uh… sure?"

"Ok! Now get yourself comfortable cause the funs just beginning." Kikyo said, catching everyone by surprise. Kikyo was normally the quiet type so if she says anything in a mischievous way then something was defiantly up.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're getting married in a few weeks." Inuyasha said

"Neither can I…" Sesshomaru said.

"So long freedom…" Miroku said, taking a sip of his beer.

The other men sweat dropped.

"But it's worth it." Miroku said. He watched his kids play around in the backyard.

"15 men on the dead man's chest, Boo woo woo and a bottle of bum!"

"No Sano! Mama said it was 'yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!'"

"She's right Sano. I'm not sure if you're a very good fearsome pirate Robinson." Rin said, as she finished building the 'ship'

"I drank too much rum so I can't talk right."

"Too much! Too much!" Akane sang, playing with the 'treasure.'

"Sano! You be pirate king! Rin you be Pirate queen."

"What about me Akane?"

"Mika and me Pirate puincess!!!"

"Inu, your daughter acts more like Kagome…" Koga said.

"I know. She drives me crazy."

"But ya can't help but love every minute of it. It's always the kids that make marriage more fun."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. He continued to watch Rin play with the younger kids.

* * *

"So…"

"What?"

"What would you do if…. You suddenly got breast cancer and you were too scared to tell anyone, what would you do?"

"Geez Ayame! Are you trying to scare me!?"

Sayuri scooted away from Ayame.

"Just answer the question Sae. We're probably aren't going to have girl time like this after you're married so let's get on with it!"

Sayuri thought for a moment…

"Of course I would tell Sesshomaru. He would want to know what was going on. I couldn't handle being in a hospital again."

"Unless your legs were spread apart…"

"KAGOME!!!" Sayuri, Kikyo, Chiyo, and Ayame shouted in embarrassment.

"I agree." Sango said. "But try doing that TWICE!"

"Sango! You're pregnant again!?"

"I was referring to when I gave birth to Mika and Sano."

"Ya know you guys…" Kikyo said. "Out of the four of us that has yet to start a family, I think the one that would smoke us at being a parent would be our little Sayuri."

"What?"

"Come on, sister." Chiyo said, scooting closer to Sayuri. "We all know you have the patience of a saint when it comes to kids. Heck, you turn things into a game just to hide your frustration."

"She's right. The twins are always getting easier to control after you baby-sit them. They just love their 'Aunt Sayuri.'" Sango added.

Sayuri continued to blush.

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question." Kikyo said. "Sae- Chan, do you ever want kids?"

"Yes…" Sayuri answered silently. "I always wanted kids. I just needed to find the one. But to tell the truth…" everyone leaned in closer to hear what else Sayuri was going to say.

"I'm scared. What if something went wrong? I don't think I could live with myself if I put a life in danger."

"Oh, Sae, don't be silly." Kagome said calmly. "That's every mother's fear."

"I think you'll be a good mother." Ayame said.

"My turn!" Sango said, getting into the water.

"If you do have kids, what would be the name of the son and or daughter?"

Sayuri thought back and giggled.

"If a boy, Makoto. if a girl, Reiko."

"I have a feeling that you and a certain someone already had this discussion…" Ayame said.

* * *

"What kind of name's Reiko…?" Koga asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Sayuri picked that one. She always had a way with names." Miroku said.

"When are they going to be back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If you're worried about the girls, don't worry. Since Kagome and Sango aren't exactly bachlorettes anymore, there aren't going to be strippers."

"What are they doing anyway?"

* * *

"Ok… right hand blue."

"Easier for some than others…"

Twirl…. "Left foot yellow…"

"HUSTON! WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

CRASH!

The women laughed, as they tried to untangle themselves.

"God! Don't we act our age?" Chiyo said, still laughing.

"What time is it?" Sayuri asked.

"OH CRAP! It's almost six! The place is gonna close soon. We gotta get going." Kagome said.

"I had no idea that hot springs stay open that long…" Sayuri said, as she followed her friends into the changing room.

* * *

The men saw the headlight as the girl drove into the drive way.

"I guess that's our cue to go." Inuyasha said getting up, and picking up a sleeping Akane, who made herself comfortable on the carpet.

"Mika, Sano… come on. Mom's back." Miroku said.

"Ok daddy!" Mika said, as she jumped into her father's waiting arms.

"No fair! I wanna be held too!" Sano whined.

"Well catch you later Sessh." Inuyasha said.

As the men walked out with their kids, Sayuri struggled to get into the house.

"We need a bigger door." She said, as she plopped onto the couch.

"So… how was your day today?" Sesshomaru asked, relieved that Sayuri didn't do anything dumb.

"Oh pretty good… had a spa day. And we just got back from crashing a strip bar…"

"Sayuri!"

"I'm kidding! I wouldn't go gaga for any other man than my Fluffy- Chan!"

"What did you call me?"

Sayuri smirked.

"Oh, just a little something Inuyasha said to me before he left."

"No one's allowed to call me that…" Sesshomaru said, as he flipped Sayuri on the couch.

"Um…hello? Still in here." Rin said, looking up from the computer.

_

* * *

Surfingprincess24: Hello? What's going on over there?_

_JapaneseSakura: Oh, Dad and Sayuri are acting all lovey dovey again…_

_Surfingprincess24: I would think you'd be used to it by now..._

_JapaneseSakura: ACK! They're not listening to me! I gotta sign out before I'm scarred for life! _

_Surfingprincess24: ok, go save your sanity..._

_

* * *

Hikaru-San: hm… December 1__st__… only 24 more days till the big day… after the bachlorette fling, things are going to get even more hectic. What's making Sayuri nervous now!? Please read and review…_


	22. Chapter 22

Sesshomaru heard the sound again. The left side of the bed was empty.

"Sae, are you doing ok?"

Hacking sounds came from the bathroom.

"I'll… be okay… (Insert hacking) Could you go down to the store and get me some Seven Up? I'm like dying here…"

"Sure." He said, as he got up and got dress. Sayuri's been sick for the past week. He figured it was just nerves.

"Rin, I'm going to get Sayuri a few things, keep an eye on her ok?" he shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah dad…" Rin shouted back.

* * *

Sayuri wiped her mouth with her trusty rag as she lifted her head from the toilet. This was getting out of hand. Sure, she was nervous with the wedding coming up, but she never threw up this much.

"Now I'm hungry…" Sayuri said.

She slowly walked downstairs and raided the fridge.

"Sayuri, what are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Getting a little snack." Sayuri replied. Rin stared at the giant pile of food Sayuri got together.

"This is little? Maybe you should take a bath first."

"That sound like a good idea. I'm feeling a little gross right now." Sayuri said, as she took off to the bathroom.

"Something's wrong with Sayuri. Maybe I should call Aunt Chiyo." Rin said to herself, as she picked up the phone and placed a lot of the colder food items back in the fridge.

* * *

"ARGH! What's wrong with me!?" Sayuri shouted to herself. She sank lower into the tub. She was shock with how much she was eating lately and yet she still hasn't gained a pound. And her sickness only lasted through out most mornings. But… now that she thought about it…

"Did I have my period this month?"

* * *

Chiyo drove her silver Volkswagen beetle into the driveway. What could be wrong with her big sister? She had an item wrapped in a plastic bag that was stuffed into her handbag.

"Rin-Chan? It's Chiyo…"

"Doors open." Rin called out.

Sayuri stumbled into the living room.

"Chiyo? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check on you." Chiyo said. "Rin called me because she was worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about. I just have stomach flu. Nothing that a little Seven Up can't fix."

Chiyo didn't buy it. She dragged Sayuri into the bathroom. She had to be sure.

"Rin- Chan, wait out here for a bit ok?"

"Sure." Rin said, as she broke out the ice cream and Oreos.

"Chiyo! What are you doing!?"

Chiyo pulled out a First Response out of her bag.

"Nee- Chan. Go into the bathroom and check…" Chiyo said sternly.

"Chi...yo…" Sayuri said glumly, but did as she was told.

* * *

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out. She was pushing a cart full of food, a small portion of it ramen.

Sesshomaru was standing in the checkout line, trying to give the cashier a hint that he wasn't interested.

"Hello Kagome."

"Where's Sae- Chan?"

"At home. She asked me to get her a few things." Sesshomaru said, motioning to the dozen doughnuts, 12 pack of Seven Up, and 10 beef ramens.

"Hm… that's interesting…" Kagome said, as she started to put her things on the counter.

"So when's the rehearsal again?"

"December 24, at seven. That's when everyone's supposed to be in Hawaii."

"Ok, now I just need to make sure our plane tickets are golden."

"You do know you can just come with Sayuri and I on the jet."

"Oh I know. Thanks! We'll be at the house at eight!" Kagome said.

"Well," Sesshomaru said, grabbing the bags. "I got to go. Sayuri doesn't like it when I keep her waiting."

"Ok…" Kagome said, as she paid for her things. When Sesshomaru left…

"Is she…"

* * *

"CHIYO!!!!" Sayuri shouted in a panic. Chiyo came running into the bathroom.

"What is it!?"

"Lo...look…" Sayuri said, handing her the results.

Chiyo took a glance.

"Oh…my… god…"

Sayuri was crying.

"Oh my god! Nee- Chan!" Chiyo hugged her sister.

"I… I can't believe it…" Sayuri said.

"I'm going to be an aunt. Oh sister!" Chiyo said, holding on to her sister.

"But… don't tell anyone." Sayuri said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to tell them myself…" Sayuri said.

"Fine…"

They heard the door close.

"Oh my god! He's back… distract him!"

"Oh come on! As far as he's aware of, you're still spilling your guts in the bathroom…" Chiyo said, as she walked out of the room, trying hard to contain her excitement.

Sayuri moved around, hiding the pregnancy test.

* * *

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you." Chiyo said to Sesshomaru, who was busy putting things away. "It's sea sickness up there."

"That's new…" Sesshomaru said sarcastically. Chiyo rushed out the door.

Wait a minute!? How long was Chiyo here?

Sayuri stumbled down the stairs. She was now wearing a white t- shirt and straight denim jeans.

"Feeling any better?"

Sayuri took a Seven Up.

"Better… so… is there anything left to do before taking off?"

"We need to finish with the packing. The wedding's is in a week. And you still need to find something suitable for our honeymoon."

Sayuri whacked him on the back of the head.

"It would help if I had a hint of where you're taking me!" Sayuri huffed.

"You can pack only your swimsuit for all I care." Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up!"

"Get a room." Rin said, putting the doughnut away.

Sayuri grabbed her coat.

"I'm going out for a walk."

"Need me to come with you?"

"No. you just got home. I'll be fine. I got my phone if you need me." Sayuri walked out of the house.

* * *

She walked to the nearby park and chose a special spot to pace around and clear her thoughts.

"What am I gonna do? How am I going to break the news to him?" Sayuri kept saying to herself over and over again.

"Sayuri…" Sayuri froze and slowly turned around.

"You…"

* * *

"Is it just me, or has Sayuri been acting strange lately?"

"I wouldn't worry dad. Remember how sick Sayuri got while we were standing in line for the roller coaster at Disneyland. Anybody can get nervous about a wedding."

"No kidding. You should have seen your aunt and uncle at their wedding. That was a mess."

"I was sleeping. What happened?"

* * *

Kentaro slowly approached Sayuri.

"Hey… how are you?" he said.

"Just fine… until you showed up." Sayuri said.

He placed a hand on Sayuri's shoulder.

"I mean no harm. I heard you're getting married."

"Yes… he's a good man." Sayuri said.

"But are you doing it just to spite me?"

"Let's not start that. You know as well as I do that I have no feelings for you anymore."

"All I want to do is congratulate you."

"Huh?"

Sayuri was surprised.

"Look. I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. Your fiancé's a lucky guy. I wish I would have seen it earlier. Then maybe I wouldn't have treated you so badly."

Sayuri took Kentaro's hand.

"I appreciate the apology."

"So… this is goodbye…" Kentaro said. He kissed Sayuri's almost frostbitten hand. He had a glance at the engagement ring. Then he left her alone.

_Damn Dog!!! I just want you to go away!!!!_ Kentaro thought to himself. (A/N: remember the reunion chapter?)

Sayuri sat down on the bench. This was an unusual day. Since the wedding was a week away, she could always tell him on their way to god knows where for their honeymoon.

She got up and started to walk towards home.

* * *

Sayuri closed the door behind her.

"Sayuri, you look frozen." Rin said. Sayuri walked up to Sesshomaru and pulled him and Rin in for a hug.

"What up with this all of a sudden?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing how much Sayuri was glowing.

"I… don't know…" she simply said. "Just happy to be home…"

He can wait…

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Just wanted to add Kentaro into the mix because someone asked me too. Forgot who but it was though, it was a long time ago… NEXT CHAPTER! REHERSAL!!!!!_


	23. Chapter 23

"OH! I haven't been on a private plane before!" Kagome said like a school girl.

"Whoosh whoosh whoosh!" Akane said giggling.

"Calm down you two." Sayuri said, while munching on a pack of Doritos.

"Should you really be eating those? I'm still amazed you haven't gotten fat yet." Inuyasha said, earning a bag of fruit snacks thrown at him.

"Shut up! Excuse me if I have a healthy appetite!"

"That includes two packs of double stuffed Oreos, a pint of chocolate mint ice cream, five bags of Doritos, and a Grand Slam Breakfast?" Sesshomaru said, thinking about all Sayuri's eaten that day.

"Just…uh… unusually big hunger today. I mean… the rehearsal's tomorrow and then it's the big day."

Kagome and Inuyasha gave Sayuri a look, but looked away before Sesshomaru noticed.

"BATHROOM!" Sayuri said, jumping out of her seat.

"What's up with Sayuri?" Rin asked.

"I'll go check on her. Inu, can you watch Ayame?"

"Sure, hon."

* * *

Sayuri continued to throwing up. This was getting crazy. Even Sesshomaru was starting to suspect something. The plan better not fail or else…

"I knew it…"

Sayuri looked up and found Kagome.

"You're what I think you are!" Kagome said, wrapping up some toilet paper, helping Sayuri clean up.

"I just had too much to eat." Sayuri said weakly.

"Whatever. You don't even eat that much usually and with what you've been choosing as food lately, I knew! Hello, I just had a baby!" Kagome said.

"Ok… you caught me…"

"Oh my god!" Kagome squealed as she hugged Sayuri.

"But, you are not to say a word to anyone!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to tell them."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Sae… how can you keep something like this a secret?"

"I'll spill at the reception. Please promise me."

"Fine, I won't…" Kagome said.

"Thank you, Kags…"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Chiyo."

"Always the twin first…"

"Ya know it."

Kagome and Sayuri went back to their seats.

* * *

(The next day)

"Ok… let's get started people! Tomorrow's the big day!" Jakotsu said over the megaphone.

"Seriously… is the megaphone really necessary?" Kikyo asked, taking the thing away.

"I can't help it…" Jakotsu said.

"Hon… maybe you and I should go and help Kai out to see if the dinner's set." Jakotsu's current partner, Bankotsu, said.

"We'll be back!" Jakotsu said enthusiastically.

"Alright then…" Kikyo said, rolling her eyes. "Part one, Guests goes and settle in their seats…"

"Bride's side filled!" Sayo shouted from the right.

"So is the groom's!" Inutashio said from the left.

"That was easy… ok… then music plays… enter…"

"Brides maids!" Kagome said.

"Can you act like it's the wedding taking place please?" Kikyo said.

"Hey, you have to get over here too…" Sango said.

"Oh crap! You're right!!!" Kikyo said. She ran over to the end of the aisle and handed the check list to Inukimi.

"Ok… enter bridesmaids, and then, with the Best Man, enter Maid of Honor." Inukimi read off. Inuyasha and Chiyo started walking down.

"Don't get any ideas with my wife!" Aaron shouted teasingly.

"Aaron!" Sayuri shouted somewhere in the back.

"Sorry!"

"As soon as the maturity level gets back to normal…" Inukimi muttered. She wasn't even that goofy when it came to her own wedding rehearsal. Inutashio explained it as boot camp with lots of flowers.

"The groom takes his position on the altar…" Sesshomaru got up from one of the seats up front and moved to his standing position.

"Rin and Mika go down with flowers."

"Please tell me my dress isn't poofy…" Rin whined.

"No poofy, no poofy…" Mika said.

"You get what you get. Now please move forward. I'm sure you all are hunger." Izayoi said. It was clear that she was getting bored with all the goofing off that was going on there for making things go more slowly than they should.

"And as soon as Sano gets his butt down there with the rings…" Inukimi muttered, as Sano ran down, trying not to drop the small pillow. "Music plays and Sayuri enters."

"Wow, Inu-papa was right. You do make things seem like the military." Sayuri said slyly, as she trotted down.

"Shush…" Inukimi said. "Ok….bridesmaids….maid of honor… flower girls… bride… Ok, then it's all the lovey dovey vow crap… kiss the bride and… WILL YOU TWO BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE!?" Inukimi shrieked as Sesshomaru gave Sayuri a wet one.

"Sorry…" the two said.

"Now you know what I have to deal with." Rin mumbles, making Kaulani laugh.

"Are we done here?" Sayuri asked innocently.

Inukimi threw the notes in the air.

"Go have fun…" she muttered.

"Quick! Run before she changes her mind!" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru picked Sayuri up bridal style, Rin running after the two, while Inuyasha grabbed Akane with one arm and threw Kagome over the shoulder and made for the car.

"What's was that suppose to mean!?" Inukimi whined.

* * *

(Pele's Retreat)

"So… our ohana is just getting bigger and bigger huh, Chica?" Pete said (A/N: We all know Pete, the owner of Pele's, right?)

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." Sayuri said.

"So the usual strawberry margarita?"

"Oh, could you make it a virgin this time? I don't want to be hung over for the big day."

"That's shocking…" Pete said sarcastically. But he didn't add the alcohol into the drink. He handed it over to Sayuri.

"Not going crazy over your last night as a free woman?" Sesshomaru said, walking up behind her.

"Don't you want me to look pretty tomorrow?" Sayuri said.

"I still think you're very pretty when you have your head over the toilet…" Sayuri punched his arm.

"Did you have to bring that up?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Make you dance with me…" Sayuri pulled his tie gently and they moved for the dance floor.

_

* * *

Aruba Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
Bermuda Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo Montego baby why don't we go  
Jamaica_

Off the Florida Keys  
There's a place called Kokomo  
That's where you wanna go to get away from it all

Bodies in the sand  
Tropical drink melting in your hand  
We'll be falling in love  
To the rhythm of a steel drum band  
Down in Kokomo

* * *

"Ok… Let me guess where you're taking me for the honeymoon…"

"You're not going to get it…"

"Ok, if I come close, you have to laugh."

"Why laugh?"

"Because you hardly laugh in public…"

"Fine…"_

* * *

Aruba Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo

To Martinique, that Monserrat mystique

We'll put out to sea  
And we'll perfect our chemistry  
By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity

Afternoon delight  
Cocktails and moonlit nights  
That dreamy look in your eye  
Give me a tropical contact high  
Way down in Kokomo

* * *

"Ok…. Jamaica…"

'…'

"No? Ok… um…. London…"

"What happens in London…?"

"Ok, smartass…."

"You're not going to guess…"

"But it is out of the country…"

"That'd the only bit I'm giving away."

_

* * *

Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo

Port Au Prince I wanna catch a glimpse

Everybody knows  
A little place like Kokomo  
Now if you wanna go  
And get away from it all  
Go down to Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go

Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go

Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo

* * *

Chiyo and Inuyasha took over the small stage.

"Ok guys! Listen up!" Chiyo said into the mic. The room fell silent; both families watch to see what the two were up to.

"First off, I just wanna congratulate my twin sister, Sayuri, for FINALLY finding someone that appreciates her as her. And I wish you guys nothing but the best." Chiyo said, raising her glass."

"But what our soon to be newly weds don't know…" Inuyasha said. "Is that over the past week, we been talking to a bunch of different family members and Chiyo and I placed together a small movie based on the early years."

Sayuri and Sesshomaru stood horrified. What did they do!? David pushed out a projector and got to work on the computer. Kaulani giggled as she took the cap off the projector.

* * *

The title was… _The Time before we met_…

Along to Hampton the Hamster singing the Birdie song (AKA the chicken dance), baby pics of Sesshomaru and Sayuri flashed one by one, causing the room to oh and aw, and laugh over first spaghetti dinner photos. Sayuri and Sesshomaru turned a tomato red. They were going to make heir parents suffer for showing those photos to everyone.

Then the joyful teenage years showed, along with a music change to the Spice Girls.

* * *

"Sessh, I didn't know you had braces…" Sayuri muttered.

"And your hair used to be bigger?"

"The 80s died hard in my family…"

* * *

Then the Baha Men came on, along with a slide that said, _We Belong Together. _There were a few goofy photos of the two when they were messing around with Sayuri's camera, and a bunch of good ones with Rin on their trip to Disneyland. Then there were a few of the infamous wipeout, and of the night at Pele's. The entire presentation ended with the photo Kai took when the engagement was announced.

* * *

Kagome then walked up onto the stage.

"Sure, these two may have their ups and downs, but we still love them right? So good luck on the long run!" Kagome raised her glass. "Cheers!"

* * *

After all the toast, Sesshomaru took Sayuri to the house.

"Are you sure you remember where Kao lives?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah…" Sesshomaru replied. They kissed.

"See you tomorrow…" Sayuri whispered.

"Did you think we'd get this far?"

"Actually… this was a surprise. But a good one…"

"Good night, Mrs. Tashio…"

"Save it for tomorrow. I'm gonna rock your world."

"Can't wait…"

"Oh, and Sesshy?"

"What?"

"Merry Christmas…"

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: OMG! Tomorrow's the big day!!!! I'm sure Sesshy is gonna like his Christmas Present! Let's see, the only people that know about it are Sayuri, Kagome, and Chiyo…_

_OMG! Story's almost over… (Sniff) Should I make a sequel? Let me know what you think. R&R please people, ya know the drill…! Song is Kokomo by the Beach Boys! _


	24. Chapter 24

_Hikaru- San: the chapter before the last chapter… wow… this so far is my longest running story. And the one with the most attention…interesting how long it went. I never expected to be doing this many chapters…thanks for the support guys!_

* * *

Sayuri awoke to the sun shining in her bedroom. She shot up from bed as if electricity shot straight through her body.

"Oh my god! I'm getting married today!" Sayuri shouted.

"Wow hon. the last time I heard you this loud on Christmas Day was when you were 17." Kai said, walking into the room. Sayuri smiled.

"I still can't believe it! I'm actually going to walk down the altar this time." Sayuri said.

Kai took a good look at Sayuri. She had an unusual glow to her. She had both the glow of an anxious bride… and a little more.

"Sayuri," Kai said with a smirk. "What are you planning to give Sesshomaru for Christmas?"

Sayuri couldn't keep the secret from Kai. Plus Kai was trustworthy of keeping secrets.

"A baby…" Sayuri whispered. Kai squealed as she pulled Sayuri in for a hug.

"Does this mean I'm going to be a grandma?"

"Well, not tomorrow…" Sayuri said, laughing.

"What are you two doing!?" Chiyo said, storing into the room. She was already wearing her bridesmaid's dress, but she had a bunch of curlers in her hair. Sayuri faked a scream.

"Oh my god! The bride of Frankenstein is coming to my wedding!"

"Oh shut up. Hurry up and get in the shower. We can't have a wedding without the bride." Chiyo snapped back.

"Fine…" Sayuri said, grabbing a towel off the rack and closed the bathroom door.

"She just got in!?" Sango said, dragging Mika in, trying to finish her braids.

"Yeah. She actually just woke up." Kai said, taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Perfect…" Sango said. "First, I'm walking around looking like a super model version of Barney and now I have to be in it longer because the bride's not ready."

"Come on Sango." Kagome said, walking in. "You like the dress and you know it."

"I sure do have a good taste in dresses!" Kikyo said, finishing adding the final pearl clip to her hair.

"I know. Let me be bitter about being a bridesmaid. Her weddings too perfect…" Sango said, blushing.

"Mama! You're hurting me!" Mika cried.

* * *

"Dad! Do you know where I put my cufflinks?" Inuyasha shouted into the next room

"Check your mother's ears." Inutashio said.

"I heard that." Izayoi said.

"Dad, breath… everything gonna be ok." Rin said, trying to calm down a really nervous youkai.

"Easy for you to say." Sesshomaru said.

"Why down we go over the vows again?" Rin said, helping Akane with the hair ribbons.

* * *

"Ok… vows…?"

"Yeah, what are you going to say?" Jakotsu asked, as he continued to work on getting Sayuri into her dress.

"Ok… um… I, Sayuri, take thee, Sesshomaru, to be my husband…"

"Ok, good classical opening…" Kagome said, finishing the final touches on the veil.

"Quit trying to jinx me!" Sayuri whined.

"Sayuri, if you don't keep still, I'll ruin your make up." Sango said. She noticed that Sayuri really didn't need much make up. Brain click…

"Are you pregnant?"

Jakotsu and Kikyo gave Sayuri a look.

"Nope," Sayuri said plainly. "Now let me get back to my vows. I need feedback people! Ok… I, blah blah blah, be my husband…"

* * *

"To be loyal and faithful to you, till death do us part."

"That's sounds depressing." Inukimi said.

"Yea, dad. How about something with a little bit more sunshine?"

"Any suggestions?"

* * *

"Now, stand up straight and let us look at you." Kai said. Jakotsu, Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango took a few steps away from Sayuri.

"Oh my god…" Sayo and Kaulani said, as they both entered the room with two boxes of doughnuts.

"What? Too flashy?" Sayuri asked.

"Sae, you're going to make that dog drool." Sayo said, trying not to cry.

"Mom? Are you ok?"

"Allergies honey."

"But it's winter."

Sayuri took a good look at herself in the full length mirror.

"Well, this is going to be the last time you see me as Sayuri Satome." Sayuri said.

All the women, including Jakotsu, got together for a group hug.

* * *

"Come on dad! We're running late!" Rin said, pulling on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"I'm coming…"

"Sesshomaru…" Inukimi said. Rin and Sesshomaru stopped in their tracks.

Inukimi walked up to Sesshomaru.

"I hope your marriage turns out better than mine did." She said. Sesshomaru groaned. He knew she meant well, but did she have to try to jinx it?

"This is going to be a long day…" Sesshomaru muttered.

* * *

The small gathering of family members and friends took their seats. Sesshomaru had to admit it. Sayuri did a pretty good job of planning the whole thing. The seats were arranged so that they weren't too close to the water, but not to far from it either. The flowers were arranged as altar markers and decorated the small archway that lead to an amazing view of the ocean. While the procession of the bridesmaids, flower girls and ring bearer continued, he looked out into the ocean. He thought about how this was going to change his and Sayuri's lives. It took Rin pulling his sleeves to get back into reality. At the end of the long altar, stood Sayuri.

Sayuri's dress was a strapless gown that started out tight from her chest but loosens a lot when it reached just above the knees. Her hair was down, but had a small bun in the back to support the long veil. She was absolutely breathtaking. She slowly walked down the aisle.

_My god…she's beautiful…_

Sayuri finally made it to the end.

_Just remember… try not to cry… _

"We gather here today…"

* * *

Soon, it was time for the vows…

"Please bring forth the rings." The minister said. Sano did just as his mother told him to do before the wedding started. Many relatives were crying. This was a rare moment.

"and now, the couple would like to say their vows that they themselves composed."

Sesshomaru took Sayuri's hands into his.

"I, Sesshomaru, take you, Sayuri, to be my wife. My best friend, and my mate. Never have I felt so alive since I've been with you. and without you by my side. I die."

He slipped the ring onto Sayuri's finger.

"I, Sayuri, take you, Sesshomaru, to be my husband. Before you, I was still confused with what I wanted in life. I sort of stopped believe in love. Then, you came along. And you opened my eyes. And… you brought me back to life… Now, I just want to be at your side, support you, love you, and please you in anyway I can, because I love you so much."

She slide the other ring on.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The guest cheered ad Sayuri and Sesshomaru kissed.

"Ew, you guys…" Mika said.

"Be quiet Mika…" Rin said. She was happy that she finally got a real family. Sayuri grabbed Rin's hand as she and Sesshomaru ran down the altar, rice flying everywhere, as they entered the limo to take them to where the reception was taking place.

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: OMG! I really hated writing this chapter. It took me almost three weeks just to come up with a page of work. In the meantime, I've been updating a few different stories and posting a new one up, To Be or Not to Be,__ a sessh /rin fic. Please R&R! _To Be or Not to Be, 

_Next chapter will be last chapter. If you think I should work on a sequel, let me know! _


	25. Chapter 25

_Hikaru- San: This is the final chapter of Finding Love. Gosh… who would've thought that this was going to last 25 chapters? I thought it was going to last at least 15. But thanks to the pressure from the fans and so many things out there giving me sweet ideas, it lasted much longer! I think I will do a sequel! I mostly want to thank Shikonprincess15, my NO.1 Fan. She kept me going when the doc uploader was being a bitch and her reviews made me all warm and fuzzy inside… isn't that such a totally awesome feeling? _

_So girl… this entire story is dedicated to you!!!! Ok, I'll shut up now and get on with it…_

* * *

Sayuri had her head in her lap, temporarily lost in the white abyss.

"Mom! Where are you?" Rin teased.

"I think we lost her in the marshmallow." Sesshomaru said, trying to get Sayuri up.

"Are you insulting my dress?" Sayuri said, shooting up. "If I recall, you were going ga ga. I'm amazed you even remembered your vows mister."

"Where are we going anyway dad?" Rin asked.

"We're here. See for yourself."

Sayuri and Rin looked out the limo window.

"What are we doing at the marina?" Sayuri asked.

"See the boat out there?" Sesshomaru said, pointing out a giant yacht.

"Are you frickin' serious!?"

"If I recall, you said do whatever for the reception."

"This is a pretty awesome surprise."

"I knew!" Rin said, getting between the two.

"Well… you ready?"

Sayuri took a breath.

"Let's do it…"

* * *

Kagome and Chiyo were scurrying around the deck. They were placing Christmas gifts under the tree for the kids.

"Oh! That wedding was just too beautiful…" Sayo said, as she took a seat on David's lap.

"I still can't believe our little Sayuri's finally married." Kai said.

"Damn it…"

"What's wrong Aunt Misty?"

"I could have had a shot with him when they were still broken up…"

"Sorry Misty. But he's beyond your league." Nobu said. He was happy that his daughter was happy. She couldn't of chosen a better guy to marry.

"Their coming! Their coming!" Kaulani shouted, as she ran out of the captain's booth and straight to her parents.

"That's my cue!" Inutashio said, getting up from his seat and up to the podium on the small stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the newly weds! Mr. and Mrs. Tashio Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru carried Sayuri through the door bridal style. (A/N: Makes sense right?)

"Cheers!" everyone said, raising their glasses.

Sayuri and Sesshomaru just laughed.

"And by special request from their families, they will start the festivities with the first dance as husband and wife!" Kai said, stealing the mic from Inutashio. Inutashio went over to the band, whispered something in the singer's ear, and the band began to play.

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can _

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

trumpet instrumental

* * *

"Was the live band really necessary?" Sayuri asked, as Sesshomaru twirled her around.

"But its working isn't it?"

"I'm still trying to figure out where you're taking me after words. Right now, I'm just too happy."

"Why?"

"Cause now you're all mine, and I'm all yours!" _

* * *

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you

* * *

The reception went on forever (the boat went around Kauai almost 5 times now…). There were the traditional mother daughter dance (that made Rin happy that she finally get to participate in), father daughter dance, likewise with sons, and a bunch of other things that Sesshomaru was secretly buttering Sayuri up for. The food, which turned out to be traditional Japanese, was made fresh. Now, with the sun slowly setting, it was time for the toasts.

Chiyo stood up and did a speech about her and Sayuri growing up together and happy that her 'big sister' finally found that someone special. Inuyasha like wise, but in a brother way. Then, to everyone's surprise, Sayuri stood up next.

* * *

"I just want to thank everyone for coming, considering its Christmas and all…" a few people clapped.

"Since it is Christmas, I have something for my husband, Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru was surprised. He and Sayuri had agreed to a no gift policy this year, because the wedding and Honeymoon was big enough to be considered gifts.

"Sesshomaru…" Sayuri said, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm pregnant…"

The entire room was silent from surprise. Kagome, Kai, and Chiyo exchanged sly smiles.

"You…. you are…"

"I'm a month along."

"We're going to be parents?" he asked loudly.

"Yes!"

Sesshomaru picked Sayuri up and twirled her around as the rest of the room cheered.

"Congrats!" Kagome called out.

"Wanna get out of here?" Sayuri whispered into Sesshomaru's ear.

Sesshomaru looked out the window. The boat was about to dock.

"Perfect timing…" he said.

"Rin." He called out. Rin ran over to her parents.

"Do you have everything?" Sayuri asked.

"Yup. Auntie and Uncle are taking Akane and me to the volcanic park." Rin said.

"Just don't get yourself burnt while we're gone." Sesshomaru said.

Then he and Sayuri got into their awaiting ride. The guests waved goodbye as the newly weds went off to the airport.

* * *

(Somewhere… a few hours later)

"Where are we?" Sayuri said, as she tried to keep her balance on the steps off the jet.

"Take a look around." Sesshomaru said. All Sayuri saw were lights glowing softly in the night air.

"Sessh. You lost me."

"Just get on." Sesshomaru said, pulling on Sayuri's arm.

"Get on wh…" Sayuri suddenly felt something unstable under her foot.

Sesshomaru said something in a different language and the boat took off.

"Wait a minute! We're in Italy!?"

"Florence to be specific." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "We'll spend the night here and head for Rome in the morning."

"That is, if you can get up." Sayuri said seductively.

"Are you offering what I think your offering?"

"How much time do we have left until the baby gets really developed?"

* * *

(Two Hours later)

A few orgasms later, Sayuri and Sesshomaru took a break.

"What are you thinking about?" Sayuri asked.

"Just trying to do some math."

"For…"

"When we… conceived…"

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Let's hear it."

"Remember Thanksgiving?"

* * *

(Flashback)

"Now that Rin and Akane are asleep, now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have an idea!" Sayuri said, as she trotted into the kitchen. Returning with shot glasses and two bottles of wine.

"I'm not liking where this is going." Kagome said.

"These are the rules." Sayuri said, making herself more comfortable next to Sesshomaru.

"This is an alphabet game. You have to say something that starts with the letter, like A for Apple, B for Bubbles. It all has to be in alphabetical order and if you can't come up with anything within 5 seconds, you have to take a shot!"

"That sounds like fun…" Izayoi said. "But I'm trying it only for one round."

"Same here." Inuyasha said.

(A few rounds later)

Sayuri turned out to be rather bad at the game. She kept on spacing out when it was her turn. Sesshomaru, only being half drunk, managed to get the two of them home. Rin was left at the parent's house.

"Want to have some fun?" Sayuri asked.

_Is this what she's like when she's drunk? _Sesshomaru thought, as the two started to have sex on every surface of the house.

(Flashback end)

* * *

The two laughed.

"I forgot about that…" Sesshomaru said.

"I broke my vow. But it was too boring." Sayuri said. "But weren't we planning on starting a family today anyway?"

Sesshomaru kissed Sayuri.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" he said, lying back down into the pillows.

Sayuri smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

_I finally found it…love…_Sayuri thought to herself. _Now I can stop searching…_

_The End_

_

* * *

Hikaru- san: And this concludes Finding Love! Keep a look out for the sequel, C'est La Vie! It should be out sometime this week! Thanks for all the support on the story! And if you have any suggestions for baby names, let me know! Now, I'll get to work on the sequel! Thank you all!_


End file.
